101 ways to Haikyuu
by Serene1Writer
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots dealing with any pairing you can think of to submit to me. I have my own prompts in here as well. I have angle fluff to straight up PWP. I have regular cannon volleyball to Hianta selling his soul to Demon!Kageyama. Come on in the water's fine ;)
1. Chapter Index

AN: So in here I will be posting a series of one-shots for just all sorts of couples! My main three ships are Kuroo & Tsukki, Kageyama & Hinata, and Daichi & Suga. But that means NOTHING! I will take requests for all sorts of ships, I'll take all sorts of prompts! So in your review if there's something you want to see please send me at MINIMUM a prompt, if you just want an idea I can pick a couple for you but if you'd like to pick your own couple I will happily oblige. Please do not just send a couple and hope I'll figure out a prompt for you (Maybe I will but I have my own ideas I'm writing also so if you send me a couple that tickles my fancy for something else I'll write and publish that too) so send me your prompt and if you'd like your ship.

The first thing you will see a list of SHIPS where it may be listed as such ie: [Daichi & Suga 2, 4, 6, 14) which would indicate that chapters 2, 4, 6, and 14 all deal with this couple. I've tried to make it as easy to use as possible. This chapter will be updated with each additional chapter. ENJOY! (and send requests)

Ok below the ships is a list of chapters, it's the chapter guide. So Chapter 1, if you were to select it will bring you...here lol. So down below you will see [Chapter 1- Chapter Index] Directly following Chapter 1 will be, big surprise here, Chapter 2 but because Chapter 2 is actual content it will include also the pairing, the title, and a summary for the story so that you can decide what you would like to read. Please enjoy :)

SHIPS

Daichi & Suga 2, 6, 12, 14

Iwaizumi & Oikawa 3, 10, 11, 13, 19

Kageyama & Hinata 4, 7, 13, 16

Tsukki & Kuroo 5, 8, 18, 20

Kageyama & Oikawa 9

Kuroo & Kenma: 15

Hinata & Oikawa: 17

Chapter Index

Chapter 1- Chapter Index

Chapter 2- Daichi & Suga- Hickies

Daichi is late to evening practice for...reasons. Suga is late because of not only the same reasons but then he had to meet with a sensei too. Unfortunately, this means that it isn't Sugar the one who noticed the red mark on Daichi's neck first but the rest of the team, all at once kind of.

Chapter 3- Iwaizumi & Oikawa- Hot Springs

Aobajosai has managed to steal the Interhigh tournament away from everyone else. The entire team is riding a high that lasts for weeks. When Oikawa gets a celebration idea into his head it's impossible to talk him out of it. So when Iwaizumi finds himself having to fend off Oikawa's full charm it seems like his only option is to relent.

Prompt Fulfillment: Sumilia-Testugami

Chapter 4- Kageyama & Hinata- Demons

Hinata has no friends and is getting depressed, against his usually practical judgment he makes a bad deal with demon!Kageyama. Everything is pretty good until he closes his eyes for the last time.

Chapter 5- Kuroo & Tsukki - Accidents

Kuroo has always been a little reckless but when he's in a relationship for some reason he's worse. Tsukki has always been cautious and so it takes a lot of coaxing for Tsukki to finally let Kuroo take him out on his motorcycle, and for good reason. Tsukki is just getting used to the wind flying by him and the feeling of Kuroo's chest beneath his arms when the worst happens.

Chapter 6- Daichi & Suga - Last Christmas

When they went their separate ways to college they both agreed that long distance never works. Daichi attends a college about a three hours drive away while Suga stayed local. Daichi comes back to town for a few important events every year, this time Kageyama and Hinata's Christmas party makes the list, which sends the two yearning lovers into close proximity once again.

Chapter 7- Hinata & Kageyama- He's Mine

Kageyama is great at keeping secrets (he likes to think so anyways) so he thinks that entering into a secret relationship with Hinata should be one of the easiest things he's done in awhile. But Yachi is starting to show interest in Hinata, a lot of interest actually. It's nothing that a fair warning shouldn't take care of, so he tells Hinata to stay away from the girl, but it turns out she makes that harder than the hot-tempered setter would have imagined.

Chapter 8- Tsukki & Kuroo- First Times

Tsukki is scared out of his mind to have his first time. Well, it's not that exactly. It's more like he's scared out of his mind that the person he's with will think he's, well a total virgin, which he is so it shouldn't be a problem. But Tsukki has questions like, where are you planning on putting that? And are you sure it's supposed to get that big? And why don't you get on your knees?

Chapter 9- Kageyama & Oikawa- Christmas Traps

Kageyama is sick of Oikawa always looking at the Christmas gifts. So this year he takes a trick that Hinata has used with Kenma before.

Chapter 10- Iwaizumi & Oikawa- In A Tub Just Thinking Of You

Iwaizumi had broken up with Oikawa a while ago, it was for the best, they had both agreed. But now it's Thanksgiving and he's stag at his family dinner, not that that stops everyone from bringing up his well-loved ex-boyfriend.

Chapter 11- Iwaizumi & Oikawa- Proposals (Ch 10 Sequel)

Ditching out of Thanksgiving dinner might not have been Iwaizumi's best plan. Eventually, he ends up at Oikawa's house but the doorstep is just the first challenge that he'll face.

Prompt Fulfilment: Demonic Interests

Chapter 12- Daichi & Suga- California

Suga is getting excited about a family vacation, he had been looking forwards to it since his last breakup. His mom decides that a few days before the trip is a good time to suggest he brings done else.

Chapter 13- Iwaizumi & Oikawa Kageyama & Hinata- Baby Fever

Love comes in a lot of forms. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are used to loving each other but as another wonderful life enters their world it'll be changed forever. Kageyama and Hinata are comfortably happy and trying to decide which road they should take from here, keep going on the same path or follow the steps of another happy couple they know.

Prompt Fulfilment: Mizuki Kanra

Chapter 14- Daichi & Suga- Shower

The first time Daichi and Suga share a shower it's for practicality sake, the second time is a well thought out plan by Suga.

Prompt Fulfilment: SlyXSapphire

Chapter 15- Kenma & Kuroo- Thunderstorms

Kenma is terrified of thunderstorms. No one knows that better than Kuroo. When a flash of lightning and the deafening roar of thunder wake Kuroo up he finds himself sprinting to Kenma's on campus apartment at 2 AM.

Chapter 16- Kageyama & Hinata- I Do

Sweet wedding fluff.

Chapter 17- Oikawa & Hinata - Setters and Spikers

Hinata hasn't been able to stop thinking about hitting the freak quick with his eyes open. The only problem is he's the only one who believes in himself. He finds an unexpected ally in learning to spike, who teaches him a few more things too.

Chapter 18- Kuroo & Tsukki- It Can't Be

Unfortunately Kenma has become a bit of a sore spot in Kuroo and Tsukki's relationship. When Tsukki thinks that Kuroo might be cheating on him, he only sees one course of action.

Chapter 19- Iwaizumi & Oikawa- Kill My Heart

Hunt down the king and put a sword through his heart. It was an easy day for Iwaizumi. Nothing would get in his way. There would be no complications. He repeated it over and over, until he believed it.

Chapter 20- Kuroo & Tsukki- You Were More

Kuroo was in charge of doing some Karasuno recon for his team. He decides to target Tsukishima since the boy seems like the one to care the least if it ever got out that the whole dating thing was just a ruse. It'll be easy, he tells himself, gain his trust, visit for a practice or two masquerading around as an interested boyfriend, strategize with his team then dump the blonde. But when the match is over and he's in the clear to leave Tsukishima behind he realizes that just because someone looks unbreakable doesn't mean they are.


	2. Hickies

**Pairing:** Daichi & Suga

 **Summary:** Daichi is late to evening practice for...reasons. Suga is late because of not only the same _reasons_ but then he had to meet with a sensei too. Unfortunately this means that it isn't Sugar the one who noticed the red mark on Daichi's neck first but the rest of the team, all at once kind of.

 **Word Count:** 1570

 **Sex:** Heavy make-out. No sex.

Hickies

"I totally forgot Daichi I'm supposed to meet up with my math sensei to go over that last test. He's worried that my scores may not be keeping up with the rest of the college applicants in the advanced course." Suga was struggling to speak in between heated kisses.

"Do you have to go now?" Daichi mumbled.

"I was supposed to go ten minutes ago," Suga grumbled just as sexually frustrated as his long term boyfriend. "I'll tell my mom I'm tutoring you tonight so I can come over."

"Alright, I'll shoot my parents the same text. Jesus it's amazing they think I'm so dumb, seriously I'm starting to get offended." Daichi stroked his arm down Suga's back caressing it gently and causing Suga to hum softly.

"Don't, it lets us stay at each other's houses." Suga stole a last kiss and gently pushed on Daichi's sturdy forearms and he moved.

"I'll see you at practice still right?" Daichi asked grabbing their bags from the corner and holding one out to Suga."

"Ya of course, wouldn't miss it for anything. Takeda said to choose what you wouldn't regret later, I just don't think anyone thought that I would choose volleyball."

"Well I knew you better," Daichi kissed Suga sweetly, making sure that it wasn't the kind of kiss that would send them both right back against the wall. He gulped as he thought of Suga's lips working roughly against the growing stubble along his neck.

"Daichi," Suga laughed and swatted his boyfriend's arm. _How did Suga know what I was thinking_ Daichi was curious. "Guess I'm starting out alone then," he shook his head and winked casting his eyes downward. Daichi looked down and blushed at his growing erection.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry I can't stay to help out," Suga flirted back and sneaked out of the empty closet shutting the door quickly. Ah thank god for empty third floor closets Daichi smiled once again at their luck stumbling across this place. He took a few deep breathes, waited to, er, calm down and then headed for the gym.

"Afternoon team," Daichi greeted walking in and changing his shoes.

"Afternoon," a few of them gave him an odd glance but smiled none the less as he walked towards the court supplies to help with the finishing touches. Daichi became a little self conscious as the team members floated around the gym whispering but avoiding him.

"Asahi," he called and the gentle giant nearly jumped from his skin.

"Y-yes captain?"

"What's wrong with everyone?" he asked sternly.

"Just waiting for you to run the first drill sir," Noya stepped in front of Asahi much to Daichi's annoyance. It figured that the swift libero would intervene for his boyfriend. Daichi noticed however that if anything the team gave him more of a wide berth and whispered closer together. He looked around for his next victim to try and find out what their problem was.

"Kageyama," he called on the first year who was just the worst liar that existed on the face of the earth.

"Captain!" the boy looked over quickly already breaking into a sweat.

"Would you like to inform me the topic of your conversation?" he arched his eyebrow.

"Uh-um well we- I mean aliens came and-"

"It's a free gym, we can talk about whatever we want," his stupid orange haired ball of sunshine that wasn't stupid, god Suga would kill him if he knew he called Hinata stupid, jumped in. It figured it was obvious to the majority of the team that the two were basically dating but it was becoming more and more obvious that the only people who didn't know that were the two actually in question. "Bet I can beat you in the laps," Hinata called taking off effectively taking Kageyama out of play as he jumped quickly to his feet and took off after the hyperactive boy.

"Ten laps like usual cap? Sounds good!" Tanaka yelled and the rest of the team quickly took the opportunity to jump up and follow along. Daichi sighed and took off running after them. Maybe he could corner Yamaguchi? Or intimidate it out of Asahi since Noya had gotten caught up in Hinata and Kageyama's race. He picked up his tempo in order to try to catch Asahi.

"Asahi, we've been friends since back when we both joined the club together right?"

"Uh, yes Daichi," the ace tried to pick up his pace but Daichi's muscular thighs pushed harder in order to keep up.

"So what on earth is everyone talking about? Have I angered the team?"

"No Daichi, it's nothing like that. It's just uh, were you with Suga recently?"

"Suga?" Daichi slowed down surprised at the turn of conversation and had to push again to catch up. "Yes, why? He was on his way to meet with his math sensei."

"Well it's just um...we can tell."

That did slow Daichi down, they could tell. What did that mean? Was it a bad thing? Was the team suddenly upset about his and Suga's relationship? It hadn't ever really been something that bled too deeply into the team dynamic, it was mostly just something that people knew. They rarely even kissed in public let alone on the court. Sometimes Suga slept on his shoulder on the bus ride home or visa versa but was that something that suddenly changed his standing with his friends. His head was reeling when the gym door opened.

"Sorry I'm late," Suga called already changed into gym clothes, he paused to slip on court shoes and then started his run too. Daichi was spiraling downwards, already looking at Suga felt different. Suddenly it filled him with anxiety and he didn't want to be near his boyfriend.

"Suga," Hinata waved as he kept racing against Kageyama. But how could any of them feel that way? Not only had they all been friends for an extended amount of time but at least half of them were gay too! Asahi and Noya were a couple, Hinata and Kageyama were as good as, Tsukki and Yamaguchi had dated in the past, Daichi knew that, although they were no longer involved it didn't change the fact that they were gay. He knew that Tsukki had plans on pursuing the Nekoma captain. Why was only his relationship suddenly a problem. Did they think that he was somehow incapable of fulfilling his duties to the team as their captain if he was involved with a team member? Did they feel as if he was treating them unfairly. He looked back at Suga and tried to think of a time that he had shown a preference for his boyfriend when it hadn't been called for. As he glanced across the court Suga caught him staring and smiled before giving him the same wide eyed look as everyone else had. Except instead of whispering with someone instantly Suga's cheeks turned flaming red. Daichi gave him a confused and frustrated look before he saw Suga nodding towards the bathroom. Daichi finished off his lap before following Suga in.

When he got in Suga was in the corner faced away from him.

"Suga?" he was feeling extremely vulnerable and more upset than he had expected to just from a practice. He wanted Suga to be near him, to feel the comfort of his heartbeat and to hold him close, letting their breathing sync.

"Daichi come here," Suga seemed amused which made Daichi feel even lower. He turned and saw Daichi, head hung shoulders slumped. "Daichi!" suddenly he was in a flutter of worry and hurrying to his boyfriend. He knelt so that he could look into Daichi's eyes without Daichi raising his head.

"Everyone is treating me differently," Daichi whispered.

He saw a sympathetic smile spread across Suga's mouth. "I think I know why babe, and I'm really sorry," he took Daichi's head and tilted it to look into the mirror. Daichi stared at his reflection before he caught sight of the purple mark on his neck that was slowly expanding. A hickey. It had been ages since they had been so careless and left such an obvious hickey. "It's all my fault," Suga tried to suppress a smile.

"Suga," Daichi laughed and hugged his boyfriend. He held him close as they both laughed.

"I think I have some toothpaste in my bag if you want to try and get the color to go away. I don't have any cover up though."

"It's fine maybe we can ask Shimizu or Yachi."

"That's a good idea babe," Suga stayed tucked under Daichi's arm as they walked out of the bathroom on the hunt for one of the girls. The other members shook their heads and laughed with ease now that Suga had solved the mystery for Daichi. None of them would have wanted to break to Daichi that he had the biggest hickey at least half of them had ever seen. From innocent looking Suga too. The first years at least would have put good money on the fact that Suga still blushed at the word kiss let alone going further.

After they changed their shoes back to regular running shoes they headed out of the gym. Daichi was looking around for Shimizu or Yachi when Suga turned around and winked at Noya and Tanaka who both laughed and shot him a thumbs up.

S&D

 **AN: Thanks for reading! I wanted to start off with some cute fluff. I always accept requests and could use the ideas. When you send a request either by review or PM please include at minimum a prompt and if you'd like also a ship. Reviews always make me smile and usually make me update faster. See you for the next fic.**


	3. Hot Springs

**Pairing:** Hajime Iwaizumi & Toru Oikawa

 **Summary:** Aobajosai has managed to steal the Interhigh tournament away from everyone else. The entire team is riding a high that lasts for weeks. When Oikawa gets an celebration idea into his head it's impossible to talk him out of it. So when Iwaizumi finds himself having to fend off Oikawa's full charm it seems like his only option is to relent.

 **Word Count:** 2,663

 **Sex:** Yes (Iwaizumi- top; Oikawa- bottom)

 **Prompt Fulfilment:** Sumilia-Testugami; semi-romantic (oops) but mostly childish hot springs vacation trip

Hot Springs

"Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan," Oikawa skipped up to Iwaizumi who was relaxing by his pool.

"Go away," Iwaizumi didn't move from where he was sun bathing with his eyes closed.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa pouted. "Don't be so mean," he sat on the end of the lawn chair that Iwaizumi was laying on.

"You're in my sun Oikawa," Iwaizumi murmured.

"Iwa-chan I was thinking, we're so fortunate beating all of those people and winning the Interhigh let's do something special," Oikawa blushed as he looked at Iwaizumi. "Just you and me, eh Iwa-chan?"

"I'm sunbathing can't you at least wait until I'm done to solicit me?" Iwaizumi pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose to look at Oikawa.

"That's not what I meant," Oikawa rubbed his hand up and down his boyfriend's sweaty leg. "I mean now we're totally doing it when you're done but...I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" Iwaizumi seemed suspicious.

"It's a surprise Iwa-chan. If I tell you, you might say no. This way you just come with me and we drive up together."

Iwaizumi sighed. "Fine, but if it's lame I'm leaving."

"I think you'll like it," Oikawa smiled lovingly at the man sprawled out before him.

"We'll see," Iwaizumi blushed and averted his eyes. "Get out of my sun." He insisted and Oikawa relented and retreated inside to pack a bag for both of them.

O&I

"Almost there Iwa-chan," Oikawa smiled as they pulled up towards the surprise hot spring. The mountain path was dangerous but Oikawa took it slowly to ensure their safety. Iwaizumi mumbled sleepily as they pulled up and Oikawa shook him. "What do you think?" Iwaizumi already knew what he would say before he faced the building. 'It's great Oikawa' or 'should be fun' or 'very thoughtful' because Oikawa's face told him everything, he'd actually put effort into doing this for Iwaizumi. What Iwaizumi wasn't expecting though was the grand house before him, voluptuous steam rising steadily into the sky.

"Wow, Toru its...wow," his breath was stolen, gone with the steam to give way to fresh air.

"You like it then?" Oikawa sounded...self conscious.

"It's perfect," Iwaizumi reached over and cupped Oikawa's cheek drawing his face closer and kissing him softly.

"Yay!" Oikawa jumped from the car. "Grab the bags ok Iwa-chan?" Iwaizumi muttered and shook his head, why did he even try. He should have known it wouldn't make any difference to his boyfriend. Iwaizumi took the two bags from the back of the car and then joined Oikawa inside.

"Iwa-chan, I got our room," Oikawa smiled as he went and took his boyfriend's arm. "Let's go, let's go, let's go," he brought Iwaizumi outside, must to his boyfriend's surprise. There were a bunch of independent houses, and Oikawa brought him to number 4. Oikawa turned and smiled at him as he opened the door. "What do you think Iwa?"

"It's great," Iwaizumi said his usual monotone in place as he pushed past Oikawa to toss their bags on the floor. In truth it was a really nice place, it wasn't overly large, it had enough room for the table in the center of the room, a small bed in the corner, a bathroom to the side as well as a little kitchenette. There were large doors across from the entrance that he would have to inspect after. He set their bags down and grumbled as Oikawa wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You don't like it Iwa?" his voice was soft and Iwaizumi took a deep breath.

"Of course I do, baka," he turned and took Oikawa into his arms and kissed his forehead.

"Yay!" Oikawa looked up and smiled at his friend. "We have a hike to take Iwa-chan, did you bring good shoes?"

"You packed for me remember," Iwaizumi arched his eyebrow.

"Oh right, well then you have good shoes," Oikawa plopped down next to his bag and took out his normal Aobajosai track suit and put it on. It made Iwaizumi smile, he really was a very devoted person, even if he got a little distracted sometimes. He changed into his own that Oikawa had put in as well as lacing up and tying his shoes tightly.

"Catch me Iwa-chan," Oikawa was halfway out the door by the time Iwaizumi looked up.

"Hey! I don't even know where we're going," Iwaizumi yelled racing to catch up with the laughing Oikawa. "Get back here you ass," Oikawa turned down a trail marked 'hiking hill' Oikawa was laughing as he ran up easily, Iwaizumi wasn't out of shape so he managed to keep up fairly well but never quite catch Oikawa. Oikawa had more stamina after all, he typically was involved in more plays than Iwaizumi was so it only made sense.

"Aw is my little Iwa-chan out of breath," Oikawa teased pausing at his spot on the hill.

"You little- shut up crappykawa," he charged up the few feet that separated them and was surprised that Oikawa didn't hurry away.

"Don't be so mean Iwa-chan," he bent over and kissed his nose. "This is supposed to be the best place," he turned and walked to a picnic blanket on the very top of the little hill, where it leveled out.

"How did this get up here?" he looked at the blanket and picnic basket. "And best place for what?"

"It's something you can ask for when booking the cabin, the owner hikes up here and puts it down. But here, come here Iwa-chan," he motioned him over. Iwaizumi joined him sitting on the blanket, Oikawa instantly leaned his head down on his shoulder, making him roll his eyes but smile. "We made it just in time," Oikawa said as the sun dipped lower. Iwaizumi should have known better Oikawa had always been obsessed with sunsets. He reached into the basket beside him and fished through, there was some bento boxes that he took out and started feeding Oikawa a few of the sushi rolls from inside. The sun dipped under the horizon and painted the sky in oranges and pinks. When it was down and the stars came into view Iwaizumi was left speechless, Oikawa laid down on the blanket and Iwaizumi followed him.

"I remember you saying you really wanted to see the stars sometime, it can be hard in a city." Oikawa reached and took Iwaizumi's hand.

"You're sweeter than you let people think," Iwaizumi said, shifting to lay over him and kiss him softly. Oikawa smiled as Iwaizumi pulled away to continue gazing at the stars memorizing the constellations.

"We should head back," Oikawa said a few hours later. "We still have things to see," he stood up and gathered the blanket into his arms.

"Here," Iwaizumi opened the now empty basket and they shoved the blanket in and headed down the hill. "It's late you're sure you want to do more tonight?"

"Oh come on Iwa-chan, live a little, we're on vacation."

"Ok, ok," he followed him down the hill and into their cabin. He set the basket by the front door and pulled Oikawa to him to kiss him softly.

"Wait till you see outside," he wiggled from Iwaizumi's arms and left him rolling his eyes. He tossed the doors open and a private hot spring pool was just steps out of their little cabin. "Should we use it now?" Oikawa smirked and Iwaizumi shook his head laughing.

"You didn't tell me to bring anything for swimming," he arched an eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry Iwa-chan, I didn't bring anything either," Oikawa brought his shirt over his head. Iwaizumi swallowed hard as his eyes didn't leave his boyfriend's strip show. "Besides, most people don't wear anything in a hot spring Iwa." Oikawa was unzipping his jeans and pushing them off, Iwaizumi's dick ached against his pants as he groaned realizing Oikawa wasn't wearing any underwear. He ripped his own shirt off and was pushing his pants down when Oikawa got into the hot spring, sighing as he did. Iwaizumi, fully nude now, made his way quickly to the water and dipped in beside Oikawa.

"So what do you think Iwa?" Oikawa looked at him smiling. Iwaizumi didn't have any more patience though, he rooted his fingers in Oikawa's hair and pulled him close. In the water it was even easier to lift him onto his lap and settle him against the problem he was responsible for. Oikawa's arms wrapped around Iwaizumi's neck pulling him closer and leaving no room for light between their bodies. Iwaizumi's hands were running up and down Oikawa's soft pale skin. He could feel the goosebumps rise beneath his fingertips, it was one of his favorite things that happened when they made love, it was like he was creating something unique on Oikawa, forcing his skin to react in ways that left alone it wouldn't. He smirked, even in the smoldering heat of the hot springs Oikawa reacted the same. He shoved his tongue past his own lips and into Oikawa's mouth with little resistance. Oikawa moaned trying to get closer, whining as he found it impossible. One of Iwaizumi's hands came off of his boyfriend's back to rub his neck and massage his scalp as they made out. Their tongues pressed against each other creating a separate heat from the water. Soon Oikawa was bucking his hips against Iwaizumi's and it was driving Iwaizumi crazy, he was moaning like a starved sex animal into Oikawa's mouth, not that his boyfriend minded.

"Hajime," Oikawa moaned breaking their kiss. "Want you," another gasp as the friction hit him. "So bad, need you, please, Hajime," he buried his face into the nape of his boyfriend's neck.

"Toru," Iwaizumi groaned. "You can't say things like that and expect me to retain enough control to not just slam inside you."

"So," Oikawa said breathlessly into his ear. "We've been together long enough, surely by now it should be fine right?" he nipped at Iwaizumi's neck. Iwaizumi hissed and leaned his head back in dizzying lust.

"Toru no, you deserve better, stop tempting me." He submerged the hand that had been stroking Oikawa's back creating more and more goosebumps and sent it to circle his hole. He gently worked one finger into him, with no lube Oikawa really would need a lot of prep work. Iwaizumi prayed that Oikawa had at least brought some for later tonight so that he wouldn't have to be so patient every time.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa nuzzled deeper into his neck. "Hurts," he whispered.

"See and this is just my finger."

"Not too different Iwa-chan," Oikawa teased and Iwaizumi bent his head and bit roughly onto Oikawa's shoulder, just barely avoiding drawing blood. "Oi!" Oikawa hissed.

"I'm the one insulted here," Iwaizumi shoved a second finger into the tight hole.

"I said that hurts," Oikawa pulled out of his neck to glare at him.

"You also said to ram my whole dick into you, I think one extra finger after you called me poorly endowed is getting off pretty light," he glared.

"Sorry Hajime," Oikawa leaned forwards and kissed him. Iwaizumi started to scissor his fingers in an effort to get his boyfriend looser and ready for him. Oikawa was moaning and panting into their kiss making it more sloppy that Iwaizumi cared for. He pulled away and moved to kiss Oikawa's neck instead. When Oikawa no longer protested when Iwaizumi would make his fingers as wide as possible he figured it was about time to find his own satisfaction. He removed his fingers, had half a mind not even to warn Oikawa after the comment but didn't have the heart.

He rubbed the tip against the recently abandoned hole and felt Oikawa push back against him. "Ready?" he asked in the nape of Oikawa's neck.

"Yes, god yes, yes please Hajime," Oikawa was already doing his best to sink himself onto it so it was easy for Iwaizumi to simply push up into his waiting boyfriend. Oikawa moaned loudly and by his curses and panting you would have thought they were lovers just rejoined from a war. Oikawa was never very patient so he was already trying to move up and down Iwaizumi's dick even as Iwaizumi was trying to check and make sure he was adjusted alright and ready.

"God you're so fucking horney," Iwaizumi started moving quickly inside Oikawa, both ignoring the water sloshing around them at the ambitious pace they were moving.

"Only for you Hajime," Oikawa panted gripping onto Iwaizumi's shoulder and staying as still as possible against the water that tried to force him off his lover. "You know this is our first time in water," Oikawa said while panting and attempting to pinpoint the right time to push down, the waves weren't as helpful with that as he might have liked.

"What about the shower?" Iwaizumi asked as he pushed slower but deeper into Oikawa much to Oikawa's pleasure, it was easier to match this pace.

"We weren't submerged," Oikawa argued.

"What about the bath?"

"We didn't fuck," Oikawa actually sounded offended.

"True," Iwaizumi kissed his cheek. "Someone was still sulking about not making captain his second year."

"I deserved it and you know that," Oikawa snapped glaring down at Iwaizumi.

"Of course you did," he leaned up and kissed Oikawa. Oikawa smiled into the kiss and pulled Iwaizumi closer.

"Hajime," Oikawa suddenly gasped, breaking the kiss. Iwaizumi looked up at him.

"You ok?"

"Oh fuck Hajime there, again, again, there, please." Oikawa was begging as Iwaizumi scrambled to try to find the spot that had reduced him to such an intoxicating practice. When he hit it Oikawa's voice rose at least three octaves as he talked of how wonderful Iwaizumi was and how he'd never leave, how the world should just bow down to his greatness and how oh fuck he couldn't hold on much longer. Iwaizumi always tried to be a considerate lover and make sure that Oikawa's dick wasn't left straining or untouched during their copulating but for the first time in their years together it seemed that it might be possible for his boyfriend to come with no other stimulation than Iwaizumi's dick up his ass. That drove Iwaizumi over the edge and he knew he'd stand no chance when Oikawa did end up spraying into the water.

It took only three more precisely placed thrusts, and one fumbled one, for Oikawa to yell out Hajime's name, soil their bathing water, and collapse into his arms. He jolted up for a second as Iwaizumi followed and shot up his ass, but relaxed soon after. He was panting and his arms were clasped tightly around Iwaizumi's neck, refusing to let go and playing with the damp hair at the nape of his neck.

"Love you Hajime," Oikawa whispered not bothering to move.

"Love you too," Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and withdrew from his boyfriend. He pulled Oikawa into his arms and very carefully walked both of them out of the hot spring. He set Oikawa down in the shower and heard it turn on a few seconds later while he was finding towels. They showered, dried off, ate a peaceful meal and made their way to bed early, the sun barely setting.

O&I

Iwaizumi stirred as he felt a sudden chill collapse on the front half of his body. He pulled the blanket closer and almost dozed off again when he heard a door slide open. He opened his eyes and sat up to make sure they were safe when he saw Oikawa standing in the shining moonlight. He looked annoyingly beautiful as he stared out at the placid water.

"Toru?" he called.

Oikawa turned and smiled at him, it was only at this angle that Iwaizumi realized he was naked. "Hajime," he smiled, it looked ghostly in the moonlight. "I want to go back in with you." Iwaizumi couldn't get out of bed fast enough.

O&I

 **AN: I hope you guys liked it! This is actually my very first Oikawa and Iwaizumi fic and I was a little nervous but I think I captured them pretty well. Please review and send more requests! Remember send a prompt for sure and a couple if you'd like. See you next fic!**


	4. Demons

Pairing: Hinata & Kageyama

Summary: Hinata has no friends and is getting depressed, against his usually practical judgment he makes a bad deal with demon!Kageyama. Everything is pretty good until he closes his eyes for the last time.

Word Count: 4,405

Sex: Yes (Kageyama- top; Hinata- bottom)

Demons

Hinata picked his books up off the ground, that was the second time this week that the school bully and the bane of his existence, Luke, had ripped his backpack off his back and tossed it as far as he could. He was close to crying and it made it harder  
to put his stuff back. No one stopped to help him, a few people looked on in pity but no one actually came over. He didn't really expect them to given that he didn't have any friends, still, it would've been nice.

"Mr. Hinata," his math teacher said disapprovingly as he entered the class late, his dirty bag held in his hand. "Not only are you past attendance you're going to get my room all messy to top it off. Just go to the principal's office, I'll send your work  
there."

"Yes sir," Hinata mumbled and turned around shutting the door on Luke's malicious grin. He got to the second-floor stairwell before he stopped and started to cry. His body was shaking as he sobbed from the loneliness of it all. He didn't even have any  
friends back home, the volleyball team was alright but most of them were older than he was and were more irritated than anything else that he had been put on the team when he was so short, high jump or not it seemed they felt he still hurt their chances.  
Everything was just going so wrong. The smile was cracking and his light was fading. Didn't anyone care about him?

 _I care_ a voice said. He looked around but didn't see anyone. _Shoyo_ someone said again and he looked up and down the stairs before looking out the window and seeing a boy standing in the quad waving. When Hinata waved back the boy smiled  
and wagged a finger beckoning him closer. Hinata dropped his bag and ran outside but the boy was gone. _Shoyo_ the boy was now standing at the gate outside of Hinata's school. _Come on, I want to show you something! I want to help,_ he reached  
his hand out towards Hinata who instantly ran after him. The boy kept a steady pace ahead of him.

"Wait!" Hinata called. "Who, who are you? Why are you running away? How do you know my name?"

 _I'm Kageyama_ the boy jumped in the air and turned back to look at Hinata. Hinata's eyes went wide, Kageyama's feet weren't on the ground anymore, instead, he was hovering and still moving forwards. Hinata noticed then that Kageyama was also...a  
little see through.

"Woah," Hinata stopped and watched as Kageyama floated. "How are you doing that?"

 _I'll tell you once we get there,_ Kageyama promised but didn't stop. Hinata scrambled to catch up again. Kageyama dragged him all over the town he collected black cat's fur, he got a small box and then followed Kageyama to a dirt crossroads. _Put everything in the box along with a picture of yourself_.  
Kageyama instructed. Hinata took out his school ID and tossed it into the box. _I felt you calling out desperately Hinata,_ Kageyama said holding his hands which were clutching the box. _I won't make you do anything you don't want to do but...if you bury this box and make a wish, I'll make it come true. It'll only cost you your soul._

"My...my soul?" Hinata was surprised. He wasn't entirely religious so what good was a soul anyways. Apparently, it was good enough to get him a wish though. Kageyama nodded and reached up to stroke Hinata's cheek.

 _Anything you want_ he repeated. _Just bury the box in the dirt and wish. Or go back to what I took you away from. The choice is yours._ With that, the warmth of Kageyama's touch left him and he was all alone again. Hinata clutched the box.  
He was so sick of being alone.

He dug a hole, shoved the box in it and covered it up. "Ok so...I don't really know how this works. I guess I just make a wish but um...well ok here I go. I, I wish I had a friend," Hinata sobbed a little. "A really good friend, one who played volleyball  
with me and went to all my classes, who wanted to go out to eat and hang out, who could help me study and maybe help me make more friends. I just want to be friends." He whispered.

Hinata waited for a few minutes but nothing happened, had he hallucinated the whole thing? Had Kageyama ever even been there? He sighed and went to dig up the box...but it was gone.

"Well how's that for more rotten luck," he kicked the dirt. He walked slowly back to school to get changed for practice.

"Hey Hinata," a voice he didn't recognize called. He turned and saw Kageyama, but this time he wasn't transparent he was solid.

"Kageyama?" He looked at him confused.

"Hurry up or we'll be late to practice," Kageyama nodded towards the gym holding Hinata's backpack out to him. "I mean you still want to walk together right?"

Hinata was too dumbfounded to say anything, Kageyama hadn't lied...he had...a friend. He smiled brightly, tears in his eyes and ran over. "Ya, let's go," they made their way to the changing room. Hinata was worried briefly when Kageyama just strolled  
into the room with him but no one acted as if anything was out of the ordinary.

"Don't say anything," Kageyama whispered in his ear as he passed to put his bag down and get changed. Hinata nodded stealthily and got his own clothes out to change. Once they were in the gym pretty much everyone was normal, they were polite but nothing  
else. They ran, they served, they practiced receiving and then lined up for spikes.

"Thanks for the serving tips," Hinata said as he lined up in Kageyama's line instead of Suga's. The setters were also in need of practice.

"No problem," Kageyama smiled. "Now make sure you watch the ball, ya Shoyo?"

"Naw I thought I'd just let it fly past me and drop," Shoyo laughed and lined up. Daichi tossed the ball to Kageyama and in a daring move that got everyone's attention Kageyama set it at the speed of light. A few of the team members snickered under their  
breaths at the awful toss for Hinata but the gym fell silent as Hinata sprinted forwards, jumped like a kangaroo and hit it _hard_. Suga's line had stopped altogether, Tanaka had even missed his spike to stare. Daichi and Noya weren't throwing  
balls, everyone was just staring as Hinata landed on the ground again and ran to get his ball.

"Great set Kageyama," he called as he ran back to the line. Slowly each hitter came and Kageyama adjusted. It was Tsukki who finally cracked.

"Set us that freak fast like you did for Hinata, there's no way it can be as hard to get as it looked." Tanaka and Asahi nodded eagerly to try their luck at it too. The three spikers obsessed over the tosses for awhile before they all finally accepted  
defeat.

"Wow Hinata," Tanaka said as he was wheezing. "You're pretty impressive to hit a ball like that. You'll have to show coach when he gets here that could be a powerful weapon in a game."

"Tanaka's right," Asahi agreed drinking some water. "I want to practice harder to keep up with that. But you've got amazing skill." One by one they all came over to Hinata and congratulated him, patted his back or his shoulder. Noya even asked Hinata  
to hit at him so he could practice receiving such an incredible spike. Too soon for everyone, it was time to go home. They walked together until one by one they split off and soon it was just Hinata and Kageyama left to climb the mountain.

"Thank you," Hinata stopped and grabbed Kageyama's shirt without warning. "Thank you," he mumbled repeatedly.

"It's nothing," Kageyama turned and smiled.

"Don't say that," Hinata snapped. "It's- it's everything to me! I I was going to kill myself, I hated my life. I had nothing and now...thank you," he was crying. Kageyama put his finger under Hinata's chin and tilted it up.

"Remember this feeling, this joy, when it's time to pay up, it'll help." Kageyama leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Hinata's lips and a red light passed around them before disappearing. "Let's walk home," Kageyama beckoned but Hinata was blushing  
furiously, his first kiss.

K&H

The rest of that first week was much the same for Hinata, Kageyama helped him in class, raising his failing grades to high and low Bs depending on the subject. They made plans with a few classmates to go out to a sushi bar on Friday night and made plans  
with the volleyball club to do karaoke Saturday night. Sunday they left for themselves and Kageyama came over and played video games. To Hinata's delight that didn't mean the invitations weren't available, Hinata was asked to attend three different  
functions on Sunday, but he declined them all in favor of alone time with Kageyama. As they played more games and met more people Hinata's circle of friends expanded exponentially, so quickly and so well that soon he didn't need Kageyama introducing  
him anymore or building bridges for him because he was finally able to do it on his own. Kenma was always his favorite friend because Kenma was the first friend Hinata made on his own.

College came around and Kageyama was noticeably absent. Things were still great, Hinata ended up at the school Owikawa had attended and Kageyama had taught him the freak fast, nothing was like Kageyama's but it was a good substitute if he wasn't going  
to get the real thing. In the summer between high school and college, he was asked to participate in the junior Olympics for Japan. The practices and games had nearly killed him but the experience was amazing. Classes during college were a little  
bit of a struggle, even with tutors provided by the volleyball team Hinata was grasping for the C's he managed. But by his sophomore year, he hadn't seen Kageyama in nearly two years, he had been hurt the most when Kageyama hadn't attended his JO  
games. He had wondered if his friend hadn't shown up for the junior Olympics what would he show up for.

 _Hopefully, I'm right_ Hinata thought. Or this is gonna suck. He left his bedroom and bathroom door unlocked in case his suspicion was incorrect, left an alarm to go off in five minutes to alert someone that something was wrong. He took the handful  
of pills and tossed them back. _Come on, where are you?_ He was starting to feel woozy.

"Fucking stupid," he suddenly heard cursing and felt a hand grasping his face. He felt fingers being shoved down his throat and the uncomfortable feeling of bile climbing up and spilling out. The hand was unrelenting though and he wretched at its command  
three more times until finally even with sharp nails digging into the back of his throat he could be forced to produce no more. He was crying, he always cried when he threw up, but the figure before him was unmistakable.

"Kageyama," he leaned into his friend's arms.

"Shoyo you baka what on earth were you doing?" Kageyama was furious as he held Hinata to him tightly. He was stroking Hinata's hair and kissing the top of his head. Hinata had effectively nested into Kageyama's lap. Kageyama jumped as the alarm by Hinata's  
door went off but he snapped and the machine went quiet.

"How did you do that?" Hinata asked too comfortable to move at all, except to wrap a lazy arm around Kageyama's waist.

"I'm a demon you idiot you don't think I can turn an alarm off."

"I don't know you made me throw up to get the drugs out I thought maybe it was different or something."

"I did that to teach you a lesson," Kageyama's grip got tighter on Hinata as Hinata struggled to glare up at him.

"You could've done it so easy and you made me throw up _four times."_ Hinata was upset. "Four seems a little excessive don't you think?"

"Not at all you idiot. You scared the crap out of me, imagine my horror as I'm trying to manage things in my little section of hell and one of my idiot underlings says one of my deals is about to show up. I'm getting ready to welcome them to hell and  
I realize you've tried to kill yourself. I mean what do you think that does to me Hinata?"

"You don't come to see me anymore," Hinata mumbled.

"What?" Kageyama sounded confused.

"I mean I graduated high school and you disappeared. I made junior Olympic and you didn't even come to a game, hell you didn't even show up to say congrats. I've been in college for two years and haven't heard a peep from you. I've tried rituals to summon  
all sorts of things and got chased by a fucking poltergeist trying to get ahold of you. It's not like I was like ok so this Saturday I'll do my laundry, finish that English paper, try to kill myself and then stop by the store for milk if I have time.  
I've been trying but you don't come."

"You-you have other friends now," Hinata had managed to sit up and could see that Kageyama had tear tracks down his cheeks.

"That doesn't mean I just stop wanting you Kageyama! Not to mention every night for a year in high school we slept in the same bed. We made out I mean shit I lost my virginity to you and you think oh well at least he's got Kenma?"

"Well...ya," Kageyama's cheeks were burning red.

"No!" Hinata yelled. "No that's not how it works. I want you too. I want you most. Shit Kageyama is it really so hard to see I'm in love with you?"

"You...you love me?" Kageyama was in awe.

Hinata looked at him slack jawed. "Yes!" He yelled. "Was that not obvious? I feel like I'm about as transparent as they come."

"I'm sorry I guess I wasn't really looking," Kageyama blushed. "I I haven't been here in awhile I don't know...I mean I miss you sure but I have things I take care of too."

"Everyone gets a job Kageyama, in just saying come visit me on Saturdays or something. Or spend your nights here instead of wherever you are."

"And...that's something you would want?" Kageyama asked shyly.

"Yes, very much," Hinata took his hands. "I love you. I don't want to be apart," he leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Kageyama's lips.

Kageyama pulled him into his lap and was running his hands down his back. He slipped his hands under Hinata's loose t-shirt and trailed them up and down the bare flesh. His fingers massaged his lover's back gently adding pressure down his spine as he  
struggled to remember every inch of the flesh. Hinata readjusted to be sitting straddling Kageyama and tightened his legs around his demon's torso pushing his already hard cock into Kageyama's stomach. Kageyama bit into Hinata's lip and like it was  
three years ago fumbling around in Hinata's bed for the first time he opened his mouth and let him slide his tongue in. Their tongues greeted each other kindly, not fighting for power but reconnecting with lost touch. Hinata was pulling his fingers  
through Kageyama's hair as they enjoyed their reunion.

"Shoyo?" Kageyama said suddenly pulling away. 'Ne?' He muttered still dazed from their long overdue makeout session. "Do you wanna run the shower?" He nodded to the simple white tile shower that was connected to Hinata's room.

Hinata licked his lips and nodded getting up off Kageyama and taking his shirt off to run the water. "You prefer warm right?"

"As hot as you can stand it," Kageyama spirited into Hinata's attached bedroom. He heard Hinata singing softly as he prepared the shower. Kageyama smiled it was nice and familiar. Hinata's room was small there was a poster of The Little Giant that he  
had back when he was still in high school as well as carefully framed pictures of each of his teams. Kageyama was surprised to see a frame on his nightstand with the two of them in it. He used his magic to change the bedroom dramatically, for starters  
sound proof walls and a private door that no one could get in. He painted the walls a steely dark grey and changed the bed into a black rod iron. He gave Hinata a nightstand with some new clothes as well as a drawer for...other things should either  
of them feel so brave, he also added a drawer for himself, his home. No. better, their home.

"You ok out he...you changed some stuff," Hinata smiled. "It looks nice, but the white comforter looks a little plain now, we'll have to get a new one."

"Sounds good," Kageyama took Hinata's outstretched hand and allowed him to lead him into the bathroom. Before he was all the way in Kageyama winked and the bedspread was stitched with black patterns in swirls and elegant curves. He topped it with rose  
petals and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Hinata gulped and blushed softly as he drew Kageyama's shirt up and over his head. He had missed seeing the creamy white skin that was always soft to the touch. He placed both his hands onto Kageyama's chest.

"I missed this," Hinata said and Kageyama hummed as he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation. Hinata let his hands roam without destination or haste. Kageyama occasionally stole lazy kisses. Hinata's hands eventually found their way under the hem of  
Kageyama's jeans and while one hand gently brushed over Kageyama's half-hard length the other went to work with the buttons. Kageyama was hissing as he hardened in Hinata's hand and the jeans began getting too tight.

"Let me," Kageyama insisted and nudged Hinata's hand away and undid the button himself pushing them down. Hinata smiled happily seeing the effect he had on the man he wished he could call his boyfriend. He slid to his knees and looked down to hide his  
smile at the string of curse words that poured out of Kageyama's mouth just at his descent. He pressed his tongue onto the fabric of Kageyama's boxers and his lover hissed.

"Fucking tease," he muttered under his breath. Hinata snickered and nuzzled his nose to the wet spot causing a long groan to come out of Kageyama's mouth. "Unless you want me to help this along do speed up, ya?"

Hinata snickered and pulled the boxers off by their elastic and flattened his tongue against the base drawing it up to the tip which he eagerly took into his mouth. Kageyama was breathing more heavily as Hinata kept his torturously slow pace up.

"Shoyo," he groaned trying to push more of his dick into the boy's mouth.

"You know I'm starting to feel a little useless here," Hinata teased pulling away briefly. "If you're going to be so demanding you might as well get someone else to do it."

"No," he grumbled and gasped on 'I'm sorry' as Hinata took his full length into his mouth. It was just the way he remembered Shoyo had a deliciously tight mouth and it worked him expertly, causing waves of pleasure to crash over him quickly. He was whispering  
Shoyo's name over and over. Hinata sucked and licked and nibbled, he exploited all of his old tricks to bring Kageyama to his release as quickly as possible. It was selfish really. Because Hinata wanted to have sex with him as quickly possible and  
as nice as blowjobs could be he'd rather spend exhaustive amounts of time on them after feeling his not quite boyfriend inside of him again. Kageyama grabbed Hinata's hair and shoved as far down his throat as he could shooting his seed straight down  
and nearly choking Hinata as he did. Kageyama pulled out and apologized but Hinata simply kissed him.

As Kageyama got ready for round two he gram bed Hinata by his thighs and lifted him. Hinata gasped but all it did was allow both boys to slip their tongues into each other's mouths. Kageyama lifted Hinata into the shower and pressed him against the wall,  
he ignored the fact that Hinata was still wearing pants and the protests about it too. Instead, he focused only on enjoying the warm sensation of his lover finally pressed against him once more. His hands were rubbing up and down Hinata's back pulling  
him as close as humanly possible. He was rubbing his dick against Hinata's leg which was causing them both to moan.

"Shoyo I want your pants off," Kageyama gasped.

"I tried to warn you before we got in the shower Tobio," Hinata laughed.

"I know I was in a fog, I want you so bad."

"Me too but that's why I need my pants off," he laughed again as Tobio moved away and helped set Hinata down gently. Hinata took his pants and boxers off as Tobio steadied him. He barely had them off before he felt Tobio's arms hiking beneath his legs  
and hoisting him up against the shower again.

"Do you remember the last time we did this?" Kageyama asked positioning the tip of his dick outside of Hinata's entrance.

"Uh do you because it's been awhile and you haven't got lube on that or anything…"

"You're not stretched out by now?" Kageyama tilted his head sideways.

"Why would I be the last time we had sex was two years ago, a little more than that actually."

"Well ya you and me what about other guys?"

"What other guys? There are no other guys Tobio, there's just you."

Kageyama's eyes went wide. Just him? Shoyo had been alone so long because he was too busy working his way up among demons. His breath caught and tears welled in his eyes. He'd never felt so special before, no one had ever cared about him this much could  
this be…

"Tobio?" The word came out gasped as Tobio shoved inside in one thrust. Tears instantly fell from Hinata's eyes and he bit down on Kageyama's shoulder, dug his nails into his back and clung on tighter. His ass was on fire.

Tobio was stunned for a moment. "Sh-Shoyo I'm so sorry! I I wasn't thinking I jus-"

"It's fine," Hinata was grinding his teeth. "I'm ok just give me a second."

"Ya of course," Kageyama started soothingly stroking Hinata's back taking extra care to massage just above his ass and even dipping lower to rub around his hole occasionally.

"The last time we had sex was two days before I didn't hear from you again. We were on our bed, it was more of a quickie than anything else, kind of lazy and rushed. Not like we didn't want to do it just like we were both a little tired and trying to  
keep up. We fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up the same way."

Kageyama stared at him. "Sorry the last one was so bad," he felt embarrassed. "I meant the last time we did it in the shower though."

"Oh ya," Hinata's voice lit up. "It was after senior prom. We were both disgusting because Yamaguchi had thrown up in the limo on the way home. We fought for the shower then said fuck it let's do it together. It was really hot if I remember right, my  
mom was out of town and Natsu was with my aunt."

"Yup, and we did it like four times. Wanna see if we can beat it?" Kageyama smirked.

"It's our first time in two years Kags I think that'll be easy," Shoyo leaned forwards and kissed Kageyama. He bucked his hips against his boyfriend and felt him respond immediately. Hinata was panting and moaning when he pulled away. "Date me," he said  
between pants.

"What?"

"Date me, please. I can't go another two years without you, in fact, I don't know if I can go another day."

"Yes," Kageyama nuzzled Hinata' s cheek while pushing in and out of him. Hinata laughed before they were both overtaken by pleasure and set out to beat their record.

K&H

The years past slowly for Kageyama and Hinata. They were kind for the most part, they blessed the couple with a love that lasted both of their lives, until Hinata got sick. His husband Tobio wanted to spend a fortune on keeping him alive. But at 83 Hinata  
urged he be conservative, a comfortable bed and his soulmate was all he needed he insisted. He signed a DNR and donated most of the money they had to the Karasuno volleyball team. They never had kids, a choice they were both at peace with. They had  
traveled and gotten married several times, they had both played in the olympics twice and received a gold medal once. It was a full life, Hinata insisted. It didn't make it any easier for Kageyama when he stopped breathing. Tobio abandoned his human  
body just seconds after Hinata's last breathe.

"Shoyo," Kageyama was staring at the spirit of the boy he had fallen in love with years ago. Both looked exactly as they had the day the deal was made. "Shoyo I have the ability to release you from your deal," he was already crying although he tried to  
keep the pain from his voice. "You could go to heaven and live an eternity of bliss instead of damnation. Shoyo I want that for you. I rele-"

"Stop," Kageyama was surprised when Shoyo took his hand and pressed a finger to his lips. "Tobio," he smiled. "I vowed forever, I didn't say until death do us part, because I didn't want to part then either. And I still don't. Don't you see Tobio, without  
you, that is my eternal damnation." He smiled and Tobio started crying in earnest and clutched onto the orange ball of sunshine that had become his whole world.

"I love you Shoyo!"

K&H

AN: Thank you so much for reading. I have a lot of couples to come for this set of one-shots and I happily take requests. I'll try and update frequently. Reviews always make me smile thanks.


	5. Accidents

**Pairing:** Kuroo & Tsukishima

 **Summary:** Kuroo has always been a little reckless but when he's in a relationship for some reason he's worse. Tsukki has always been cautious and so it takes a lot of coaxing for Tsukki to finally let Kuroo take him out on his motorcycle, and for good reason. Tsukki is just getting used to the wind flying by him and the feeling of Kuroo's chest beneath his arms when the worst happens.

 **Word Count:** 2574

 **Sex:** No

Accidents

Kuroo wakes up to the worst thing he's ever seen. His head is aching, he's bleeding from somewhere, he can taste blood in his mouth. His ears were ringing and couldn't focus on what was going on around him. He reaches up to wipe his forehead which felt sticky and saw that his skin was in shreds, he looked down, he was lying on asphalt. Road rash, he'd seen it on some friends before...after they crashed! Oh god, he touched his forehead quickly and it came back red with blood. He'd crashed, oh shit. He looked behind him and saw his bike, oh it was fucking wrecked. He was pissed, that bike had cost him a fortune and it was going to cost another one to fix it. He wasn't really focusing on himself though so he was surprised when pain shot through his leg. He looked down, oh shit, his jeans were in shreds and his leg had some pretty bad road rash too. He'd crashed, him, he never crashed. He had to think.

 _He was weaving in and out of cars like usual, did his chest feel tighter than usual? He shook it off, the wind was cascading threw his hair like usual. There was a dark blue car, he remembered them. That guy had been on his case since he had split the lane to get by him, it had probably been a good four miles with that guy tailing him, making dangerous maneuvers to try to keep up with Kuroo. Kuroo had seen an opening in between two trunks and hit the gas to make it, apparently he hadn't though, no wait. He had, he remembered the feeling of relief before the guy was suddenly behind him. A phone, he had looked into his rearview mirror and seen the guy on the phone before, before he went spinning, the guy must have clipped him._

Kuroo looked up at the freeway sign, the 9? He was never out this way, mostly he went downtown or close to his school. What was he doing out here? Suddenly he could remember snippets of a conversation.

" _Please?" his own voice whined._

" _No I don't want to, the thing's a deathtrap," Tsukki, his boyfriend and his typical rage against his now destroyed baby._

" _Oh come on Tsukki I haven't crashed once, you'll be fine with me," he was so confident._

" _Kuroo I don't...could we...could we go out to the meadows and star gaze?"_

" _Sure, sap," Kuroo had teased._

The meadows. Oh god, the meadows were off the 9. No, no please, let it be some awful coincidence. He turned his head around as much as he could manage before looking straight ahead and seeing the crumpled and bloody body of his boyfriend.

"Kei!" he yelled, tears only just starting to spill down his cheeks. "Oh god, Kei!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. His ears finally stopped buzzing and tuned into the outside world, people were around him. "Get off," he pulled his arm away. "Kei! Kei!" he didn't look away from where the tall blonde looked like he might be dead. "Oh god, I didn't do this, please tell me I didn't do this, Kei," he was weeping.

"Sir please calm down," he finally tuned into a voice that seemed to be addressing him. "A second ambulance is coming for your friend, but we have to treat your wounds, you have serious blood loss, we need to rush you into emergency."

"My boyfriend, I can't leave him, it's all my fault," Kuroo protested as he was shifted onto a stretcher he hadn't noticed. He was finally looking at the world around him, three lanes of the freeway were closed, the dark blue car was surrounded by police cars a little ways ahead. There was a second paramedic who was tending to Kei. He was headed to an ambulance. "Please, my boyfriend, I have to know that he's ok."

"He'll be fine sir," the paramedic soothed. "Your injuries are worse than his, worry about you right now." But Kuroo couldn't, he knew from his other friends that what looked superficial could sometimes get deadly after a motorcycle crash. But he was shut into the ambulance and sent off without a word to his boyfriend.

K&T

Tsukki woke up to quite a full room. Tanaka was asleep on the floor in front of two chairs which had been pushed together, Daichi was laying across them, his head and back supported by one and his legs by the other, Suga was on top of him. Kageyama was asleep against the wall with Hinata asleep in his lap. Asahi was unabashedly sprawled out on cold tile with Nishinoya curled up like a cat on top of him, one of Asahi's arms draped over him. Yamaguchi was resting in the chair next to the bed, his head laying on the mattress. Tsukki looked around wondering what on earth was going on. He looked down and saw IVs in his arm.

Ah, the motorcycle crash, Kuroo. He instantly pushed the nurse button and the door opened a moment later letting a crack of light into the otherwise dark room.

"Oh Mr. Tsukishima you're awake. I need to turn on the light to check you out."

"Please restrain for a moment," he requested.

"Oh, is everything alright?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me about that after. My boyfriend, Tetsuro Kuroo, is he alright?"

"Oh the man you came in with? Yes he's alright, he had to have some serious antibiotics, but his condition was similar to yours, with him getting a little worse road rash and you receiving a worse concussion." Great so he hit his head really hard, not that he was surprised that's what you get when you fly off the back of a motorcycle. "I do need to turn the light on now, it's imperative that I check your vitals now that you are awake."

"Very well," he nodded. She was met with several groans from around the room. The light stirred most of the Karasuno team.

"Excuse me," she said annoyed to Asahi and Nishinoya who were right in the path to the bed. "I have to get to Tsukishima."

"Step over," Noya grumbled as Asahi was already apologizing for his pintsize boyfriend.

"Noya get up," Daichi mumbled from his spot across the chairs.

"Oh for heaven's sake let the poor woman threw, it's enough that she's been dealing with a slumber party that's not hospital sanctioned."

"Tsukki," the entire room chorused to his surprise.

"Yes I'm awake," he blinked a few times.

"That's great," Suga was already sitting up, Daichi extended a hand to help Suga climb over the arms of the chairs. Once he was out Suga moved the leg chair in order to make Daichi's escape easier. Nishinoya was already off of Asahi and helping the ace of their team off the floor. Tanaka was already bombarding Tsukki with questions about motorcycles and why he was stupid enough to crash, a conversation which Nishinoya was also intently listening to. Kageyama was shaking Hinata awake and once they were both conscious enough they joined everyone around the bed. Yamaguchi's reaction was the most surprising though. He was grasping Tsukki's hand and crying silently.

"Give her some space to work," Suga insisted and most of the team stepped back. The nurse was examining him and making notes in his chart. He needed some painkillers and more anti-inflammatories along with some water. She headed to the nurse's station while his team crowded around checking on him, it made Tsukki feel oddly warm inside.

"Excuse me," she looked up to see a man standing at the counter.

"Um visiting hours are over," her hand hovered towards the security button.

"Ah yes I'm not visiting I'm simply looking to be discharged. I have my escort home right here," Kuroo placed a hand onto Kenma who was looking a bit drowsy himself and was in sweats, slippers, and a zip up sports jacket.

"Oh the doctor has to sign off on that."

"Whatever form you need sweetheart, I'm going home now."

She sighed and looked through the papers at her station and found the 'against medical advice' discharge and put it on the counter for him to sign. "Do you have any update on Kei Tsukishima?"

"That's confidential," she said closing his chart.

"Is he awake? Is he ok? That's all I want to know, I don't care about the medicine or anything, I just want to know that he's alright."

She sighed and looked around. "Yes, he's conscious and he's going to be fine. He'll have a little bit of pain and some possible scars but he'll make a full recovery. He was asking for you Mr. Kuroo."

"Ya I'm sure, but I'm a shitty person so, just prolong telling him I left as long as you can manage ok?" She sighed and went back to filling.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Kenma asked as they walked by Tsukki's room. It was dark again but there was enough light for Kuroo to see that his team was around him and he was sitting up, he wasn't smiling but he rarely did, he looked happy though. This really was for the best he told himself.

"Ya, let's go."

K&T

"Can I see Kuroo now?" Tsukki asked after bedrest for 24 hours. Suga and Daichi looked up at the nurse.

She sighed. "Mr. Kuroo checked out last night. He's not in the hospital. I can provide you with a phone to try and c- Mr. Tsukishima!" she yelled after him as he got out of the bed, carefully removing all of the medical gear lodged into him, something he was well practiced at from his advanced studies to go into medicine.

"Sign whatever you have to to get me out of here Suga, I'm going to find that son of a bitch and knock some sense into him. Fucking leaving the hospital when he's sick."

"And what is it you're doing?" Daichi asked arching an eyebrow.

"I'm going after him."

"Get in bed Tsukki, Kuroo's a captain, I'll get ahold of him and talk him back. I'll call you in half an hour with updates."

"Yes that's a good idea," Suga agreed and went over to Tsukki to steer him back towards the bed.

"Daichi...I don't want to leave this to someone else," Tsukki confessed.

"I know, sometimes you have to trust other people though. I'll do this for you Tsukki, and if I can't I'll come get you myself and check you out."

Tsukki hesitated. "Deal," he let himself be taken back to the bed.

K&T

"You're worrying Tsukki sick," Daichi came and sat next to Kuroo on the steps outside the gym.

"It's locked," Kuroo motioned at the doors behind him.

"I thought maybe it was just a nice day," Daichi smiled.

"Daichi I can't go in there," Kuroo buried his face in his knees.

"I know, it's locked." Kuroo rolled his eyes but sat up to look at Daichi.

"Daichi I hurt him, I hurt him badly. I can't ever look at him again, I don't deserve to."

"Maybe not, I don't know. I'd probably feel the same way if it was me and Suga, but the thing is it's not about you anymore. You hurt them and now they get to choose what comes next. They might decide they don't want to see you anymore and then it's over, but they might choose to forgive you. Don't you think Tsukki deserves that choice."

"Of course he does, but, how am I supposed to face him Daichi?"

"I think it'll be easy. You'll walk in and see him and you'll just want to be right there with him. You might get emotional, he might too. It was something scary you both went through. But now you can heal together, running away isn't the answer though."

"You're right, I know that. But I'm scared."

"I'll go in with you. Trust me I've seen him, he's waiting to see you."

"You're sure?" Kurro was unsure.

"He threatened to come down here himself." That made Kuroo smiles.

"Fine I guess I have no choice, if he's threatening to make his injuries worse then I'll just have to see him to keep him in bed."

"You're a real hero Kuroo, now come on," Daichi started walking back to his car.

The drive was short and soon enough Kuroo and Daichi were outside of Tsukki's room.

"Wait," Kuroo whispered grabbing Daichi's sleeve.

"What's wrong?" Daichi turned back.

"I just...need a minute. I haven't seen him since and...I just need a minute Daichi. He could've died I could've killed him." Kuroo kept a tight grip on Daichi's sleeve taking a few deep breathes.

"Yes you could have. And I'm guessing it's for reasons similar to those that Tsukki doesn't particularly like motorcycles. But you didn't kill him Kuroo, he's alive and so are you. Come on. Don't keep him waiting."

"You're right," Kuroo took a deep breathe. "Tsukki I made it," Kuroo walked in and looked at his boyfriend sitting on the hospital bed.

"It's about time," Tsukki said coldly.

"Tsukki don't be mad," Kuroo whined going over to the bedside chair and kicking Yamaguchi out of it.

"You left the hospital early when you had serious injuries, how can I not be mad at you," Tsukki snapped and turned an icy glare onto Kuroo. Kuroo froze, he'd seen Tsukishima's 'dead to me' stare a few times but never directed at him.

"Kei," he reached out to touch the boy's arm but Tsukki's harsh words were out faster.

"You disappoint me Kuroo, I mean honestly being so careless about your health and what the people around you might have to suffer because your life means more to them that's it does to you. Did you even stop to think about me or your mom and dad when you just checked out and went MIA?"

"Kei," he whispered again. "Don't be so mean."

"Don't be so mean? What are you twelve? You could've had internal bleeding or any number of things wrong with you given that you didn't stay around long enough to check test results and you just left to go die out in the cold where no one could have saved you. Grow up! You have to think-"

"Tsukishima," Daichi squeezed his shoulder forcing him to stop. He nodded at Kuroo who was crying.

Tsukki looked away embarrassed. "Ah...I'm sorry Tetsurō." He looked down ashamed. "I shouldn't have said that, I, I'm probably just messed up because of the drugs. Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry."

Kuroo shook his head, "no you're right, I was selfish. I should have come to see you the second I was allowed to. All of your friends were here and I let you down. Forgive me?"

Tsukki put his hand under Kuroo's chin and forced him to look up. "Already done," there was a tint of a blush on his cheeks as Kuroo smiled, Tsukki lifted his hand and wiped away the few tears that remained. "The most important part is that we're still alive."

 _Mhmm_ Kuroo agreed smiling brightly and leaning forwards to kiss his boyfriend. "Everything will heal."

"Just don't leave me again," Kei whispered.

"I won't. Promise."

K&T

 **AN: Ah! Finally getting to post for my favorite couple in the Haikyuu fandom. Please let me know how you like it. These two are so close to my heart. I'm currently doing their first time. I always accept requests and could use the ideas. When you send a request either by review or PM please include at minimum a prompt and if you'd like also a ship. Reviews always make me smile and usually make me update faster. See you for the next fic.**


	6. Last Christmas

**Pairing** : Daichi & Suga

 **Summary** : When they went their separate ways to college they both agreed that long distance never works. Daichi attends a college about a three hours drive away while Suga stayed local. Daichi comes back to town for a few important events every year, this time Kageyama and Hinata's Christmas party makes the list, which sends the two yearning lovers into close proximity once again.

 **Word Count** : 3,451

 **Sex** : Implied, nothing explicit

Last Christmas

Suga sighed as he stepped into the chill night air. The party inside was getting hectic and a little drunk. Kageyama and Hinata were hosting all current and former Karasuno volleyball members in the house they were sharing. They were very fortunate, it was a backhouse to Kageyama's parents so it was rent free but let the couple that was celebrating their third Christmas together have some privacy and a head start at a life together.

It was all very nice for the couple but some of the first years had snuck in some alcohol and the party was starting to get a little too unruly for Suga. Plus it was his second Christmas without Daichi and if he wasn't careful he would need to start drinking soon. Suga was always so careful to make sure that he and Daichi didn't run into each other and yet he hadn't thought to ask the now third years if Daichi would be here and now they were trapped in the same living quarters together. So Suga needed some air, needed a second to miss his relationship, needed a second to remind himself that Daichi was doing what he loved at a college that is hours away and that they both agreed long distance was not an option. So Suga walked along the street admiring the Christmas lights and getting lost in the chill of the wind.

"Suga," he heard a rich voice that made his stomach clench and his heart stutter. He turned and saw Daichi rushing out after him.

"Daichi," Suga was surprised.

"You always do this to me Suga," Daichi laughed and held Suga's winter coat up. "A Christmas sweater is not enough for this kind of weather." Daichi didn't even think he just tossed the coat around Suga, forcing them into close proximity, Suga's cheeks heated, and Daichi helped Suga get his arms into the jacket.

"Thanks," Suga smiled. "I don't want to keep you from the party though."

"It's fine, a walk sounds nice," Daichi turned to wait for Suga to start walking.

"Oh ok," Suga walked to stand next to Daichi and they started out into the neighborhood. Suga made sure to keep his hands in his pockets and his arms tucked close to his body. Accidental contact could lead to a very bad spark.

"How is college going?" Suga asked. "Are you still playing?"

"Yes I was really fortunate I picked the college because their receivers were weak and none of the first years were very strong either so I get a lot of court time. Much to Noya's annoyance, I'm actually the libero." Daichi smiled and it warmed Suga's heart. It was weird to think that they didn't really know each other anymore. They had been so close, they had been in love. Now it was almost like strangers.

"I'm glad you're getting to start, I know that was one of the reasons you went so far."

"Ya," Daichi's eyes lingered on Suga and he turned to face the houses on the other side under his ex-lover's intense stare. "What about you Suga? How has college been?"

"Oh it's been great," Suga smiled easily. "I'm still local so a lot kind of gets to stay the same. My classes have a few weird hours though since I'm in the nursing program but it's a lot of fun. I help out with practice for Karasuno sometimes and Kageyama and I spend a lot more time than I would have expected together. He even tore apart a first-year who asked why the setter who wasn't good enough to start was helping to coach." Suga laughed at the memory. Kageyama was a surprisingly fierce defender of the older boy.

"Ah, that's good. What a little shit though I hope he ran until he puked," Daichi looked agitated.

Suga laughed again. "Kageyama left him pretty terrified so they just sent him out for water."

"Ya, I guess I've never been on the receiving end of his anger."

The houses went past slowly, houses decorated in all white lights with hologram snowflakes falling, houses in green and red with an inflatable Santa in the front lawn, houses with blue and white, Suga's favorite, and houses that looked like Christmas had thrown up on them too. But whatever the house looked like Daichi and Suga would pause beside it and stare for a few moments.

"So uh are you, you know, seeing anyone?" Daichi wouldn't look at Suga.

"It's a little complicated," Suga confessed.

"Complicated?" Daichi looked over surprised. "Anyone who thinks a relationship with you is complicated isn't very good at relationships." Suga didn't say anything. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Suga shook his head, it was just about the last thing he wanted to do. "How about you are you seeing anyone?"

Daichi laughed. "No, I'm quite miserable at it. I've been on a few first dates but that's it."

"You're not miserable at it Daichi," those were the best days of my life, is what he wanted to add.

"Thanks," he blushed. "Well tell me a little bit about your guy. Is he from Miyagi? Maybe I know him."

"No, he's not. He came for college. He's ok there are some problems, we're very on again off again which drives me crazy but right now we're off and I just," Suga drew his long fingers through his hair, it was longer since the last time Daichi had seen him. "I just don't know if I want to be on again, he's not very considerate and the whole relationship is like a roller coaster, tsk sorry what a cliche thing to say."

"Hey if it's true, it's true," Daichi shifted his eyes to Suga. "But you shouldn't have to settle for anything Suga you deserve to be happy. If this loser isn't making you happy then drop him." Suga's phone vibrated in his pocket but he ignored the call after glancing at it.

"Thanks Daichi," he smiled brightly at him. "What about your parents how are they?"

"They're good, still mad at me for going so far," he grinned sheepishly.

"Well, that much I knew," Suga teased him. "Anything else? Big career change? New little sibling?"

"God I hope not," Daichi laughed. "I really would have been gone awhile then."

"Daichi a baby only takes one night then nine months. You've been gone longer than that," Suga laughed his breath visible in the chilled air. His phone rang again and he ignored it.

"How about you how are yours doing?"

Suga looked over at him confused before remembering. "Oh that's right, wow it has been awhile since I've seen you. Um well, dad died," Daichi froze. "It's ok though," Suga waved his hands in front of him. "It was almost a year ago now. Mom's been ok, she was really depressed at first, thankfully never suicidal, but she quit her job and opened a little tea house and snack shop. She's happy now and I'm happy for her." Suga smiled, returning his hands to his pockets and cuddling deeper into his scarf.

"You could've called me Suga," Daichi stared at him. "I mean I know we weren't together and I know I'm the one who left but, but well fuck, Suga that's your dad," his voice was strained and he was hurting. They hadn't been very close to each other's parents, they only confessed to being involved six months before graduation, before they realized that they would inevitably be breaking up.

"It's ok Daichi," Suga said. "We managed."

"I'm so sorry," Daichi hugged him, Suga had been desperate to avoid contact for this reason. It was so warm and familiar, so easy to fall back to. His phone vibrated again and he pulled away.

"I should take this, thank you Daichi." He smiled, he really missed his boyfriend, ex his ex-boyfriend. "Hello," he answered his much less enticing current, not current, complicated, he answered his complicated boyfriend.

"Suga," came slurred through the line.

"Oh fuck Kouji," Suga cursed much to Daichi's surprise. Daichi took his own phone out to busy himself and not intrude as they continued through the streets, beginning their return to Kageyama's place. "Kouji where are you, the answer better be at home."

"I am, I am, I promise. I love you Suga. I miss you so much."

"Kouji we agreed not to talk until college resumed, remember?"

"I'm sorry. I just, I had to talk to you."

"Kouji I still need time to think, please don't call again. I'll see you when we get back." Suga hung up the phone not waiting for a response. He sighed and pocketed the phone.

"The lights look great," Daichi said putting his own phone away.

"Ya they do," Suga laughed a little and hugged Daichi's arm, he snuggled in for warmth. The contact barrier was already broken and the warm feel and enticing smell of Daichi would help sooth him after hearing from Kouji.

"Are you planning on staying at Kageyama's tonight?"

"Ya I think so, it's pretty late to be heading home. You?"

"Well, it's that or a three-hour train ride."

"Right sorry, that was dumb," Suga laughed a little. His phone rang again and he fished it out. "Sorry," he shot Daichi a look letting go, Daichi immediately missed his warmth but didn't pull him back. "Kouji, I asked you not to-"

"I just don't see the problem!" Kouji yelled causing Suga to flinch away from the phone at the unexpected volume.

"You're kidding right?" Suga couldn't believe they were having this conversation, but Kouji was drunk so at the same time he really could believe it. "Kouji how do you not see the problem with what happened?" Suga whispered.

"But I said I was sorry," Kouji whined at him.

"Sorry doesn't pay for my hospital trip," Daichi's head snapped over.

"I can, will that make you come home?"

"I told you I need the break to myself in order to figure out if I even want to call that place home again. I need you to not call me again. Don't go out and drink ok? Don't drive either, I don't want you hurt, do you understand?"

"But I want to see you," he whined.

"No Kouji, we're not going to see each other for another week or so."

"But please," he was whining.

"Can I help?" Daichi's face was pressed right onto Suga's. His lips were brushing against Suga's ear as he whispered huskily. "Let me tell him off," his hand went to grab the phone and still he waited.

"Yes please," Suga whispered back.

He took the phone and pulled Suga into his arms. "This is Daichi, yes Suga's ex-boyfriend, you're not going to talk to him again tonight. Don't call him again tomorrow, in fact, don't call him again ever. When he's ready to talk to you, if he's ready, he'll call you. Until then, goodbye." He hung up the phone and wrapped his second arm around Suga.

Suga rubbed his face into Daichi's chest. "I miss you so much," he was crying.

"Don't cry baby, I've got you. You're safe he's not going to hurt you ever again."

"I miss you so much Daichi," he clung onto him.

"I know, this is so hard. So much harder than I thought it would be." Daichi started to cry too.

Suga sniffed, "no we can't do this, we have to stay strong. We broke up for reasons, they're still the same."

"You're right, you're right," Daichi wiped his own tears.

"We need to think about something happy," Suga was wiping his tears too.

"Ok, you're right, um remember our first Christmas together?" Daichi took his hand as they turned onto Kageyama's street.

"Of course I do, you got me a volleyball and decorated it with crows and colored it orange and black and put my name on it. I still have it."

"You kept it?" Daichi blushed. "I was so broke that year."

Suga laughed, "of course I kept it."

"Oh or the year after when we kept accidentally meeting under the mistletoe at the gym party."

"Ya accidentally," Suga rolled his eyes.

"You did that on purpose?" Daichi sounded shocked.

"You were the one who didn't want to come out to the team before that even after Hinata and Kageyama were public. You didn't leave me a lot of options for my Christmas kisses."

"I can't believe you did that," Daichi said.

"Really? I don't even think that's the worst I've done," Suga pondered.

"Oh really? Do tell," Daichi smirked.

"Oh no, not without something back. Tell me something you've done."

"Me?" Daichi looked offended.

"Oh don't act so innocent."

"Ok, ok I'm sure I can think of something embarrassing." Daichi pondered while they knocked on Hinata's door. "Ok well, our first anniversary, I didn't forget. I was just too embarrassed to give you the original gift I bought you."

"What? Really? We fought about that for like two weeks. What did you get me?"

Daichi's cheeks burned.

"Hi guys," Hinata opened the door. "You've been gone forever," he let them back in.

"Ya sorry," Suga smiled and came back inside.

"Some people have gone to bed already," Kageyama said.

"But we waited for you'" Hinata ran over Kageyama and cuddled into his chest.

"He's had a few too many."

"Good luck at morning practice," Daichi said, his hand resting on Suga's back.

"Ugh I remember our first-year practice after that," Suga said. "It was hell."

"Yes, it was, where are we sleeping?"

"Most of my spare rooms are taken, I've only got one left. Are you two ok sharing?" Kageyama glanced between the two of them.

"I think that's fine," Daichi said.

"Should be," Suga nodded.

"Ok this way," Kageyama took them down the hall to a room. "It's not much but it has a bed."

"Thank you Tobio," Suga smiled and opened his arms.

"Merry Christmas senpai," he hugged him tightly before returning downstairs with the last stragglers and Hinata who looked very unstable.

"So what did you buy me?" Suga asked as the door closed.

"I, it was, um it was uh anal beads...they vibrated...and hooked at the end. It was flexible." Daichi was a blushing mess.

Suga laughed, "why on earth wouldn't you give that to me? That sounds amazing."

"It was our first anniversary I didn't know how kinky you were yet."

"When you did find out?" Suga asked facing the wall and stripping.

"What would I say, I bought this awhile ago but only just learned you'd probably like it." Daichi stripped in the middle of the room, not bothering with the pajamas he brought and climbing into the bed in just his boxers. He watched curiously as Suga pulled on shorts and a loose t-shirt. "Ok, I shared, your turn."

"My turn," Suga turned to face him and colored under his stare. He went and flicked the light off, Daichi turned his phone flashlight on to offer a little light. Suga came and laid in the bed next to him. "On our anniversary, I still cook your favorite." Daichi's mouth watered thinking about the delicious food Suga always used to prepare for them. He was so spoiled in high school. Then he pictured Suga eating alone on their anniversary.

"I have a year and a half's worth of Christmas, birthday, and anniversary gifts stashed in my closet, they're wrapped." Suga smiled at him and reached out to stroke his cheek.

"I still dream about you."

"My mom cried when I told her we broke up."

"I've almost taken the train out to see you like five times."

"I block my number and call you when I'm having a bad day to hear your voicemail."

"I stole two of your favorite shirts and wear them when I'm sad."

"Is one of them my old Karasuno captain's shirt?" Daichi gasped.

"Ya," Suga laughed.

Daichi rolled his eyes, "keep it," he mumbled. "Here," Daichi reached out and pulled Suga against him. "I'll work on making is one smell like me too." Suga blushed. Daichi ran his hands up Suga's back softly, loving the smooth warm skin under his touch.

"I said your name once,"Daichi hid his face in Suga's hair as he admitted that.

"Alone or?" Daichi shook his head and Suga gasped and laughed. "Did they hit you?"

"No thank goodness," Daichi blushed. 'But it brought the night to an early end."

"I haven't dated anyone who doesn't have black hair."

"I want to kiss you right now."

"I'm waiting." Daichi pressed his lips to Suga's and just like that a year and a half's worth of progress was gone. They melted into each other, Suga provocatively pressing his hips into Daichi's and Daichi grabbing Suga's hips to pull him closer. Daichi's fingers dug in but he was shocked when Suga whimpered. He released him instantly.

"Suga?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," Suga smiled up at him but Daichi could see the panic behind it. He was hiding something.

"Tell me what's wrong." Suga shook his head, Daichi pulled his shorts down and moved the light of his phone over. He saw angry purple bruises. "Suga," he gasped.

"It's fine," Suga wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Did he do this to you?" Daichi was livid. Suga nodded slowly. "What else has he done to you?"

"Daichi it's nothing, it'll heal," Suga protested.

"What else?" Daichi demanded as not yelling as he could manage. "Suga please, besides if we're really going to do what I really want to do, then, then I'd see anyways." Suga bit his lip but pulled his shirt up over his head. Daichi shined the light of his phone onto Suga's bared abdomen. "I was wondering why you put a shirt on," he examined the angry bruises the spotted Suga's pale skin.

"Maybe because I'm cold or because I'm modest," Suga rolled his eyes.

"Don't believe you," Daichi reached out and traced the bruises softly. "Please promise me you won't go back to him, no matter what happens?" Daichi was desperate for Suga to say yes. He kissed his neck softly and waited patiently while Suga thought.

"I won't, I promise," Suga meant it, because after this, after what he and Daichi would do again, he couldn't have anyone else. He kissed Daichi and pulled him close. He was surprised when Daichi broke away and bent his head down to begin kissing the bruises wherever they fell, Suga smiled.

S&D

Suga and Daichi walked down to the train station a few days later together. It was hard to watch Daichi go. Suga thought that he made a mistake coming all the way down to the train station to see him off. But the paper he was holding in his hand helped alleviate that feeling. He'd finally know Daichi's biggest secret, his most embarrassing hard to admit thing since they separated. He and Daichi had both agreed to tell each other but couldn't bare to say something so embarrassing out loud. So last night he wrote his biggest secret on the paper, then this morning he surrendered it to Daichi.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Suga held Daichi's hand.

"Somehow this feels harder than the first time," Daichi whispered and leaned his forehead to Suga's.

"It does, don't forget you have to get on the train, wait until your car is out of sight of the platform, I'll wait until the last car passes me, then open the paper, ok?"

"Ok," Daichi kissed him a few times. "I'll be late," Suga nodded, kissed him once more fiercely then let him go.

He watched the train head away and when the last car went past him he opened the small paper folded between his hands.

'I still have a ring.'

Suga felt his heart stop. "Daichi!" Tears were falling from his eyes. "Daichi," he took a few steps to where the train had disappeared. "Daichi come back," he said, his cheeks slick and wet. "I-I love you."

"I know," he heard behind him and he turned around. "I read," he held the note between his fingers.

"Daichi," Suga's legs surged forwards and he flew into Daichi's arms.

"Suga," Daichi enfolded him and hugged him close to his body. "I love you too."

"Yes."

"Nothing's changed Suga," he said as he kissed the top of his head. "I'm still hours away."

"And I still see my life in Miyagi. But Daichi, we love each other. We can make it for another year."

"I think so too," he kissed him. "Oh, Suga I love you."

"I love you too, fiancé."

D&S

 **AN: Ah I had to sneak away from my family to get this posted on Christmas. I wanted to have a very happy surprise for all of my amazing readers. I hope your holidays, whatever you celebrate and wherever you are, are as amazing as they deserve to be. All the best to each and every one of my amazing readers. Please, please feel free to put in requests I do my best to have them done and published within a week and all I need is a prompt. Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Festivus, and a very very very Happy New Year.**


	7. He's Mine

**Pairing:** Kageyama & Hinata

 **Summary:** Kageyama is _great_ at keeping secrets (he likes to think so anyways) so he thinks that entering into a secret relationship with Hinata should be one of the easiest things he's done in awhile. But Yachi is starting to show interest in Hinata, a lot of interest actually. It's nothing that a fair warning shouldn't take care of, so he tells Hinata to stay away from the girl, but it turns out she makes that harder than the hot-tempered setter would have imagined.

 **Word Count:** 1,710

 **Sex:** No

He's Mine

"Oi," Kageyama called as Hinata started to walk home with Suga and Daichi leaving his hush hush boyfriend.

"Ah, sorry Kageyama," Hinata hugged Suga and Daichi quickly before retreating backward in order to join him on his journey.

"No it's fine," Kageyama said pushing down his slight scowl.

"Are you sure?" Hinata squinted at him, "because you seem pretty upset."

"It's not because you were going to walk home with Daichi and Suga, I don't care about that. I just wanted to talk with you today so I couldn't just leave you alone sadly."

"It's not a sadly that you want to spend time with me Kageyama," Hinata looked and noticed that no one else was around and took his boyfriend's hand. Kageyama smiled, Hinata always seemed to have an intuition for when he needed physical contact. It actually made what he was going to say next come a lot easier.

"Hinata, Yachi has feelings for you," Kageyama didn't look to meet Hinata's eyes simply stared ahead in order to make slow progress home.

"What?" Hinata sounded surprised. He really was an idiot, didn't notice anything, even when what he was ignoring could be potentially problematic in their relationship. "Are you sure? I don't see why she would, maybe someone like Daichi or Noya but me?"

"Yes dumbass I'm sure! Why would I bring it up if I wasn't?" Kageyama snapped but when he looked at Hinata the boy's eyes were wide and insecure. "Sorry," Kageyama sighed. "I didn't mean to yell," he scratched the back of his head. "I'm not mad at you I'm just, I'm annoyed she would like you."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because I like you, and you're mine, and I don't plan on sharing you with a blonde who has no idea what to do with a volleyball," Kageyama knew he was being irrational but the closer they got to parting the more he felt like he had to let Hinata know how he felt. He didn't want them to part angry with each other but he wanted Yachi getting in the way even less.

"I'm not saying that I want to be with her I just don't understand why she would like me," he shrugged.

"Because you're cute and sweet," he kissed Hinata's cheek.

"This is your street," Hinata smiled and got on his tiptoes to plant a quick kiss to Kageyama's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow," he waved smiling.

"Ya," Kageyama said as he watched Hinata jump onto his bike and head the rest of the way to his house alone.

K&H

"Hinata," Yachi called as he was headed up to the club room to change.

"Oh um ya?" he turned around to face her.

"Do you have a moment? Uh it's um club related. Just some paperwork, stuff." She smiled and looked up at him blushing and toeing the ground.

"Oh sure then, is everything ok?" Hinata's mind was spinning in order to try and remember what he had forgotten that could have been an issue. They were out in front of the gym while everyone else was getting ready.

"Ya um I," she looked around and took a deep breath before looking at him. "Sorry, I lied, it's not about the club. I just I, I like you," she was blushing. Hinata's eyes went wide, Kageyama had been right.

"Oh, um," his cheeks were bright red. How to turn someone down how to turn someone down. In truth he'd never thought he'd have to deal with it.

"I know it's sudden," she looked at him shyly and stepped towards him. "But I thought maybe after practice we could go get dumplings or something."

She leaned up on her tiptoes and his eyes went wide, he stepped back. "Kageyama," he blurted because he didn't know what else to say or how to start.

"Excuse me?" she asked looking confused.

"I um, I-I'm dating...Kageyama," he whispered his own cheek vibrant and burning, he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Yachi."

"Ah no! I-I'm sorry," she was sputtering and bowing a lot. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I didn't know-"

"Hey, hey," Hinata smiled at her. "Don't be sorry, no one knows really. Kageyama wanted to keep it hush hush so, don't tell anyone kay?" he asked looking at her.

"Kay," she whispered remembering why she liked him in the first place. "But ah Hinata," she called as he turned to get ready for practice. He turned back to her. "He uh...he shouldn't want to keep it a secret. If we were dating," she blushed. "I'd want everyone to know."

He smiled at her and headed up to get changed as she sighed and scuffed her shoe, darn.

He came down in his practice clothes and was immediately yelled at by Daichi. "Sorry, sorry," he called and caught up on his laps as quickly as he could. Noya was practicing receives while everyone else was practicing their hits. One side of the net had Suga setting and the other had Kageyama. Both were even so Hinata went to Kageyama's side naturally. He grabbed a ball and waited for his turn. When he got to the front he almost fumbled before he even tossed the ball up. Kageyama had him pinned with the most hateful glare he had ever seen. Still he tossed the ball towards his setter and ran to where he would hit. The toss went high though, and not high like he was used to, like he jumped with all his muscle and his fingers still barely brushed it. He was still trying to swing as he came down, trying to make contact instead of disappointing the team. When he landed his feet weren't lined up right and he fell on his ass instead.

"Hinata are you ok?" Suga asked looking at him concerned.

"Sorry," Kageyama muttered. "Too high."

"It's fine, sorry I"ll practice more, I'll jump higher." Hinata smiled and got himself up. "Thanks for worrying Suga," he went to grab his ball and get back in line. Suga shot Kageyama a look but continued working with his own line until they swapped. An hour and a half later and practice was over.

"Hey where are you going so fast?" Hinata called still pulling his jacket on as he ran to catch up with Kageyama.

"Home," Kageyama said not stopping.

"Well wait up," Hinata said. Kageyama sighed as Hinata ran to join him by his side. "What's wrong with you? You've been weird all practice. Are you mad that I didn't get your first toss? I said I'd work on it," Hinata pouted.

"No I'm not mad about that, I told you that was my bad."

"So tell me what's bugging you then?" Hinata went to reach for Kageyama's hand but it was tucked inside of his jacket, out of Hinata's reach. Suddenly Hinata felt even more self conscious about their...fight.

"I just," Kageyama sighed sounding frustrated. "I told you that Yachi liked you," he rounded on Hinata suddenly.

"What? Ya I know, I was there."

"So why were you alone with her?" he yelled.

"Oh she said she had something to talk with me about club," Hinata looked down. "But she ended up confessing to me that she liked me," he shrugged. Kageyama looked horrified. "It's not a big deal Kageyama. That's what you've been mad about this whole time?"

"Of course it's a big deal! What did you say? What did you do? What did she do? Did she kiss you?"

"No!" Hinata said looking up to meet his eyes. "She tried to but I told her we were dating."

"You what?" he sounded even angrier.

"How are you mad about that too? You know Yachi said that if you really cared about me you would want people to know that we were dating, I thought she was being harsh on you at first, but now I'm starting to think maybe she was right," Hinata moved past Kageyama and quickly slung his leg over his bike and headed towards his own house, leaving Kageyama to think about what was still left between them.

Kageyama sighed in frustration and went to his own house. He was trying to sleep but couldn't stop thinking about the hurt look on Hinata's face when he said that he thought Yachi was right. Ugh did Hinata not get that Kageyama would love to be public? It wasn't that he was ashamed of the orange haired boy, it would just make everything more complicated, people would have questions. He took his phone out and dialed Hinata's number. He got a sleepy mumble and considered hanging up.

"Sorry to wake you," he said.

"It's fine, why are you calling so late?"

"Because I'm sorry."

"Your sorry," Hinata asked.

"Ya, we can tell people we're dating ok?"

"It's late, we should talk tomorrow," Hinata yawned.

"You think I'm just sleep deprived or something. I'm serious."

"I'm sure you are," Hinata was smiling.

"I'll prove it to you," Kageyama tossed his covers off and grabbed his jacket. "I'm switching you to a video call," Kageyama said. He ran out of his house and down a few streets.

"Kageyama it's past midnight, you're going to get mugged, go home," Kageyama could now see that Hinata wasn't wearing a shirt to bed and he sat up seeming more alert and worried.

"No I told you, I'll prove it to you." He ran up a few streets before turning and heading to their captain's home. He knocked on the door a few times, a little out of breath.

"God what?" Daichi opened the door looking at the first year.

"Hinata and I are dating," Kageyama said proudly, even though his cheeks burned red.

"Oh for the love of-" Daichi slammed the door shut. "Congratulations," he yelled as he returned to bed.

Hinata laughed, "Daichi doesn't seem to care much," he smiled.

"No he doesn't," Kageyama lifted the phone up so Hinata could see his face also. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Hinata nodded.

"Daichi who was at the door?" Kageyama heard the sleepy voice of Suga, both boys looked at each other and snickered before Kageyama took off back to his house before he got caught.

K&H

 **AN: Thanks for reading! I always accept requests and could use the ideas. When you send a request either by review or PM please include at minimum a prompt and if you'd like also a ship. Reviews always make me smile and usually make me update faster. See you for the next fic.**


	8. First Times

**Pairing:** Kuroo & Tsukki

 **Summary:** Tsukki is scared out of his mind to have his first time. Well, it's not that exactly. It's more like he's scared out of his mind that the person he's with will think he's, well a total virgin, which he is so it shouldn't be a problem. But Tsukki has questions like, where are you planning on putting that? And are you sure it's supposed to get _that_ big? And why don't you get on your knees?

 **Word Count:** 3,436

 **Sex:** Yes (Kuroo- top; Tsukki- bottom)

If It's You

Kuroo and Tsukki were sitting on the couch one lazy winter day. Kuroo was working on college applications that he should have started awhile ago and Tsukki was getting a head start on some essays due after the break ends. Tsukki was focused on the architectural shift between post world war II and modern day when Kuroo started tickling up and down his leg softly. Tsukki sighed in contentment and closed his eyes for a moment to soak in the feeling.

"Hey babe," Kuroo said softly, Tsukki could feel his eyes on him but doesn't open to meet them, instead he simply nodded his head for his boyfriend to continue. "Do you wanna have sex?" It's everything in Tsukki's power to not let his eyes snap open in disbelief. The casual tone to it, the feigned innocence. He and Kuroo had been dating for nearly three months so it wasn't as if the inquiry was unfounded it's just that...Tsukki was nervous. This would be his first time being intimately involved with someone.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at Kuroo's which to his disappointment look more bored than anything else. "Sure," Tsukki said because he wasn't really sure how to rebuff Kuroo. But also he wasn't really against the idea of sex either. Sure maybe once upon a time he had hoped it would happen in some love struck moment where neither party could contain themselves anymore but that time was long gone. Now having someone who seemed experienced enough and like they were relatively clean was really all he needed. Kuroo and he were in a relationship so it's not like it would never have happened. Was it the panting, hot and bothered kiss he might have imagined Kuroo bestowing on previous lovers? No, but it was an honest inquiry.

"Now?" Tsukki asked setting his notebook aside.

"God please," Kuroo was practically throwing his laptop off of him. "You're much more entertaining to look at than college applications." Kuroo grabbed Tsukki's arm and pulled him on top. Tsukki managed to catch himself on his elbows to prevent himself from smashing his boyfriend. Kuroo's hands started rubbing up Tsukki's sides, pushing his shirt off of him. "You're sure we have the place to ourselves right?"

"Ya my mom is at work and my brother is out with friends," Tsukki kissed him gently.

"We'll end up in your room just in case but no better place to have a great make-out session than the couch," Kuroo smirked and tangled his fingers into Tsukki's hair pulling him closer. Tsukki usually hated giving up so easily on invading Kuroo's mouth but he was really nervous. He was fretting about what would happen and how sex would go and if he would be any good at it, that he just kind of let Kuroo do whatever he wanted. Kuroo's tongue was stretched to reach all around Tsukki's mouth, it rubbed against Tsukki's own tongue making him moan and slide his arms under Kuroo's head. Kuroo's hands parted ways, one continuing to rub Tsukki's back and the other traveling to his hip in order to pull it down. He ground his own hips up into Tsukki's causing him to moan softly. Tsukki pulled away from their kiss for a second when a rather surprising jolt of pleasure shot from his groin. He made a sound he'd never made before and heat flooded to his cheeks. He was a little breathless and he was pretty sure there was spit clinging to his lip that he tried to lick away.

Kuroo smiled up at him and kissed his lips gently again. He rolled his hips and Tsukki gasped once more letting Kuroo sneak his teeth into bite Tsukki's lower lip. Kuroo snickered and kissed Tsukki's cheek, trailing down slowly until he made it to his boyfriend's neck where he took his time to plant wet, open mouthed kisses, sucking gently and causing Tsukki to get even harder and more bothered, he was breathing more heavily, his fingers were clutching and unclutching in Kuroo's hair. He was squeezing his eyes shut and making gasps and groans as Kuroo continued to grind into him while also sucking at his sensitive skin.

Kuroo started pulling at Tsukki's pants when Tsukki finally reached to stop him. "We should go to my room if we're going to be any less dressed."

"Deal," Kuroo let Tsukki climb off of him and grab his shirt from the floor where Kuroo had carelessly tossed it aside. Kuroo pinched Tsukki's ass and laughed when Tsukki jumped and glared back at him blushing.

"You're so cute," Kuroo gushed hugging Tsukki briefly before following him into his room. "Now strip," Kuroo gave him a wicked smile that stirred a burning inside of Tsukki's stomach.

"Wh-at?" he stuttered airily.

"Pants off," Kuroo winked pulling his own shirt and jeans off, but leaving his boxers, not that it hid anything. Tsukki gulped and reached for his pants with a shaky hand, Kuroo noticed and tilted his head to the side. He opened his mouth to ask about it when Tsukki turned away and stripped, tossing his pants away and getting onto his bed to lay down on it and hold his hand out to Kuroo.

Kuroo joined him and decided to wait for his question. He resumed kissing Tsukki and enjoyed the grunts and groans that came from Tsukki's throat as Kuroo ground onto him. When he abandoned Tsukki's lips he was rewarded with more audible noises. Instead, he went to lick the shell of Tsukki's ear and snickered as he gasped and turned away quickly.

"Don't hide from me darling," Kuroo said tilting his head back and swirling the tip of his tongue around Tsukki's ear, earning a louder groan and Tsukki bucked his hips up into Kuroo. Kuroo sat up in between Tsukki's legs and looked down at him. "Mesmerizing," Kuroo whispered and put his hand over the bulge in Tsukki's boxers. A sudden and sharp moan erupted from Tsukki's mouth, eyes shut tight and hips jerking up. Kuroo hummed as he gently rubbed up and down. He moved his hands up and hooked his fingers under the boxers. He went to pull when suddenly Tsukki's hands were wrapped tightly around his wrists. He looked at his boyfriend who stared at him with wide panicked eyes.

"What is it?" Kuroo asked.

"It-it's nothing," Tsukki stammered and released his grip tentatively.

"Kei," Kuroo prodded him and his cheeks reddened.

"I, I, it's ok Tetsuro," Kei whispered.

Kuroo huffed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed focusing on crashing waves and rainforest noises, trying to calm down.

"Tetsuro?" Kei sat up and pulled on his boyfriend's arm.

"Just trying to get rid of my erection so my jeans won't hurt."

Kei's cheeks were cherry red. "Ok, but why? I said we could have sex, and yet suddenly you're stopping."

"You aren't talking to me Kei," Kuroo turned to stare into the younger boy's eyes. "If you don't talk to me I could hurt you and I'd never know. I'm not willing to do that, communication is kind of an important part of sex and if you can't even trust me enough to tell me whatever is clearly bothering you then I'd rather wait, I don't think it's the right time for us then."

Tsukki stared at Kuroo surprised. He couldn't have predicted this response from his boyfriend with a million guesses. That sort of made Tsukki an ass since he was that surprised his boyfriend would care about him. He looked down at the bed, his hand still gripping Kuroo's bicep gently.

"It's my first time," Tsukki whispered. Kuroo looked over to his boyfriend to judge his features. "Like with anyone...I'm…" ugh there had been sleepless nights and honest to God night terrors surrounding the next words he was going to say. "A virgin," he whispered.

Kuroo smiled, his index finger curling around Kei's chin and lifting it up to look at him. "We're all virgins once," he kissed his boyfriend's lips softly. "Nothing to be nervous about."

"You weren't nervous your first time?" Kei retorted.

"We were both virgins, it's a little different. But well, I was nervous my first time with a guy, I bottomed and I was scared as fuck. And I was nervous the first time I topped. The guy was an adamant bottom and his inspirational sentiment to my worry I would hurt him since I had no idea what I was doing was, eh if you've bottomed enough times you should know what it's supposed to feel like. I thought I'd piss myself, which would have been extremely unfortunate for him. But I've learned a lot more since my first time topping and I feel confident in my ability to not hurt you Kei. But are you sure you want to do this with me?"

"Yes, it was never you that I was worried about Tetsuro," Kei kissed him, winding his fingers into his hair. Kuroo shifted Kei so that he was sitting on his lap and rubbed his back gently as they made out for a little while. His hand began drifting down on Kei's back until he was pushing into his boxers and lightly teasing his boyfriend's hole. He could gulp into the kiss and feel him tense up, so he didn't push in he simply stayed outside, rubbing against it gently.

"Oh shit," Kuroo pulled away.

"What, what did I do wrong?"

Kuroo smiled and shook his head kissing Kei quickly. "Nothing, I just if you're a virgin you don't have lube and I don't have any on me."

"Oh," Kei said. "No, I don't." He looked down and his mind was shutting down, he had ruined it after all.

"Kei," Tetsuro's voice reached out to him in a panic. He felt his boyfriend's fingers running on his cheeks frantically. "It's nothing to cry about Kei, I can run to the store real quick and grab some," Kuroo was kissing his cheeks repeatedly. Kei hadn't realized he was crying but he just looked up at Kuroo and didn't try to deny the shame he was feeling for not being prepared. "Come on now," Kuroo kissed his lips then helped him off of his lap to sit on the side instead. "Don't cry babe, I'll be back in like ten minutes." With that he grabbed his pants and jacket, not even bothering with his shirt and headed out for the fastest shopping trip he'd ever make.

As Kuroo arrived back at the house he toed his shoes off by the front entrance and took the steps up to Tsukki's room two at a time. "Kei, Kei I'm back," he opened the door, cheeks red from running to the store and back.

"Hi," Kei squeaked from under the covers.

Kuroo grinned as he noticed the clothes Kei had been wearing tossed into his laundry basket. "Whatcha doing under there?" Kuroo tilted his head to the side shutting Kei's door and tossing the bottle of lube onto the bed.

"N-nothing," Kei answered timidly.

"Oh really," Kuroo tossed his shirt away. "You won't mind then if I take the blanket off right? It's much too hot in here for one of these." He was pulling at the bottom of the comforter already, not hard just enough to pull it taut between him and Kei. "Why don't you want it off?" Kuroo was smirking devilishly now, Kei had already managed to reawaken the erection he was worried might take it's sweet time to come back.

"I-I…"

"Yes?"

"I'm...naked."

"So why can't I see?" Kuroo crawled onto the bed and kissed Kei's lips roughly, he trailed his way down his neck and began working on what would undoubtedly be a huge hickey the following day.

"Tetsuro," Kei moaned, tangling his fingers into his boyfriend's hair. Slowly Kuroo moved the blanket off of Kei while he sucked on his neck. He pulled away to stare down at his boyfriend. Kei was blushing but didn't move to cover himself or protest at all.

"You're like a dream," Kuroo whispered nuzzling Kei's ear, his hand moving over Kei's bare skin, ghosting over his hard pink nipples drawing out surprised gasps from his lover's mouth. Kuroo situated himself to be in between Kei's legs as he kissed along Kei's faint abs.

"Tetsuro, I, I think I'd rather just get it over with."

"Get it over with? That's not really a way to be thinking about sex my darling," Kuroo looked up at him.

"I'm just so anxious, I'd rather do it and then if there's anything else you want to do, go back to it or something."

Kuroo sighed. "I don't want this to be a chore Kei, it should be enjoyable."

"That's why I just want to get the sex part out of the way."

"That's the best part, but I want to give you a blow job and I want to slide my fingers in and out of you, I want to see what you taste like and swallow you whole. Kei I'm not looking for everything to just be rushed. Maybe we shouldn't do it right now."

"You ran all the way to the store to get the lube, of course, we're doing it."

"Kei screw the lube, it's not a big deal. You being comfortable is." Tetsuro laid beside Kei and took him into his arms running his hands up and down his back. "Just relax Kei. It's just me," he kissed the top of his boyfriend's head.

"I don't want to do this I just want to have sex, I want to get it over with and I want to stop stressing out about how my first time is going to end up."

Kuroo looked at him with a worried expression. "But I don't think that's a healthy attitude to have about sex. You sound like a sexually repressed convert who has been told his dick will send him straight to hell. Kei the way you're acting I feel like I'd be abusing you."

"No, no Tetsu," Kei climbed on top surprising him. "You're not abusing me, I just, I want to get this time over with, so that next time we can do all of the amazing things and focus on that and not worry about this whole virginity issue."

"But Kei, your virginity isn't an issue. It's...special. I'm really happy that you've decided that you want it to be me, but," Kuroo sighed sitting up, forcing Kei into his lap. "But you should be excited about this, you should be kissing me back and responding. Why are you so nervous anyways?"

"Because you're going to hate it and I'm going to mess up," Kei said burying his face in Kuroo's neck.

"You're not going to mess up, why would you think that? Honestly Kei between the two of us I'm more likely to mess up. If you feel pain that's me messing up, if I hurt you or miss the rhythm or can't find the spot that makes you scream," Kuroo teased. "That's all me messing up, but the great part about having sex with someone you actually care about is that messing up doesn't matter. It can actually be kind of fun," Kuroo tried to bend his neck so that he could see Kei who was starting to come out from hiding. "I mean not the painful stuff of course but choking a little when you're giving a blowjob, or trying to swallow and coughing semen all over the place, those things don't matter because you're with someone who cares about you who will laugh with you and make sure you're ok before going back to making out and continuing on. The kind of stuff you're worried about, that's one-night stand kind of stuff babe. I'm not a one night stand I'm your boyfriend."

"I know you're my boyfriend, I'm glad you're my boyfriend." Tsukki took a deep breath. "It's really no big deal if I mess up?"

"It's not even a little deal," Kuroo kissed him.

"Ok, ok, I think, I think I'm actually ready then." Kuroo kissed Tsukki and kept him on his lap, his bare dick was rubbing up against Kuroo's boxers and getting him harder and ready for when they would actually be connected. Kuroo gently laid Tsukki back down before kissing a trail down his stomach and around his thighs. Tsukki was hissing lowly and fisting his hands in the blankets. Kuroo kissed the top of Tsukki's dick before slowly opening his lips and sliding down onto it. As his mouth began to fill up, he pushed himself to take more and more of it in. Above him, he could hear Tsukki moaning and muttering his name repeatedly. Kuroo loved that he could make Tsukki fall apart like that, he stole a glance up and Tsukki was hiding his mouth behind his hand but his face was tinted red and it made Kuroo smirk. His Tsukki looked so lewd. It was a sight he hoped that he would see more often. He drew his pointer finger just at the base of Tsukki's cock and ran it through the saliva and precum that had accumulated. He slicked up Tsukki's entrance with the extra and slowly began probing it inside of him. Tsukki was muffling a loud moan behind his hand and Kuroo's cock was aching to be inside of him. He quickened his pace and sucked a little harder as he put in a second finger to really stretch Tsukki out. He moved his head up and down quickly but pulled away denying himself the luxury of tasting Tsukki's climax.

He was panting and licking his lips, savoring the taste. "Are you ready babe?" Kuroo asked smiling down at his boyfriend. While he was glad that Tsukki had allowed him some foreplay he also wanted to be considerate of Tsukki's nerves. It wasn't a wham bam kind of situation which was what he wanted to avoid but it wasn't the hours they would have later. If it was one thing he prided himself on it was his patience. He had the lube in one hand and was making sure to apply it to the outside of Tsukki's hole, sneaking one finger in just in case before putting a generous amount on his own length too. He kept Kei facing him and leaned over to kiss his lips, "are you ready?" Kei wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck and nodded as Kuroo teased his entrance. Kei kissed him as he began to slide in, it was frustrating for Kuroo because he wanted to gauge Kei's pain response. He pushed until he was in fully and as he stilled and waited Kei released him enough to pull back and his eyes raked over his boyfriend's face.

"How are you?" Kuroo asked.

"I'm ok, better than I thought," Kei smiled up at him. "Tetsuro, I, I'm happy," he leaned up a bit to kiss him. Kuroo exhaled in relief, Kei was finally really appreciating what sex should be.

"I'm happy too," he rubbed his hands along Kei's sides. "Tell me when you're ready and I can move."

"Move now?"

"You haven't adjusted," Kuroo snapped.

"Kuroo, please? I'll adjust as I feel you rubbing inside of me. I really want to feel you please, please," Kei leaned up right next to Kuroo's ear. "Please, Tetsu?" It turned out that that cute nickname was his undoing and Kuroo was a slave to Kei's desires. He pulled out and pushed back in sharply but without relentless speed. Kei clutched onto Kuroo as Kuroo began pushing in and out and breathing heavily. Their moans mixed as Kuroo buried his dick into Kei over and over, finding a rhythm that suited both of them.

"Tetsu," Kei groaned. "Tetsu, god this feels so good," he bit Kuroo's shoulder blade.

"Fuck, Kei, if you keep talking like that, I won't last much longer." He was already reaching between them to rub Kei's dick, something he had meant to do while entering him, but distractions.

"Don't worry we can always go again later," Kei smirked and that was the undoing, that was how Kei, on his first time got Kuroo to cum before him. Of course, Kuroo made up for it later that night by working his ass and pumping his cock until Kei was experiencing only dry orgasms but later in life Kei still counted it as his victory.

K&T

 **AN: OMG I feel like that took me forever. But it's totally worth it because I love it. First-time fics are one of my favorites, I think every couple has a few different ways it can go and exploring the different possibilities is one of my favorite things. I can also totally see this couple having a no fucks given the first-time in which either of them only finds out it was the other's first-time post sex lol. But I did this. Anyways please send your prompts and couple requests! Can't wait to do more writing for you guys.**


	9. Christmas Traps

AN: After seeing a review that there may have been an upload issue with this chapter I took it down and reposted just to be sure. Hope this fixes the problem.

 **Pairing:** Oikawa & Kageyama

 **Summary:** Just cute sweet Christmas fluff.

 **Word Count:** 944

 **Sex:** No

Christmas Traps

" _Tobio," Oikawa whined while he held his kohai's hand._

" _No Oikawa we're not putting the gifts under the tree until Christmas Eve, you can barely manage that long."_

" _But the tree looks so naked without neatly wrapped gifts under it," Oikawa pulled Tobio into his arms to look at the tree. He leaned his chin on Tobio's head and whispered. "Can't you imagine it Tobio? The tree adorned in beautiful red and gold, the elegant red and gold tree skirt your mother gave us last year encircling the bottom. And to keep it company the lovely ribbon tied packages that we both slave over sitting innocently beneath the tree. We come down every day before Christmas to see the beautiful gifts we bought for each other waiting to be shared and loved. On Christmas morning we both come down together, I light a fire, you prepare the hot chocolate. We come back and I wrap you in a warm blanket and hand you your gifts. Doesn't it sound nice?"_

" _It does, and if you could not look at the presents it'd be great to see them under the tree every day. But I don't think you have that level of self-control," Tobio pulled out of Oikawa's arms and he whined in defeat._

But that was before, now it was Christmas Eve and despite Tobio's valiant efforts Oikawa was sneaking through their shared house and making his way to the Christmas tree. He crept quietly on their hardwood floors and was careful not to alert their dog, Flounder, of his movements. He could see the presents in their shiny wrappings, with bows tied tightly and expertly on the top. It was a pain how well little Tobio wrapped gifts because it meant that Oikawa himself had to refine his wrapping talents to replace each package properly beneath the tree for the next day.

He was nearing the tree when a sharp pain jolted through his entire leg, he desperately bit his lip and pulled his foot up shoving the other roughly into, another sharp pain! He yelled and cursed and tried to back away from the pain only to trip over a damn volleyball and fall onto the couch.

"Ah-ha!" Tobio's voice was heard from the bedroom and a small commotion as Flounder came bounding out barking and confused. The little rat terrier found it's panicked way into his arms. Oikawa stroked the animal's fur as Tobio flipped the lights on. Oikawa looked to see what he had stepped on and he was appalled to see legos all over the floor and around the Christmas tree.

"Legos? What the hell is this mess doing all over the floor!" Oikawa was enraged at the plastic death bombs that littered the room.

"This mess," Tobio was standing by the switch still with his hand on his hip. "Is keeping you from peaking at the Christmas gifts this year."

"I'm sorry are these here on purpose?" Oikawa couldn't believe it.

"You bet they are, a little tip from Hinata, apparently Kenma has the same bad habit as you do." Tobio looked far too smug for Oikawa's liking.

"You could have fatally wounded me," Oikawa cried out.

"Nice try," Tobio rolled his eyes. "They're just legos, just meant to make you cry out as you approached the Christmas gifts. Something that wouldn't have been a problem if you had kept your promise to me to just wait until Christmas morning to open them. I mean jeez what are you gaining there's like four hours until we'll be up opening them together anyways."

"But Tobio I want to know," Oikawa whined.

"You're insufferable I swear. Just come back to bed and cuddle," a light pink tinted Tobio's cheeks at his request.

"Hang on," Oikawa nudged Flounder until he got off of him and made his way into the kitchen. He flipped on their kettle and grabbed the hot chocolate mix and marshmallows. He even fished out whipped cream from the fridge. When the water was boiled her poured two mugs and stirred mercilessly until it was pure chocolatey goodness. He tossed the marshmallows in and smothered them with whipped cream before returning to the living room. He set the cups on their very practical living room table that took up all the space the room had to spare and no more. He then returned to the kitchen to fetch the broom, he swept the legos off to the side, on his way back to the kitchen he plugged in their multi-colored Christmas light strand that wrapped around the room. After returning the broom to its proper spot under Tobio's watchful stare he flicked the tree lights on.

"Tobio," he held his hand out and smiled warmly. Tobio took it eyeing him suspiciously. "Merry Christmas my love," he kissed him deeply before setting him on the couch and endowing him his 'T' mug filled with steaming hot chocolate. "Let's celebrate now," Oikawa smiled and went to grab their presents.

"Toru," Tobio tried not to groan. "It's one in the morning."

"Technically Christmas," Oikawa winked and brought their presents over. He set them on either side of the table and pulled Tobio into his arms. He flicked the TV on and put the yule log channel on, thankfully it was already playing Christmas tunes and crackling. He kissed the top of Tobio's head and took in the Christmas lights around him.

"Merry Christmas Toru," Tobio arched his head back and kissed his boyfriend. They opened presents around three in the morning when they had finished talking softly in the barely lit home, with Flounder asleep at the foot of the couch.


	10. In A Tub Just Thinking Of You

**Pairing:** Oikawa & Iwaizumi

 **Summary:** Iwaizumi had broken up with Oikawa a while ago, it was for the best, they had both agreed. But now it's Thanksgiving and he's stag at his family dinner, not that that stops everyone from bringing up his well-loved ex-boyfriend.

 **Word Count: 2,058**

 **Sex:** No

In a Tub Just Thinking of You

"Hajime," his favorite little cousin ran from the backyard into the kitchen where his aunt and he were exchanging stuffing recipes.

"Asami," Iwaizumi laughed and pulled her into his arms.

"I missed you," she smiled and cuddled into his arms.

"You missed me?" He asked holding her a little ways away from him. "I barely recognized you with how big you've gotten."

"I've grown three inches," she said proudly.

"Wow, no way," he kissed her forehead. She started to squirm.

"Where's Toru? I want to show him how much I've grown," she said it smiling almost as if she didn't understand the devastating blow she'd just delivered to Iwaizumi. Which to be fair she didn't.

"Oh, he's not coming today sweetheart, I'm sorry. I should have told your mom."

"But doesn't he miss me?" her eyes welled up with big crocodile tears.

"Of course he misses you," Iwaizumi kissed her head softly. _And I miss him_ he thought to himself sadly. "He just, he was writing a paper, he couldn't put it off."

"That sounds very responsible," Asami's mother said. "Why don't you go play with Kantaro outside?" she took her daughter from Iwizumi's arms and set her down ushering her out the door.

"Thanks, aunt Kana," Iwaizumi smiled at her.

"He's not writing a paper is he?" Kana said suddenly and Iwaizumi had half a mind to take his thank you back. He hadn't wanted his little cousin to stop talking about it so that he could talk about it with someone else.

"No, he's not. We're not together anymore."

"Oh Hajime," she hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry. I know how much he meant to you. Sometimes things happen, don't blame yourself." I'm not, he wanted to scream. If it was anyone's fault it was shittykawa's. Him and his stupid flirtatious attitude, going around hitting on anything that moved, even girls, which made no sense to Iwaizumi since he was positive the guy was gay. Either way with them headed off to different colleges it had made the most sense. Iwaizumi loved Oikawa, he just didn't trust him.

"It's fine aunt Kana," he squeezed her for a moment. "I just want to see my family and forget about the whole thing," he smiled and pulled away. "Besides your broth is about to boil over." She squealed and quickly turned her attention back to dinner, talking only over her shoulder to him. It drove Iwaizumi crazy that no matter how many times he proved what an excellent cook he was he was never allowed to help contribute to family meals in any fashion, even a salad would be nice at this point. But he sighed, watched his aunt Kana cook and convinced himself to believe what he told his aunt, it was fine.

He believed himself for about twenty minutes until relative after relative asked about Oikawa, or in some audacious instances just came up and started talking about it. It would be nice if his family could give the pretense of not being horrible gossips. So forty minutes later he excused himself from his senile grandmother asking who in hell would give her great-grandchildren now. It was too frustrating explaining to her that biologically that wasn't going to be him anyways and if he was going to adopt he could do it just as easily alone. So he went up to his great aunt Susan's bedroom and locked himself in her spacious bathroom. No one really came up here when the family was together anyways so he felt pretty secure that no one would notice. If anything they would notice their topic of gossip was gone before they noticed the bathroom door shut. He had wanted to sit somewhere that made sense, like a stool or the counter but his great aunt Susan was a slob and the chairs in front of her vanity were covered in rejected outfits from today's hasty morning routine and the counter was littered with different kinds of makeups and face washes. So instead Iwaizumi sat in the tub and didn't resist as he slid into more of a laying position.

Looking up at the ceiling he started to really question his decision to leave Oikawa for the first time since it had happened. Of course, he had slaved over the choice for weeks before finally telling his ex. But since he had said it he had locked his option to look back away, kept it under lock and key. But now, with everyone else around him questioning his choice, his uncle Steven had been the one to wrangle out of him who had left who and uncle Steven was married to aunt Lydia who couldn't keep a secret to save the whole human race.

He and Oikawa, in a lot of ways it had been the most exhausting two years of his life, well one year and ten months. But exhausting or not, they had been happy. He pulled his phone out, his screen saver was now a team picture of Aoba Jousai before their last game, instead of one of the ridiculous faces that Oikawa had a habit of switching it to. He opened it and went into photos, unlocked the album he had banished all of their pictures to. He still had every ugly screensaver that idiot had put on his phone, something Oikawa had a habit of relentlessly teasing him for. He had the pictures from their six-month anniversary trip. The two had taken the train to Tokyo for the day and actually bothered to go and find the real Tokyo Tower, instead of just pointing at random tall structures or wondering silently. They had stayed the night in Tokyo so they could enjoy watching it light up. They had quite a few pictures from that anniversary and a lot of the times Iwaizumi thought his favorite should be the one of them kissing in front of it, the sky pitch black and the tower shining brilliantly behind them, Oikawa shining even brighter. But it wasn't, he loved it still of course, but his favorite by far was the picture of Oikawa staring out of the observatory window, smiling like he had just seen an alien spacecraft, face turned halfway back at Iwaizumi, frozen in time smiling. Oikawa had blushed vibrantly when he realized Iwaizumi had snapped a picture, and Iwaizumi liked that one too, smiled now as he stared at it.

The next huge chunk of unadulterated Oikawa pictures was from the time that an alien exhibit opened. Iwaizumi had taken Oikawa as a surprise, he had wished it had been closer to a birthday or anniversary or something but it hadn't, so it was just a regular outing. It hadn't stopped Oikawa from going absolutely nuts, though. He had cried when they had gotten there, shared an overly passionate kiss for where they were and dragged Iwaizumi around the inside for six hours, insisting on getting pictures of the exhibits without him but also with him looking at them. Of course, his phone had died about four hours in so Iwaizumi's had to suffer the rest of the alien overload. The pictures were close to the two hundred count with very little real substance, except when they were in an interactive exhibit and Oikawa got spooked by a moving life-sized alien. That set also had the first erotic pictures the couple had ever taken together. Anniversary or birthday be damned that was still the best sex Iwaizumi had ever had. The couple sexted a lot, sending nudes back and forth but it was the first time that Iwaizumi had taken pictures of Oikawa while they were together, and the first time he had allowed him to do the same. It was not, however, the last time.

The next set predictably was their one year anniversary. For their one year, Oikawa had booked them a week stay at Hoshino Kyoto, it was breathtaking. With a river just a mile away from the hotel the two had spent hours taking ferries or fishing or just messing around in it. The hotel was gorgeous and Iwaizumi was ashamed to admit that he was surprised Oikawa had done something so wonderful for him. There was a lot of fresh air in the hotel and the two had spent most of their time outside, thankful to be away from the city. They had done several hikes and enjoyed the countryside before returning home. The vast amounts of nature and the hotel's own beauty meant it was nearly impossible for Iwaizumi to pick a favorite picture from the trip. But if he had to try it was most likely tied between the picture of Oikawa sitting in a Cherry Blossom tree smiling down at him or the one of them kissing, one inside and one just outside the window. But if he was being honest the one of them holding hands and Oikawa's ill-timed selfie as Iwaizumi helped him crossed a river was pretty cute too. He scrolled down a bit and smiled instantly seeing the picture of the picnic Oikawa had set up for them too, another cute one. He was just as mesmerized a few moments later by the picture of Oikawa in a traditional kimono for the lantern festival he had insisted they go to. He had told Iwaizumi that they were really lucky the festival coincided with their anniversary. They had gone, of course, and Iwaizumi suddenly remembered that he had planned to propose at that festival someday. But now, that would never happen. Because now they weren't together.

He was just about done scrolling through the pictures to the bottom when he noticed some he hadn't seen before. They were pictures of Oikawa, really stupid looking ones, the kind that would have been his screensaver. The kind that, that made Iwaizumi remember how much he loved him. He started to cry. Just because something was the best thing for you didn't make it any easier. He still thought about the ring stuffed to the back of his sock drawer all the time. He still ran into Oikawa at school. He still avoided eating at certain places because they used to go there all the time, together. He still woke up confused and alone sometimes. He still whispered 'I love you' to the cold night air. He still thought about their future. He could still remember what his heartbeat felt like the quick stutter underneath his ear. He could still remember it all. And it hurt. He loved his ex so much.

"Iwa-chan?" he heard suddenly and his heart stopped. He wiped quickly at tears that were still escaping from his eyes and looked at his phone as if it burned him. "Iwa-chan," he heard again. He had called someone, he blinked at it.

"H-Hello," he raised it to his ear, some of his tears getting smashed between his flushed cheeks and the cool glass of his phone.

"Hey, are you ok?" Toru's soft voice floated into his ear. He had sounded annoyed before but now he just seemed concerned.

"I'm fine," Iwaizumi said sniffing.

"Did you forget the homework or something?" Toru sounded wary.

"Uh, no, sorry, I um I didn't mean to dial you."

"Oh," his voice was strained, pain. "That makes more sense. Goodbye then, I'd hate to keep you."

"Asami has grown three inches," Iwaizumi spat out suddenly.

"Oh," Toru was surprised. "Wow," he cooed as if she could hear him now. "She's getting so tall."

"Ya, I'm at my family's stupid Thanksgiving dinner. Everyone's asked about you." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes anticipating Oikawa's predictable 'naturally' or 'did you think they wouldn't'.

"I'm sorry that must be hard," Iwaizumi was surprised. It was a very un-Toru answer.

"It's fine, I should have expected it," Iwaizumi sighed.

They were both quiet for a few minutes, neither wanting to hang up but both found it hard to find something to talk about.

"I miss you Toru," Iwaizumi finally said.

"I miss you too Hajime. Do you want to come over?"

"That's probably a bad idea."

"You're probably right."

"I can excuse myself and be there in twenty?"

"I'll leave the door unlocked."

"Wait Toru."

"Ya?"

"Make it thirty, I have to stop by my house and grab some socks first."


	11. Proposals

Pairing: Oikawa & Iwaizumi

Summary: Ditching out of Thanksgiving dinner might not have been Iwaizumi's best plan eventually he ends up at Oikawa's house but the doorstep is just the first challenge that he'll face.

Word Count: 3,186

Sex: No

Dedication: demonic interests

Proposals

Iwaizumi took a deep breath. He hadn't gotten the courage to get out of his car yet. His left hand was tucked into his pocket and gently brushing against the velvet ring case tucked safely away. He watched the upstairs window that he knew was Oikawa's room and stared. He finally opened the door of his car realizing it wasn't going to get any easier. He knocked on the door, he scuffed his shoe against the ground and waited anxiously.

"Iwaizumi," he heard Oikawa's mother say surprised. "It's good to see you, Toru didn't mention that you were coming by. Please come in," she opened the door wider. "Everyone is in the dining room."

"Oh, thank you," dining room? Oh crap, it was still Thanksgiving! Oh crap, Iwaizumi ditched his whole family on Thanksgiving. He gulped and walked into the dining room.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa smiled getting up from the table and went to hug him.

"Hi Toru, it's good to see you." Oikawa smiled at him, he seemed surprised that he used his given name.

"I'm so glad to see you," Oikawa's face shined. "Come sit down, we're having dinner right now. You can sit next to me."

"Ok, thanks," Iwaizumi felt extremely awkward. He hadn't thought about this type of situation at all. He imagined he would come over, tell Oikawa he was sorry, kiss him, maybe propose first then make love or the other way around. But sit down and eat dinner with all of Oikawa's family, that hadn't really crossed his mind. He stared mostly at his own hands, waiting awkwardly for the four other people he didn't know to take food before it reached him.

"I'm glad you came," Oikawa whispered as they exchanged stuffing for potatoes.

"I'm sorry to come over without thinking," Oikawa shook his head and smiled graciously. Iwaizumi ate his meal in silence, tried desperately to ignore the quiet buzzing in his pocket. Tried not to think about his livid mother on the other end of the line. After about the seventh call he excused himself to the bathroom, which the Oikawa relatives seemed surprised he knew the way to. He saw the three texts from his mom and four from each of her sisters. He rolled his eyes and texted her that he had gone to Oikawa's on a whim with a gift.

He locked his screen and after a moment clicked so it turned back on. The picture of Oikawa smiling while snuggled in between all of Iwaizumi's pillows greeted him.

His mother's text interrupted the gorgeous reminder of why he was here. 'Great news. The whole family is waiting for the yes.' His cheeks flushed, he wasn't even going to ask how she knew he was planning on proposing. His mother had her weird quirks and Iwaizumi wasn't about to stress himself out trying to keep up with them. He looked at pillow snuggling Oikawa one more time before heading back to the dining table.

The conversation carried mostly without Iwaizumi's input, which was fine with him. He was comfortable watching Oikawa socialize with his relatives. Breaching the conversation meant risking the question of how he fit into the little feast they were all enjoying. The curiosity was barely controlled as it was, Iwaizumi often caught the extended family glancing at him and whispering to each other. It didn't get better as dinner ended and dessert was served in the living room, with everyone more spread out it just let them talk and stare in little clusters. Iwaizumi was pretty much resigned to being the topic of gossip alone when Oikawa walked over, a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"Iwa-chan," he grinned holding two plates of cake. "Let's go up to my room to eat our cake."

"Isn't that rude to your family?" Iwaizumi asked even though he was already standing.

"They'll be fine, let's go upstairs. I'm sure you came here for a reason," Oikawa smiled. "Let's go," he took Iwa-chan's hand and drug him up the stairs. Iwaizumi smiled as he entered the familiar room and stood inside.

"So what did you come all this way for? You sounded very nostalgic on the phone."

"Yes, I...I've been regretting our break up." Oikawa looked surprised.

"Well everyone gets that way around the holidays," he turned away from Iwaizumi.

"It's more than that Toru," Iwaizumi took his hand.

"You said you were sure when you broke up with me," Oikawa still wouldn't look at him.

"I know, and I was. It wasn't something I put us through on a whim."

"Is this?" Oikawa's question caught Iwaizumi off guard. He turned to try and catch his eye but Oikawa was still looking away from him.

"I will admit to acting without much thought this time. But-"

"Iwa," Oikawa's voice was a whisper in the suddenly quiet room. "I can't go through losing you again. You had weeks if not months to practice, you pictured us apart, you imagined your life with and without me, you probably had a few different versions of the 'we're done speech'. I had a few gasping seconds. I was wholly and completely unprepared to lose you. And I can't put myself through that again." He turned to face Iwaizumi with tears brimming his eyes.

Iwaizumi was quiet for a long time. His fists clenched and unclenched. His fingernails bit harshly into his palms as he did. The ring felt like it was pulling his jeans down to his ankles from the weight of it. "Why did you ask me to come up here alone with you then? You clearly had some idea of what I wanted to talk with you about. And it seemed more like something someone who was eager to say yes would do, not what someone who would reject me would do."

"We had to get to it eventually Iwa, I figured this was better than me dragging it on through dessert. I wasn't trying to be cruel," Oikawa looked down.

"No its, I mean you have every right to say no."

"Technically you didn't ask, so I didn't say no, we just talked about our last break up and both realized it was still in effect. And that it should probably stay that way."

"Ya, you're right of course, I need to head home." Iwaizumi reached and grabbed his keys from his other pocket and headed for Oikawa's door.

"I'm sorry Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Toru. I'm sorry for leaving," he put his hand gently on Oikawa's shoulder and let his hand fall, fingers tracing the bare skin, brushing against his hand for a few seconds instead of gripping it for hours like he'd prefer. He wished he had the strength to say 'I love you' before he left. He shut the door of Oikawa's room in between them. He wished he had enough courage to propose anyways. He walked down the stairs and braced to say goodbye to the family. He wished that he had a note of something to leave Oikawa, something to explain his sudden reappearance in his lover's life. He hugged Oikawa's parents and apologized for coming over unannounced, thanked them for their hospitality, assured them he would visit more. He wished he had something he could make one last grand gesture with. He walked out the front door. He wished he could see his life without Shittykawa in it. He got into his car. He wished he didn't get in the way of his own happiness so much.

'Did he say yes?!'

He ignored the text from his mom. He turned on his car and drove away.

Goodbye, 1946 Suki Ct.

Goodbye Toru.

O&I

Goodbye lasted for about two days until third period rolled around and Oikawa and Iwaizumi were once again in the same classroom. In about two hours they would share the same lunch hour, about an hour after that the same final period before having the same practice time. Being the ace was actually a daunting task now because it meant constant and frequent practice with the setter, Oikawa. A lot of the first year hitters were jealous of that, Iwaizumi had actually considered dropping out of the volleyball team after the breakup, but Oikawa had yelled at him for it. Right now he wished he had left, though. What was one last high school tournament? He sighed.

Going into the locker room he made sure he was running five minutes late, Toru was always five minutes early. It meant that they were never alone together, something both of them had silently agreed would be best. So he was startled to see Oikawa dressed and ready to head down leaning against the locker Iwaizumi needed.

"Shittykawa," he grumbled setting his bag down in the corner and taking his shoes off.

"Don't be mean Iwa-chan," Oikawa pushed off of the locker. "I won't be long but Watari has been spamming the team with weird texts about you all day long and being the only person who has been sexually involved with you on the team it's my duty to investigate."

"What the hell does our sex life have to do with this?" Iwaizumi was annoyed and red cheeked.

"It doesn't look like your sporting to me."

"What the hell?" Iwaizumi was blushing crimson.

"Watari accused you of being aroused all day long. So let's see it what's in your pocket?" Oikawa held out his hand. Iwaizumi paled.

"Nothing, fuck off," he turned away and considered ditching practice for the day.

"Iwa!" Oikawa chastised.

"Just go to practice Toru."

"Unless you want Watari to keep tormenting you when you get down I need to tell the team what on earth you've been carrying around all day to make him think it's a partial."

"I don't care what they gossip about," Iwaizumi ripped his shirt off and fished in his locker for his practice clothes.

"It must be really bad for you to say something like that Iwa," Oikawa had a teasing tone to his voice. But Iwaizumi relaxed as it meant that Oikawa was preparing to leave. Iwaizumi slipped out of his school pants and pulled on shorts instead. He heard the door close and breathed a sigh of relieve. It would have been humiliating for Oikawa of all people to find the engagement ring that he had so foolishly taken with him that day on a whim. He should have left it at home, he knew that, but after being rejected it was somehow able to make him feel better. 'Toru & Hajime' was engraved on the inside of the gold band. Iwaizumi preferred silver himself but he knew how flashy Oikawa was and knew without a doubt that he would have preferred gold. He felt more composed as he shoved his clothes into his bag to grab out later and slipped into his shoes. He headed down the steps and towards the gym, ready to trade out his court shoes when he saw all of his teammates crowded around one another.

"What are you idiots doing, you should be warming up, come on," the entire team turned to look at him with wide eyes and he suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. "God Watari did you tell the entire team I was still aroused?" he cocked an eyebrow and attempted to maneuver out of an uncomfortable situation. Watari shook his head and most of the team turned away from him and started their laps. Oikawa stayed in place before quickly turning to face him and hiding something behind his back. "What's with you?" Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and finished tying his shoes. "Come on we have laps."

"I-it's nothing," Oikawa rushed out. "I uh, I left something in the locker room so I'm just going to head up and grab it."

"What did you leave?" Iwaizumi asked growing suspicious.

"My uh knee brace."

"You're wearing it."

"Oh am I? I meant to take it off, yup, need to leave it in my bag."

"You'll hurt your knee then," Iwaizumi looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Ok ya, be right back," Oikawa went to run by Iwaizumi but he grabbed his arm and jerked him back.

"What's wrong with you," Iwaizumi asked as something fell from Oikawa's other hand, Oikawa tried desperately to catch it but he couldn't. The ring box hit the floor and Iwaizumi just stared at him. His heart stopped. The entire team _knew_ that he had planned on proposing? He felt shame twisting in his gut as it whirled around and around, it left him in gasping pain, his vision was going blurry from the sheer nausea building up. He released Oikawa's arm like it burned him. He slipped his court shoes off and left them in the middle of the floor, he walked to the locker room in his socks and slowly made his way up the steps.

Oikawa bent to pick up the velvet box and tears streamed down his face. Why did Iwa-chan have something like this with him at school? Why had he not hid it better so that Oikawa hadn't been able to pick it out of his pants easily? Why hadn't he just minded his own damn business instead of making things even worse for him and Iwa-chan? He ran up the stairs after Iwa-chan.

"Hajime," he said slamming the door open. "I'm s-"

"I don't care," Iwaizumi's voice said dully. "Keep it, throw it away, show it off to everyone and laugh, I don't care what you do."

"Iwa-chan please," Oikawa was crying.

"There's nothing to ask for Oikawa-san," Toru tried not to flinch from the pain. "Things are done between us, you made that crystal clear at Thanksgiving. I should have thrown it away that night, or given it to some jeweler. The point is I should have gotten rid of it already."

"Hajime no," Oikawa sobbed. "Ask me, I'll say 'yes' I promise," Oikawa was shaking from his sobs.

Iwaizumi shook his head, fighting back tears of his own. "I don't want to anymore."

"Iwa, please."

"No," you were right, we don't work. He balled his fists up. "I'm going home, I'm not coming back. This thing we've been doing where we pretend we're ok, I can't do it anymore. I'm done, ok? I won't call again, I won't ask you for anything again, ok? It's done, this time, we're done."

Iwaizumi walked down the steps and Oikawa's sobs grew louder as he screamed. He slammed his fists onto the floor, why had he done it. It was so stupid, Iwaizumi had clearly not wanted to tell him what was in his pocket and now, he was losing everything. His most trusted spiker on the court, his ace, his best friend, the love of his life. His Iwa-chan. He had messed everything up. The players on the court didn't bother their captain or comment on puffy bloodshot eyes when he joined them an hour later. They all forced the coach away from him when he tried to bother him about where he had been. But mostly they ignored the fact that Iwaizumi was not there.

O&I

The next day Oikawa didn't see Iwaizumi in either of their shared classes. He found out later from Kindaichi that Iwaizumi had swapped his third and sixth period. All of Oikawa hurt. He had finally been numb to seeing Iwaizumi when all of this came up again. He was mad, angry that Iwaizumi was the one who had brought it all back again and then just given up. By the time sixth period came around he was angrily tapping his pencil against the top of his desk. When the bell rang he raced out of the room and headed towards the third period classroom. He watched like a hawk for Iwaizumi.

"Hey," he reached out and grabbed Iwaizumi's arm.

"Back off," Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa. It was like ice, it sent shivers down Oikawa's spine but he didn't back off.

"We need to talk."

"I told you we're not going to do that anymore," Iwaizumi said trying to turn away.

"You don't just get to decide that."

"It's like sex Oikawa if one person doesn't want to that person wins. With all the people you sleep with surely you've at least picked up on that much." Despite the people staring at them and Oikawa's cheeks burning he didn't back down.

"I still love you," Oikawa said.

"Congratulations."

"I know you love me too Hajime," Oikawa said tugging on his arm to try and get him to turn and face him. "You wouldn't have been carrying that around with you if you didn't love me too."

Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders. "I was going to sell it back to a jeweler."

"I don't believe you, you wouldn't have cut all ties if that were true."

"It's still pretty embarrassing you found out I ever cared that much."

"Why is it so hard for you to just say you still love me? I told you that I love you. I told you that I'd say yes. So the only thing else that I can do is ask you. Iwa-chan, please, marry me?"

Iwaizumi did turn around at that. His shoulders were tense. Dozens of classmates looked on as the two stood frozen. Oikawa hadn't gone down on his knee or anything, but it was still obvious what was happening to any of the people who had gathered around.

"We have so many problems it's not even funny," Iwaizumi said.

"Marry me."

"Love isn't always enough, life catches up and you have to be able to talk to each other and trust one another when you're apart."

"Marry me."

"You can't just keep saying that stubbornly and not addressing all the issues we have."

"I know we aren't perfect. I'm not asking you for a fairytale, I'm asking you, a flawed person, to marry me, another flawed person. And to share a life of compromise and hardships together. But I'm also asking you, an imperfect man that I love perfectly, to marry me, a persistent man. And to share what I believe could be an imperfectly perfect love story. I know we can make it. I'm sorry I don't have a ring, I'll ditch practice and go buy one if you want, but please," he fell down onto his knee in front of everyone, girls squealing and classmates that knew the two in shock at their openness. "Marry me?"

Iwaizumi smiled. He sighed and held his hand out. "Give it back Toru," Oikawa's heart clenched and he stood, taking the ring box from his backpack and placing it into Iwaizumi's hand and trying desperately to swallow the lump in his throat. "I have a ring already," Iwaizumi opened the box and took Toru's hand. Toru met his eyes suddenly as the gold ring touched his skin. "Yes," Iwaizumi smiled lopsidedly at him.

"Iwa!" Toru threw his arms around him and kissed him as their classmates laughed and clapped and took pictures to send around the school.

O&I

 **AN: As I was writing this I really felt like I could have made a chaptered fic out of it. As it is I really like it. I wasn't planning on like half of this but it wrote itself at some parts so I didn't fight it. I hope you guys like it. Feel free to send some requests I really enjoy writing for you guys. I hope you liked it demonic interests.**


	12. California

**Pairing:** Daichi & Suga

 **Summary:** Suga is getting excited about a family vacation, he had been looking forwards to it since his last breakup. His mom decides that a few days before the trip is a good time to suggest he brings done else.

 **Word Count: 3,019**

 **Sex:** Yes

California

"Koshi," his mother called from up the stairs.

"Coming mom," he turned the pan on the stove off to go find his mother upstairs. He found her getting his father's suitcase ready for their California trip in a week. "Hi mom," he leaned in the doorway.

"Kouji are you getting excited about our trip? I've already bought three new swimsuits," she smiled up at him.

"Ya I'm really excited, I haven't packed yet, though," he admitted.

"That's ok there's still time, hey, are you still seeing that smoker guy?" She scrunched her nose up when she mentioned him.

He sighed, he was relieved his parents never had a problem with him being gay but they never were really thrilled with his dating companions. "No mom, I told you Kyo and I broke up."

"Well," she smiled pretending to not be relieved. "If you're seeing anyone new why don't you invite them on the trip? Your dad told me he wants to take me on this little candle lit ocean excretion and it lasts for 24 hours but I don't like the idea of you being all alone."

"I'll be fine mom, I doubt anyone has the money to join me on such short notice," he smiled and got ready to go back to his lunch.

"Well, what if we buy their ticket? It'll give you someone to share your room with too," she smiled. "Call your new guy today and then get me his full name and birthdate and we'll buy the ticket tonight. Ok?"

Suga hesitated, his mom never liked any of his boyfriends so he was reluctant to agree to bring someone he was romantically interested in. But, he thought suddenly, he could always invite a friend and tell his mom they were dating, if he picked someone respectable he could even get his parents to back off a little. "Ok, I'll call and let you know."

"Oh I knew it, I knew you were seeing someone new. A mother just knows these things Koshi," she clapped happily. "I can't wait to meet him," she sighed. For some reason, his mother always assumed his next boyfriend wouldn't be like his last one. Suga wasn't really shy about admitting what kind of guy he was interested in so he never really understood her surprise and disappointment when it was much of the same. Still at least this time she would be correct. But he wasn't dating this guy either. A mother always knew, he chuckled a little, but you're wrong he wanted to say. But he didn't. Instead, he nodded and headed downstairs.

S&D

"Seriously?" Daichi seemed skeptical.

"Ya, my parents want to do some romantic boat exception while we visit so they don't want me alone," Suga shrugged. "I'd just need your full name and birthday," Suga smiled. "Well and-"

"See I knew there was a catch. You can't fool me Suga," Daichi looked at him.

"It's not that big of a deal Daichi. My mom just, well she thinks I'm dating the person I'm inviting," he shrugged. "It's no secret they haven't loved my last few boyfriends so I thought this would be a good chance to get some points with them. And they already love you."

"They won't when we mysteriously break up," Daichi pointed out.

"I'll say it was my fault, I got bored," Suga shrugged.

"Jeez thanks," Daichi laughed.

"Oh come on, free trip to California, help me out."

"Ya ok fine, but first things first," he took Suga's hand surprising the older boy who turned to face him. "Will you go out with me?" he flashed a grin and Suga laughed.

S&D

"That was the worst flight I've ever taken," Daichi grumbled.

"It's the only flight you've ever taken," Suga dragged his bag into the elevator and rubbed his temples as they went up. "But ya that sucked," he leaned on Daichi, his parents had the same nausea from the turbulence and were in much the same position on the other side of the elevator.

"We'll be at the rooms soon," Suga's father said rubbing his mother's arm.

"Daichi and I are going to try to fight the jet lag, take some medicine and go out to dinner."

"Have fun," his mother rubbed her face. "Your father and I aren't young anymore, I think we're going to sleep and wake up on California time tomorrow. Take your phone."

"I've got it," he held it up and summoned the strength to exit the elevator to find their room. Daichi was holding his hand as they came to the room across from his parents. Suga used the card to open the door and there it was. One bed. Staring at them. They stepped in and closed the door, both staring back at the unassuming piece of furniture.

"You know what, it's fine," Daichi said first.

"Ya totally," Suga was fighting a blush on his cheek.

"Because we're close friends. And uh it's not like we haven't spent the night at each other's houses before and training camps we sleep next to each other all the time."

"You're right," Suga nodded quickly.

"So really it's fine," Daichi said again.

"We should take medicine and go get dinner," Suga put his bag in a corner and fished around for some headache relief.

"Ya can I have some of those," Daichi was going through his own bag for a stomach settler.

"Trade?" Suga was holding his pills out, Daichi nodded and gave him two in return. They both tossed them back and then decided to head out to the California nightlife.

The hotel Suga's parents had gotten was right on the beach. While Daichi and Suga didn't want to go back for their bathing suits they did check out some of the bonfires and even had a chance to play beach volleyball. They snacked on hot dogs and eventually headed back to the hotel, probably a little late.

Suga typically slept in some boxers and nothing else but he searched his bag for a t-shirt that would be a little more sensible given the situation. When he and Daichi finally got under the sheet they were both laying on the edge of the bed away from each other.

"Hey Suga," Daichi whispered into the warm air.

"Hm?" Suga's eyes were pulling closed but he fought to keep them open.

"How did you know you were gay?"

Suga looked over to Daichi surprised, his friend was staring right back at him.

"Um, well for me I kind of never had like a slap you in the face moment, I never really had crushes on girls and I never thought they were that pretty. I never felt any kind of attraction to them, they were nice and I had some friends of course but I never felt anything romantic. But for the people that I know who have felt like they had this world rocking moment where they found out they said it usually started with a friend who suddenly out of nowhere became much more attractive then they remembered," he chuckled. "Then from that point, it kind of varies, some of them have asked to kiss the friend to see, other people have had full on freak outs, others still have kissed a lot of other guys but avoided the original friend. Why do you ask?" Suga reached out and took Daichi's hand.

"Would..you be mad if we...um if I kissed...you?" Suga smiled and moved closer to Daichi until he was almost against him. He tugged his hand to close the space without putting Daichi at the extreme edge of the bed where he may fall off. Suga ran his fingers through Daichi's hair massaging his scalp. He brought them down to caress his cheeks, tracing only his fingertips along them softly. His fingers traced down Daichi's chest before settling there and splaying out on his chest. Daichi gulped a little, cheeks flushed and more attracted to his friend than before. He bent down a little unsure and planted a soft kiss on Suga's lips. Suga didn't change the kiss at all, didn't force him into anything deeper and when he pulled away didn't chase him.

"How do you feel?" Suga asked as Daichi stayed only an inch away from his lips.

"Like I want to keep kissing you," Daichi captured his lips again but this time Suga didn't let him away so easily. He pulled him close and pressed up against him, he ran one hand through Daichi's hair. The other hand found the back of Daichi's neck and rubbed softly. Suga slipped his tongue out to lick along Daichi's lips, Daichi groaned as he opened his mouth and brought an arm around Suga's waist to slam his hips onto him.

When the kiss finally broke both boys were panting and had a faint sheen of sweat on them. They smiled at each other. "If I had known you were serious when you asked me out Daichi I wouldn't have complained about sharing a bed," Suga teased and Daichi kissed him roughly again.

Daichi's hand roamed up Suga's back. His fingertips tickled the bare skin under Suga's nightshirt. Suddenly Suga's shirt was off his body and Daichi was caressing the curve of his hips.

"Daichi are you sure you want your first kiss with a boy to be followed by also your first time with one?"

"If it's you, then I'm sure," Daichi kissed him and rolled so that he was hovering over Suga. Suga chuckled and wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck.

"Oh I see, you aren't really planning on trying too much tonight," Suga winked.

Daichi blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Being on top isn't all that different," Suga smirked and kissed Daichi's red cheeks.

"Well, I mean, I don't know how to go about asking those kinds of things." Suga laughed and kissed Daichi's lips sweetly.

"Don't worry Daichi, I'm only messing with you. I'm perfectly happy to bottom for you, I just need to get the lube and condoms out of my bag."

"Oh now who's not as innocent as they seemed. You packed stuff to have sex with me?"

"I never said I was planning on using it with you Daichi," Suga winked and shimmed out from under Daichi.

"You were going to sneak off and have sex in a foreign country?"

"That's half the fun of visiting new places. I'll take a new boyfriend, though." Suga rummaged around in his suitcase looking for the condoms and lube. He tossed his boxers into the bag. "You know how to use this right?" Suga held up the lube.

"It can't be that hard right?"

"Oh I'm not going to be able to sit tomorrow," Suga lamented. "Let me help." He had Daichi stick out his index finger and middle finger and applied a generous amount of lube onto them. He took his own hand and squirted some lube onto it and did the outside of his hole the way he liked it. A lot of more experienced people would have done it well enough but he didn't feel like explaining everything to Daichi. "Ok so now, gently put your fingers in. One at a time or both, either is fine I should be ok."

"Suga is this going to hurt?" Daichi looked worried.

"It'll be fine Daichi, promise." Ever a worrier Daichi slowly eased his fingers in. Suga encouraged him softly. It felt weird, though, Daichi was staring more at Suga's ass then his face and Suga was left to stare up at the ceiling with little stimulation because of the slow tempo. It felt more like some weird doctor procedure rather than foreplay.

"Ok, they're in, now what?"

"Just move them, anywhere, however, you want really. Kind of like with a girl."

"I've never had my fingers in a girl's ass. I didn't really need to."

"Well no but they go in, my ass goes in, it's basic."

"But...you're not a girl."

"Bravo Daichi, really stellar observation there."

"Suga," Daichi sounded embarrassed and Suga felt bad.

"Sorry, ok I mean it's the same, just curl your fingers, pull them in and out, scissor them a bit. Honestly, it's just foreplay there's not a lot you can do right now that will hurt me. Promise." Daichi seemed a little more encouraged by that and pulled his hand out before shoving back in, the pace was slow at first and he stared at Suga's face to gauge his reaction. Suga was trying to not look so bored, he closed his eyes and focused on what sensation he was getting. When Daichi realized that Suga was relatively unresponsive he experimentally moved his hand harder, Suga's hips jerked up and the setter licked his lips. Daichi was beginning to understand Suga's comparison a bit more. While Daichi himself didn't fancy anything being shoved up his ass Suga was enjoying himself. Throwing caution to the wind Daichi increased his pace and pressure and Suga finally began to make noises closer to what Daichi was used to. Suga was moaning and panting, his hips were pushing against Daichi's hand desperate to get him deeper. Daichi was getting painfully hard watching Suga react to him. It was different than the few times he'd been involved with a girl. Regardless of how pretty they had been or how many other guys had sought after them, it was never like this. None of them could come close to how beautiful Suga looked.

Suga's toes were curling in the sheets and he was panting heavily. His fingers clenched and unclenched. He was grateful that he was typically able to come simply from someone touching his ass. It made things easier with greedy lovers. Not that Daichi was a greedy lover but it was a new experience for him and mindblowing blowjobs might not be high on his list of priorities. As Suga's hips arched further off the bed Daichi was given a better angle. He hooked the arm he wasn't using around Suga's hips to keep the angel. Suga gasped a bit but didn't protest. Daichi bent his head and experimentally ran his tongue along the underside of Suga's hard dick. Suga cried out in pleasure and surprise and soon his stomach was a mess from his own come.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to do that," Suga panted.

"Was it bad?"

"God no," Suga kissed Daichi. Suga wanted to be closer but he didn't want Daichi to think he was unsanitary by letting his semen get all over the place. So he excused himself to the restroom and washed his stomach with a warm washcloth before coming back to bed. He kissed Daichi roughly and felt strong arms close around his back, keeping him pinned to the solid body of his well-built receiver. He felt Daichi's erection bump against his stomach and he reached a hand between them to gently ghost his fingers over it. Daichi moaned into the kiss and Suga snaked his tongue inside. The makeout was short lived because Daichi pushed Suga back onto the bed soon after. Daichi stared hungrily down at Suga and he wondered briefly how he ever thought he was straight. Suga was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen, and he wasn't even doing anything. Daichi kissed Suga once more before asking, "are you ready?"

"Yes but you need more lube first. You're much better endowed than two fingers," Suga winked and Daichi blushed.

"I'm sorry Suga I wasn't trying to-"

"I know Daichi," Suga reached up and stroked his cheek gently. Daichi grabbed the lube from the nightstand and applied a lot like Suga had to his hand. He used what was left on his hand to go over Suga's hole again. Suga was licking his lips waiting excitedly for Daichi to finally enter him. When Daichi felt that he had properly prepared Suga he pressed his tip to Suga's hole. Suga wanted to press down against him and hurry the pace along but a first time with the opposite gender might as well be virginity part two so he let Daichi take his time. Soon enough a very worried Daichi was all the way inside of him. Suga hummed in appreciation, Daichi was thick and he liked the stretch.

"Suga I don't know how we're going to have sex I feel like this should be killing you."

"No Daichi it feels good," Suga wrapped his legs around Daichi's back and his arms around his neck. "You feel good Daichi. I wanna have sex. I want you to move inside of me. I want you to come while my ass is around you. Daichi please, please move."

"Fuck, Suga," Daichi moaned. He began moving slowly at first, Suga was slamming his hips up at every opportunity, trying to convince Daichi that it wasn't painful, it was something he wanted. Eventually, Daichi lost control of the pace he had set and was grinding down into Suga's ass. Suga was moaning and panting, he kept his lips right next to Daichi's ear whispering dirty encouragements as often as he could manage. Daichi held off as long as he could but with Suga's tight ass squeezing him, the erotic noises he was making, and the filthy things coming out of his mouth it wasn't long before Daichi came. He pulled out shortly after and disposed of the condom. He kissed Suga's face and pulled him into his arms.

"How did you like it?" Suga asked.

"I just came up your ass Suga. I think I'm gay," he chuckled and kissed the top of Suga's head.

The pause in conversation lasted long enough that Suga had almost fallen asleep in Daichi's arms.

"Suga I want to date you," Daichi said so loudly and abruptly that Suga actually jumped a bit.

"I want to date you too Daichi, now go to bed it's important we wake up on California time tomorrow so we can have our first real date." Daichi smiled happily and cuddled Suga closer, Suga kissed his neck gently.

S&D

 **AN: Yay! I thought this one was pretty cute. I hope you guys like it as well. Feel free to send prompts and requests to me! There's nothing I love doing more than writing what you guys want to read. Thanks for the support!**


	13. Baby Fever

**Pairing:** Iwaizumi & Oikawa (Married but for clarity, I left it as Oikawa); Hinata & Kageyama

 **Summary:** Love comes in a lot of forms. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are used to loving each other but as another wonderful life enters their world it'll be changed forever. Kageyama and Hinata are comfortably happy and trying to decide which road they should take from here, keep going on the same path or follow the steps of another happy couple they know.

 **Word Count: 2,632**

 **Sex:** No

 **Prompt Fulfilment: Mizuki Kanra**

Baby Fever

Iwaizumi was reading his morning paper. He was wearing just his Godzilla boxers because today, Saturday, was laundry day. And there was nothing that Iwaizumi hated more than getting clothes dirty on laundry day. So instead he sat in his boxers and nursed his cooling coffee. He loved coffee, loved it a lot actually, maybe even too much. He had the tongue burns to prove it, but he had scalded his tongue badly yesterday and so today he had forced himself to let it cool. He flipped through to business, the topic that interested him most after world news. He took the raspberry scone from the stupid little plate that Oikawa had bought, it had weird teal flowers all over it, and took a bite. He had intended to wait for Oikawa to return from his morning run to eat breakfast, but he had been out more than half an hour past usual run time. Iwaizumi had texted but hadn't received anything back so he ate a scone. The rest of his delicious, going to waste getting cold breakfast, was in the oven to keep as warm as possible.

Suddenly Iwaizumi's phone lit up and he saw his husband's stupid face show up. "What do you want shittykawa," Iwaizumi answered.

"Iwa-chan, that's not even my name anymore," he pouted. "You have to call me Toru now, we're married for heaven's sake."

"I still think you got me drunk to agree to that," Iwaizumi teased and took another sip of his coffee. It was the perfect temperature he realized and looked at the cup reverently. He should probably down the whole thing now.

"Iwa-chan," he heard the pestering sound of his husband.

"What was that? Sorry I was busy ignoring you."

He could practically hear Oikawa roll his eyes. "I said you need to get dressed-"

"It's laundry day."

"I don't care that it's laundry day. Get dressed I need you to come downtown."

"Downtown?" Iwaizumi sat his coffee down regretfully. "Do you know how long it's going to take me to get downtown at 8:30? There's going to be traffic and I have to be at the restaurant by 10, I'll never make it-"

"Iwa," Oikawa's voice was low. "We got her." Iwaizumi's heart stopped.

"I'll call Yahaba and tell him to go in at 10. I'm on my way, do not do anything until I get there." Iwaizumi ran to their room, nearly slammed into the doorway as he hurried into the closet, yay boxers. He tossed on dress pants and a button-up shirt. He grabbed his keys from the key tree in their living room. Wait, though, should he take the Mercedes or was that too flashy? Maybe just the BMW he had bought Oikawa? No that was just as flashy. Ugh whatever, it's a car, he flew out the front door, coffee and paper abandoned. The perfect temperature fading away.

The drive to downtown was as Iwaizumi had predicted, congested and hard to maneuver. When he finally reached the hospital though he hurried inside. He checked in with the nurse and was given a badge allowing him access to the main building. Floor 3, he wiped his sweaty hands as he stepped into the elevator. He should've taken the stairs he realized as the doors clicked shut. His breathing was shaky. The doors open and he walked at a reasonable speed into the hallway.

"Iwa-chan," he heard his husband's voice. He saw Oikawa and jogged the rest of the way. He hugged him tightly, kissed him as close to appropriately as he could manage. "Wow Iwa, remind me to adopt a child more often."

"Is she really here?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Yup, right there," Oikawa pointed behind the glass he was staring into. "Number 8," he smiled.

"Did you run all the way here from your route?" Iwaizumi asked. "And you came here in running clothes? The social worker will be here one more time to meet with us before we can take her home."

"I'm sorry Iwa-chan I was excited," Oikawa pouted.

"I told you to wait for me shittykawa, you saw her without me," Iwaizumi didn't like to think of himself as violent, but he probably could have killed Oikawa with a cotton ball at this moment.

"I was just checking in on her, I haven't held her yet or anything," Oikawa held his hands up defensively. "I didn't even tell the nurse we were here."

"Good," Iwaizumi hissed. "Let's go now," and so they walked together towards the nurse. The birth mother had declined to meet them, apparently she was tired from the labor and was just happy to be rid of their miracle. They hurried to the nurse's station and were led to a room where little Anya Iwaizumi was brought in to meet them. She was little and she yawned a lot, her eyes didn't open very much. Iwaizumi kissed the top of her head as often as he could manage. Oikawa sat beside him stroking her little arm and kissing his husband's cheek.

"We should take her home soon," Oikawa smiled as Iwaizumi kept staring.

"I know," he mumbled. The social worker had cleared them an hour ago but Iwaizumi had been too mesmerized to make his way to the car.

"I can drive if you want to sit in the back with her," Oikawa offered.

"No it's alright, I can manage, plus I've had her all to myself."

"Alright," Oikawa grabbed her bag and waited as Iwaizumi stood up. They walked to the elevator together.

"She's so perfect," Iwaizumi whispered as he set her in the car seat that against all odds he had remembered to bring. Oikawa climbed in the backseat next to her and helped buckle her in. Iwaizumi waited to start the car until Oikawa was buckled up too. He smiled at the two biggest parts of his life.

O&I

"Well, what did you guys do?" Hinata asked.

"Shoyo we can't just bother other people about sensitive things like that," Kageyama snapped at his fiance.

"No, it's fine," Oikawa smiled from the other side of the booth. "It hasn't been easy that's for sure. Iwa-chan still spends so much time at work, I mean the restaurant has really taken off and I know how fortunate that makes me, I can do pretty much whatever I want and Iwa-chan can support us. But it's very time consuming. We got really lucky though, Anya seems to enjoy both of our jobs. She spends hours in the back with Iwa-chan. I always offer to take her home and let her play there but she'd rather be here. Then when it's time for me to go host my club after school she tags right on along with me. She loves getting balls and talking with the other kids. She plays a little but she's still pretty young."

"So finding a balance was easy?" Hinata asked again.

"It all depends on the child, which is kind of the hard part. But it seems like it's something you guys really want to do so I think you'd be good at it." Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other clearly nervous. "I'll tell you what, it's been forever since Iwa-chan and I have had a weekend to ourselves, how about you take Anya next weekend and see how it goes?"

"Are you sure?" Kageyama asked surprised.

"I have to double check with Iwa-chan but I don't see why not."

"Thank you," both boys bowed their heads.

"Papa," Anya came padding out with a small tray held tightly in both hands. "I brought you drink," she smiled, she had already lost three teeth this week and she was absolutely adorable. Oikawa had about 85 pictures of her goofy toothless smiles.

"Oh thank you so much," Oikawa gushed. He carefully took the very full sprite float from the tray as well as the spoon that looked like it had had some ice cream on it, he smiled and noticed the small chunks missing from the ice cream in his sprite float. "Do you want to share it with me?" Her eyes lit up and she crawled into the booth with him. He scraped off some ice cream and brought it to her mouth, Kageyama and Hinata watched closely.

"Don't scare her," Oikawa muttered under his breath. Both boys apologized and redirected to looking at him. "Anya," she looked up at him through sips of the sprite float. "These are some of daddy and papa's old friends. I'd like you to be nice to them ok?" She nodded, "this one is Kageyama, and this one is Hinata."

"Kageyama," she pointed, "Hinata," she pointed. Hinata smiled when she pointed at him and she giggled and curled into her papa looking at him from the side.

When the sprite float was gone she took it back to the kitchen and stayed with her daddy while Oikawa, Kageyama, and Hinata all talked. Eventually, it was time for Oikawa to get ready for his children's club so Hinata and Kageyama excused themselves.

"So you really think it would be a good idea to take care of a kid all weekend?" Hinata asked.

"Well if we adopt, which is something we had said we wanted to do, it'd be a lot longer than a weekend." Kageyama took Hinata's hand as they walked towards their home.

"Ya I know, I just, all of the sudden I was thinking like wow a child. Like all the time, it'll be great just like if Natsu was little again. But then I was thinking," he looked up at Kageyama with an intensity that Kageyama hadn't expected. "That I still have a lot I want to do with you. I want to travel the world with you and take pictures, I want to make dumb risky choices like having sex on a nude beach or in a bathroom or something crazy and not have people go, what would your kid think. I want to see the Olympics once-"

"We were in the Olympics dumbass," Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"I know but I wanna _see_ them," Hinata rolled his eyes. "Like from the stands. There's no way we can play in the next one, your knee got too messed up."

"We have two years to figure that out," Kageyama said defiantly.

"I know but, I guess what I'm saying is. I still have a lot of life in me. And I think when I have a kid, I want it to be all about that, you know?"

"So you're saying you don't want to adopt anymore," Kageyama looked a little hurt.

"I'm saying I don't want to adopt right now. I'm saying I'm still pretty busy falling in love with you Kageyama." Kageyama blushed vibrant at that.

"Don't say sappy things Shoyo," he turned away.

"It's a good thing you're finally getting used to calling me Shoyo," he hummed happily and held his left hand up to the setting sun. "Since soon I won't be Hinata anymore."

"Ya I know," Kageyama blushed. Hinata smiled happily as they reached their home. Kageyama fished his keys out first and opened the door.

"Thanks," Hinata smiled.

"No problem," Kageyama stripped quickly of his old Karasuno practice shirt, he tossed it onto the floor. Hinata ripped his shirt over his head and quickly claimed Kageyama's squirming into the shirt that hit on his mid thighs. He smiled and took his pants off, he enjoyed being in his boxers and his fiance's shirt around the house. He tossed his clothes into their laundry basket and went into the kitchen.

"When did you?"

"When you took it off," Hinata smiled widely.

"You always do that," Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"Yet somehow you're always surprised." Kageyama sighed and looked into their fridge.

"We probably should have ordered something at Iwaizumi's restaurant. We don't have much in here, and we'll both just burn the house down if we try to make that stove work."

"We could call pizza," Hinata smiled.

"We always call pizza."

"We could call Chinese."

"We had Chinese two days ago."

"Ok but you get the picture, who do you want to call?" He sat down at their rarely used kitchen table. Once they had Suga and Daichi over but Suga ended up cooking when Kageyama had started and the pan caught on fire, just the empty pan. Suga said it was a talent.

"Hm," Kageyama sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder. "I'm not feeling picky."

"You just rejected the first two things I picked."

"Ok, well pick again and I'll say yes," Kageyama said kissing Hinata's shoulder lightly.

"Ok, um, let's order Italian."

"Ya ok, I guess that's fine."

"Don't sound too excited, I might think you'll enjoy the meal," Hinata rolled his eyes and stood knocking Kageyama's head from his shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry," Kageyama followed him and wrapped his arms around Shoyo as he called the Italian food place and ordered. Kageyama smiled as Shoyo ordered for him.

"Yes, an order of your gourmet mushroom risotto. But instead of the usual alfredo sauce a spicy red sauce, and can you add olives and halibut. Yes, we know it will be extra," Hinata kissed the hand that was tracing nonsense patterns across his cheek. Hinata ordered extra cheese sticks and garlic bread for them, asked that the restaurant make something interesting for him to eat, no shrimp, and then hung up. "They'll be here in thirty minutes."

"Ok," Kageyama didn't move from hanging onto Hinata's shoulders.

"Jeez you're clingy right now, everything ok?" Hinata asked.

"Ya, I guess I was just kind of excited about the idea of starting a family and I'm a little more bummed out than I thought I would be."

"Well it's not like I don't want a family," Hinata said. "I just want a little more time with the two of us first."

"That's reasonable," Kageyama said.

"But you're still sad," Hinata said softly.

"Is that ok?" Hinata nodded.

"Go take a shower really quick, you won't want to tomorrow morning and I want to set the table."

"Ok fine," Kageyama pulled away. The shower would help him feel more awake anyways.

Hinata pulled out their floor table as well as cushions and the blanket to go over their laps. He grabbed a small thing vase and walked out back, there was a neighbor on their left who grew all kinds of roses, a few of the bushes invaded their yard though so Hinata was allowed to use those ones that found their way through. He clipped a nice white rose and put it into the vase. He carried the vase back inside and put it in the center of the table. He also grabbed a candle and lit it, he lit their fireplace as well and turned the lights off.

"Alright I'm clean," Kageyama said walking out. "Oh, Shoyo," he smiled at his fiance. "The room looks great."

"Good, see this is the kind of thing I'm not willing to give up yet. I want to keep falling in love with you and I know that it's not the end when we have a kid but it'll definitely be a while and, and I just, I still fall in love with you every day and I want to show you and I want to do romantic things like this," Hinata blushed staring straight at Kageyama.

Kageyama smiled and walked over to him. He kissed him, softly at first and then he grabbed his waist and pulled him flush against him. They would have made their way to the couch, falling on top of each other, all tongues and clothes flying off. But the doorbell rang and Hinata almost stumbled into the fire from surprise.

H&K

 **AN: Major fluffiness! I had a lot of fun writing this. I actually have a KageHina wedding fic in the works already so hopefully sometime soon I'll get that up here. I have one other request to post after this one so I'm not sure exactly when the wedding one will make its way on here. But I hope you guys liked this one and please keep sending requests they are my favorite things to do!**


	14. Shower

**Pairing: Daichi & Suga**

 **Summary:** The first time Daichi and Suga share a shower it's for practicality sake, the second time is a well thought out plan by Suga.

 **Word Count: 2,448**

 **Sex: Yes**

 **Prompt Fulfillment:** SlyXSapphire

Shower

It started out as an uncomfortable hassle. Suga was showering before class like he always did and Daichi had an interview to get to. Suga had forgotten that Daichi had mentioned needing the shower in the morning. So, Suga was in the middle of scrubbing shampoo into his hair when Daichi threw the door open startling him.

"Koshi," Daichi growled. "I told you I have an interview."

"Daichi! I'm so sorry, hang on I'll hurry."

"I already waited as long as I could. I mean," Daichi's cheeks heated. "You're in the shower after all."

"Well, I mean, you've seen me naked before, you could just, come in." Suga's cheeks were red too, his hands had hesitated in his scalp.

"C-come in?" Daichi's eyes were wide at the prospect.

"Well I mean you need to get ready right? And I've gone and really messed that up. So really, it's our only option."

"Ya, I'm sure you're right," Daichi swallowed and stripped. "This is our first time...showering together."

"Ya," Suga finished scrubbing some shampoo into his hair and began to wash it out. He kept his eyes on the edge of the curtain which would soon be moved away in order to reveal Daichi's naked form. It pulled away, just an inch at first, before moving farther and revealing an embarrassed Daichi.

"You're in my water," Daichi murmured softly.

"Right, sorry," Suga went to move by Daichi and allow him into the spray of the water. He tried to move by without touching Daichi for some reason, it was odd, despite having sex it was still a bit different. A shower was very intimate, it wasn't as though he and Daichi weren't intimate, they shared very strong emotional bonds, it even bled into their sex on multiple occasions. But maybe it was just odd to be in a shower together, Suga colored as he realized their modest apartment shower would not allow him to move by without brushing against Daichi. Their bodies touched briefly and Suga was suddenly struck with the curiosity of their first time in the shower.

Daichi let the water run over his body and Suga watched the streams cascade down his naked body.

"Suga," Daichi grumbled. "Don't stare like that," he was embarrassed.

"Sorry Daichi," Suga smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's fine, just don't get any ideas. I'm in here because I'm running late for an interview remember. Which means I don't have time for you to look at me like that."

"I know you're late, I know, I know," Suga waved a hand in front of his face.

That was really all there was to the first time they shared a shower together. Suga had let Daichi quickly run shampoo and conditioner through his hair at the same time, he didn't reach for him when he scrambled out of the shower and dried his hair quickly before fleeing the house.

Daichi got the job he had interviewed for and with the increased pay had insisted that he and Suga move into a proper home, and so they bought their first house together three months later. There was a picture of them in front of it holding the keys framed on the mantelpiece. The shower they had was more high end, it was a traditional tiled bathroom with a tub to the side and a showering section beside it. The couple agreed that it was more than enough space for them to share again if needed.

 _If needed_. Suga smiled, needed may not be strictly true but he would get Daichi into that shower. And so his plan was set into motion.

"Daichi," Suga smirked walking into their room. Daichi was already in bed, reading a proposal from his office.

"Suga, did you bring warm milk?" he asked reaching a hand out.

"Um, sure, ya you could say that," Suga smirked.

"What do you mean? It's a yes or no right, how do you gue- Suga you're naked," Daichi blushed and dropped the packet he was reading.

"Yes," Suga smiled at him. "I wanted you for my own tonight," he took the proposal off of the bed and set it on their dresser instead. He tossed the blanket off Daichi and straddled his bare stomach. Daichi wasn't hard yet but from where he sat Suga would be able to tell as it happened gradually.

"You look so amazing," Daichi ran his hands up Suga's back gently.

"You're the one who works out all the time Daichi," Suga shook his head and traced his fingers over the solid abs on his fiancé.

"You don't have to try to look amazing Suga, it's all natural for you," Daichi leaned up and kissed Suga gently before laying back down.

"You don't have to workout either Daichi, I'd love you even if I was blind," Suga smiled and stooped to kiss Daichi's neck. He trailed kisses along the sensitive skin, careful not to leave a hickey, they had gotten into enough trouble in high school for that bad habit of his, he didn't need to get Daichi into any trouble at work too. Daichi moaned and grabbed Suga's hips gently. There was just enough pressure from his fingers to dig in comfortably, in a possessive kind of way. Suga's hips were jerked back an inch or so and he could feel Daichi starting to harden directly under him now. He felt the erection pressing against him and knew delayed gratification would ultimately be better in this situation but he was always ready for Daichi's dick inside him.

"Daichi," he hummed at his neck, hands massaging Daichi's biceps. 'Hm' Daichi's head was laying back relaxed as Suga had full access to his neck. "Can I top tonight?"

Daichi looked down at him. "Of course baby, you know I don't mind." Strictly speaking, that wasn't exactly true. Daichi was a pretty adamant top, it just so happened that Suga also preferred the bottom and so it was never an issue that arose. Tonight Daichi would think that Suga was just in the mood for something different and that by tomorrow everything in their sex life would be back to normal. Instead, Suga was planning on keeping Daichi in his comfortable position even tonight, he just had to catch him off guard. Suga reached into the drawer next to him and pulled out their lube. He set it in between Daichi's legs but moved to pull Daichi's sleep pants off. He smirked when he saw Daichi wasn't wearing boxers. He thought about teasing Daichi but instead, he bent and drew his tongue up the hard length causing Daichi to moan. Suga almost committed to a full blow job but he wanted Daichi to be ready for the shower still so he pulled away after a simple tease.

Suga had purposely chosen their strawberry lube, he'd get quite the tongue-lashing for what was about to happen but he reminded himself of the good time he'd have too. So he quickly shoved the tip of the bottle into Daichi's hole and squeezed, hard. The lube nearly exploded up Daichi's ass, his lover gasped and pulled away. "Suga!"

"Sorry baby," he pretended to fumble with the bottle, dropping it onto their once nice white sheets.

"Fuck Suga the bed," Daichi grumbled. He stood and tried to collect the covers but the lube was clearly filling him pretty well and it was oozing out, Suga could tell he wasn't a fan of the sensation.

"Here Daichi let me," Suga nudged his hands out of the way and collected the sheets himself. "Go and wash it out, I'm really sorry."

"It's ok," Daichi sighed and kissed his cheek before retreating to the bathroom. Suga ripped the sheets off and tossed them into the laundry which already had soap and fabric softener waiting. He turned it on and rushed back to the bedroom. He took their clear lube out and put some onto his fingers before shoving two into him. He gasped a bit but didn't work them too much, it was more important the lube was there since he couldn't take it into the shower.

He hesitated before entering, the constant fall from their rain shower could be heard through the door. He pushed open the bathroom door and saw Daichi bent over in their shower, ass towards him. His finger was inside of him and he seemed pretty desperate to get the lube out of him. Suga smiled, Daichi had never really been a fan of things up his ass. Suga walked in and felt the warm stream of water wash over him as well. He bent down on his knees and grabbed Daichi's wrist.

"Suga?" Daichi's neck craned to try and get a view of his lover. Suga pushed his tongue onto Daichi's puckered hole. Daichi gasped and his hand went to find purchase on the wall in front of him. Suga's hands went to Daichi's cheeks to push them apart. His tongue pressed flat against his lover's opening before slowly pushing inside. Suga had never really been one for rim jobs but it was a perfect opportunity and he couldn't pass it up. He was grateful for the strawberry lube.

Daichi was moaning, his forehead pressed against the cool tile of their shower. He wished there was a camera, he'd love to see Suga on his knees like this. Maybe next time he'd suggest it, although it was rare for Suga to gratify him this way, it wasn't a complaint Suga was a very generous lover in many other areas. Daichi's image of Suga behind him that his mind brought to him, it made his knees weak. He really was dating quite the temptress. Suga's tongue flitting around inside his ass was driving him crazy, typically he didn't like much of anything inside of him but he decided that Suga's tongue was an exception.

"Suga," he moaned, fist clenching onto air as it slid on the wet tiles. Suga was rubbing up and down Daichi's thighs as he continued to maneuver his tongue inside of him. When the flavor of strawberry began to fade and no more of the lube found it's way down his throat he finally pulled away. Daichi was panting and remained bent over even as Suga stood.

"Does it feel better?" Suga asked.

"What? It felt great," Daichi panted.

"I meant the gel up your butt," Suga snickered.

"Oh," Daichi blushed. "Yes it feels much better, thank you love."

"I'm glad, wanna do it in the shower?" Suga asked Daichi stood up straight and faced his fiance.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya absolutely, we'd just probably have to switch positions. I really want to try it on the wall at some point but we should invest in arm and foot holds so neither of us slips because that would be an awful doctor's visit."

"Agreed, so," Daichi pressed his body into Suga's the warm water running between them almost felt intrusive. He kissed Suga gently and slid his tongue in between Suga's soft lips. Suga moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck. The warm water padded down unperturbed by the heat the couple was generating on their own. Daichi pulled away first, panting. "Bend over," he ran his tongue along Suga's neck.

Suga groaned and turned around, he planted his palms firmly on the tile and stuck his ass out for Daichi. Daichi pushed his middle finger in first. "Suga, very sneaky, when did you put lube up your ass?"

"After I tossed the sheets into the wash with soap and softener already waiting."

"I'm starting to feel a bit manipulated my love," he chuckled and put his second finger up Suga as well, scissoring them both to spread him. Suga moaned happily and waited for Daichi to decide he was ready. Suga always trusted Daichi to not take advantage of him. So when Daichi pulled his fingers out of Suga's ass and he felt his lover's dick rub against his entrance he didn't hesitate to push back into him. Daichi kissed Suga's back and pushed in. Suga moaned and ground back onto Daichi. He could feel Daichi's thick dick spreading his ass to their normal stretch. Daichi pulled out slowly and Suga groaned, head leaning against the cool tile, it was an intoxicating feeling. The push and pull as Daichi started them slowly, Suga was moaning softly and didn't press back quickly, soft short pants were coming out of his mouth, whispers of Daichi's name falling from his lips. The water was drenching both partners and it ran everywhere, having water up his ass, in however small quantities, felt intrusive.

As the lovers adjusted to their first time with water cascading over them they took a moment to appreciate the change in venue. Daichi sped up and slowed down, they both held off their climaxes as long as possible, enjoying the valuable time joined together. When Daichi did finally reach his peak he pulled out of Suga's ass, thrusting twice between Suga's butt cheeks and coming over his back.

Daichi panted but went to his knees and took Suga's dick into his mouth. Suga gasped and bucked erratically into Daichi's mouth.

"Daichi, love you," Suga choked out as he came down Daichi's throat.

"Come on baby," Daichi panted and stroked his back. They both stood up, stretching a bit, washed their bodies with some soap and then turned the rain shower off. They each grabbed a towel and dried off.

"I'm ready to fall asleep in your arms," Suga cooed, pressed up against his naked lover.

"Glad to hear it," Daichi kissed the top of his head and brought him under one arm as they went back into the bedroom.

"Oh ya," Suga stared at the bed, stripped of sheets. "I have to go put them in the dryer too," he cursed.

"I'm getting the futon," Daichi mumbled heading for the spare bed. "Just grab our pillows and a blanket." Suga smiled and did just that, he thought of grabbing Daichi his preferred sleep pants too but Suga would rather sleep beside him naked. He headed to the futon and smiled seeing Daichi already drifting off, he tapped his head gently and it lifted for Suga to slip a pillow under. He laid down and tossed the blanket over them both. As he sighed cuddling deeper under the blanket he felt an arm wrap around his waist. Daichi pulled him against strong muscle and kissed the top of his head. "Good night, my love," Daichi whispered.

"Sleep well Daichi," Suga kissed the fingers intertwined with his own.

D&S

AN: I hope you guys liked it! It's basically PWP but I still enjoyed myself. I love doing prompt fulfillments so feel free to send me more requests!


	15. Thunderstorms

**TPairing:** Kenma & Kuroo

 **Summary:** Kenma is terrified of thunderstorms. No one knows this better than Kuroo. When a flash of lightning and the deafening roar of thunder wake Kuroo up he finds himself sprinting to Kenma's on campus apartment at 2 AM.

 **Word Count: 1,222**

 **Sex: No**

Thunderstorms

The light pitter patter of rain hitting his window wasn't enough to wake Kuroo from the sweet dreams he was having. Even the occasional flash of lightning across the sky did nothing to stir him from his slumber, at most he turned over and cuddled into  
his pillow. But when a crack of lightning lit the room up like twelve o'clock noon, he stirred, and as the thunder sounded sending vibrations through his apartment windows he woke up with a start. He took a deep breath and huffed it back out shifting  
so that his face was away from the window when all at once he remembered it was a thunderstorm, hethrew the covers from his body and scrambled to get out of bed.

"Bro," he called out to Bokuto, who 'hooted' sleepily from his room. "I've got to go, come close the door," he fumbled with the lock a second too long and nearly wrenched it off its hinges as he pulled it open. He took the steps down to the ground floor  
at a quick, well-practiced pace. Soon he was in the pouring rain and taking lurching strides towards the second year dorms. The rain was pounding down hard and Kuroo was already soaked head to toe. In his haste, he had left with nothing, no keys,  
no phone, no shirt, no shoes. He was lucky he wore pants to bed tonight or this run could have gotten illegal. So his bare skin was subject to the rain's mercy, which it showed very little. The second year dorms were about a mile and three classroom  
buildings away from third year dorms so Kuroo was thankful for all the conditioning he received from volleyball practice. The buildings weren't open so it was impossible to cut through to save some time or to get him out of the rain. As the dorms  
came into view he picked up his pace, it was like the last five minutes of a workout, you can see the end so you push harder. What he didn't see though was the curb, his toes hit it hard and he ended up stumbling forwards, years of playing volleyball  
had him diving rather than slamming into the floor. The skin of his stomach and knees still protested as they made contact with concrete. He pushed himself up and kept running, his leg hurt but he had to get to Kenma as soon as possible. He reached  
the second year dorms and sprinted up the outside stairs and slammed into room 304. He banged his fists against the door.

"Kenma, Kenma its Kuroo. I'm here Kenma you just have to open the door." He was desperate to get in. "Kenma please, I know you're scared. That's why I'm here. Kenma open the door," Kuroo wished he had brought his keys, Kenma had given Kuroo and extra  
key to get into the room but he had stupidly left them behind in his haste to get to the room. But Kenma was too scared to let him in, Kuroo could imagine him curled up on his bed and shaking under the blanket. Kuroo slammed his fist on the door.  
He heard it click and he twisted the knob in haste and shoved into the room.

"Akaashi," Kuroo looked at Kenma's roommate who was also shaking pretty badly. "Thank you Akaashi," he closed the door behind him and hurried to the bathroom. He stripped his drenched pants and tossed them into the shower, borrowed a towel to dry off  
and then pinned it around his waist to keep himself decent. He returned to the living room, locked the door and picked up Akaashi, who made a squeak and then clutched onto him instantly. Kuroo carried Akaashi into Kenma's room.

"Kenma," Kuroo called as he entered the darkness. "Kenma I came as soon as I realized how bad the storm was." As his eyes adjusted he saw that there were blankets piled high on the bed. He kept one arm under Akaashi and the other pushed the blankets away.  
Kenma was buried underneath, shivering.

"K-Kuroo," his voice trembled.

"I'm here," he set Akaashi on the bed beside Kenma. "Hang on," he covered both of them with a blanket and moved swiftly around the house. The first thing he did was grab some of Kenma's basketball shorts so they had a chance of fitting him. Then he grabbed  
Kenma's stereo and aux cord, he grabbed the TV remote, Kenma's phone and PSP. He also grabbed some junk food and Akaashi's stuffed owl and extra blankets. He turned the TV on first and turned it up high. He turned the stereo on and played calming  
classical songs and turned them up to compete with the TV. He took the stuffed owl and gave it to Akaashi, he handed Kenma his PSP. He noticed that Kenma's hands were shaking a bit too much to use it right away. He put the extra pillows against the  
wall and shifted the two so they were leaning against them and facing the TV. Then he turned to face the wall and stripped himself of the towel and pulled up Kenma's basketball shorts. They were definitely stretching, Kenma was just built smaller,  
Kuroo reminded himself. He turned to face both boys on the bed again and climbed in with them. He was in bed for about two minutes, just getting comfortable, the shaking finally beginning to die down when they heard a loud 'thunk' followed by cursing  
at the front door.

"I'll be right back," Kuroo kissed both of their heads. He shimmied out of the bed and went to the front door which he opened cautiously.

"I was trying to find the key," Bokuto's voice was melancholy. "Is Akaashi ok?"

"Ya, he's in bed with me and Kenma. Come on," Kuroo opened the door widely. Bokuto stepped in and went to take his drenched clothes off too. Kuroo locked the door and returned to the bed. He pulled Kenma on top of him, resting comfortably between his  
legs. He was stroking Kenma's hair, pulling fingers soothingly through it as Kenma pressed his right ear firmly into Kuroo's abs, muffling as much as he could. He concentrated hard on his PSP. Akaashi was snuggled in closely beside Kuroo, under his  
right arm as they waited for Bokuto to join them. He kissed the top of Akaashi's head and traced invisible patterns along the top of Akaashi's arm.

"You guys all holed up," Bokuto smiled coming into the room. He came up on the side of Akaashi that Kuroo wasn't on. He pulled his boyfriend into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"It's ok baby," he kissed all over his face while Akaashi smiled. Kuroo never knew how Bokuto did it, sometimes he was the biggest baby on the earth, but he always knew when he needed to step up and be there for Akaashi. Kuroo was glad. Bokuto and Kuroo  
both sat giving their boyfriends absent attention, squeezing them a little tighter when the bright white bolts of lightning slashed a wave of panic through a calm black sky. They watched the TV and listened to the uneven classical tones bouncing around  
the room. And finally around 3 AM, the storm stopped and they all fell asleep.

K&K

 **AN: I know that a lot of you were looking forwards to the KageHina wedding fic that I had talked about previously. I am too but sadly, ugh I've hit a wall! I'm trying so hard to get it done but I feel like every time I make a little progress I run smack into another wall. But I do have a few fics that are ready to go for you guys so I figured instead of struggling to get that one finished I would upload something else in the meantime. I hope you guys like it and please feel free to send me requests. And suggestions for my KageHina wedding fic ;) thanks, guys.**


	16. I Do

**Pairing:** Hinata  & Kageyama

 **Summary:** Here's a cute little wedding fic. All fluff.

 **Word Count:** 2,546

 **Sex:** No

I Do

Hinata was waiting not so patiently for some of his hometown friends, Izumi and Koji, to join him and a few members of Karasuno in his dressing room. Kageyama was across the hall, like right across the hall, because that somehow made sense to the venue, so he had to make sure he didn't stand in sight of the doorway.

"The chances of Kageyama being in the doorway at that exact moment are very low," Yamaguchi tried to calm him.

"He's right Shoyo," Noya smacked him on the back.

"But what if I see inside?" Hinata fretted.

"The chances of two people opening the doors at the same time is similarly low," Yamaguchi smiled trying not to laugh at the orange haired boy.

"Eh!" Hinata caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "My hair, Yamaguchi my hair!" He panicked trying to smother it back into place.

"Ok hang on," Yamaguchi hurried over to the hair care products and looked for whatever the lady had used half an hour ago to keep it in place.

"Oh Kuroo is walking this way," Noya said looking out the peephole.

"Oi," he wrenched the door open and came face to face with Kuroo as well as Tsukki who was preparing to head into the room across the hall.

"What do you want?" the former middle blocker asked, hand resting on the door handle.

"We don't need you, we need him," Noya jerked his head to indicate Kuroo.

"Fine do whatever you want with him, but shut the door so I can go inside." Tsukki rolled his eyes.

"Well not whatever he wants right babe," Kuroo purred and licked the shell of Tsukki's ear making him jump.

"I've asked you not to do that," Tsukki shot a glare back at him.

"You liked it last night," Kuroo's cat grin was wide and Yamaguchi busied himself straightening up a few other things.

"Fine, I've asked you not to do that _in public_."

"Toche," Kuroo kissed his cheek.

"Kuroo how do you get your hair to be manageable? Hinata's is starting to stick up again," Noya interrupted.

Kuroo laughed. "Does it look like I ever get this mess manageable?" he looked up at his hair that he still wore the same since high school, even for the wedding the look stayed in place. "Anyways, I'll see you out there groom," he winked. "See you later babe," he kissed Tsukki and started to walk away.

"Can you please close the-"

"Kuroo!" Hinata yelled after him. "Have you seen Kenma?"

"Is he not in there yet?" Kuroo stuck a hand on his hip. "I'll go track him down, don't worry." Kuroo walked off muttering something to himself.

"I'm going in if you don't want to see each other close the damn door," Tsukki pushed open Kageyama's and Noya was quick to close Hinata's.

"Tsukki, it took you fucking long enough," Kageyama growled.

"Tokyo is a long train ride from Miyagi and you didn't pick a venue close to a station. You're lucky I'm here at all." Tsukki walked in and went over to where Kageyama was pacing. Suga wasn't in the room anymore and it seemed that he had taken Daichi with him. "Where's your forth?"

"Iwaizumi had to go handle something with the photographer I think?" Kageyama said irritated.

"Sit down," Tsukki sighed.

"I can't sit I'll ruin my suit," Kageyama snapped.

"You're being annoying and on edge. You don't want to marry the happiest person alive while acting like that because then everyone will think you don't deserve him."

"I don't so there's no issue."

Tsukki rolled his eyes, grabbed Kageyama's arm and pulled him into the chair. He didn't say anything simply began to massage his friend's shoulders gently. Slowly Kageyama relaxed under his fingers.

"Better?" Kageyama nodded.

"Do you have your vows?" Tsukki asked.

"Yes, I'm worried he wrote like the cutest, sweetest thing ever and mine are, I don't know. I just don't think they'll hold up to the sun," Kageyama said softly.

"Ya," Tsukki said. "Maybe they won't," Kageyama glared at him. "Look I'm not saying your vows are shit or anything. What I'm trying to say is...I get it. Kuroo's the same. He's a very positive person, he's also very expressive, both more so than me. If we were ever in the same situation, well I'd be you. My vows wouldn't be as expressive, they wouldn't be something that makes the entire group of people that comes gush and swoon. But if I do them right then he, who understands me better than anyone else, he would understand the dedication and love in them. Maybe there's a word or something that you and Hinata have talked about before and it can support all of your clumsy non-perfect writing. I know it's hard to understand, especially for you two, but not everything is a competition. And no one is going to be criticizing your vows."

Kageyama was silent for a moment. "You're right. Thank you. I don't know how you always manage to make me feel better," he relaxed against the chair. He was glad Tsukki was one of his groomsmen, even if he had been late. "Do you have one?" Kageyama asked.

"One what?"

"A word or phrase or something?" he turned around in his seat as his friend's cheeks heated to a soft pink.

Tsukki sighed and rolled his eyes. "When I asked him out," Kageyama opened his mouth to interrupt. "Yes shut up I know I told you he asked me but no, I asked him. When I did, I told him that I wasn't someone who would compliment him very often, that I was awkward and unexpressive, and I very blatantly told him that we were two different types of people and that it probably wouldn't work because of it." Tsukki looked lost in his own memories, he wasn't looking at the nervous groom anymore, and the groom wasn't all that nervous anymore either. "He laughed and asked why I even bothered then," Tsukki's cheeks darkened a shade. "I told him 'because if we can manage to get past the fact that you're the type of person to always be happy and I'm the type of person to be happy just to be near you, then I think it could be something really amazing'. So if I was going to ask Kuroo to marry me or if I was saying my vows then I would say that the past six years of my life have been something really amazing. Ah, does that make sense?" Tsukki looked at him.

"Yes," Kageyama was scrambling for his paper.

"I'm going to go figure out where the rest of the idiots who are supposed to walk down the aisle with you are," he rolled his eyes and headed for the door, "we're starting soon after all."

"Ah, Tsukki," Kageyama didn't look up from scribbling down notes. 'Hn?' "You should say that, to Kuroo, sometime tonight. You should get married," he looked up briefly to see the wide eyes and utter surprise mixed with terror and growing nausea. "That's what I think, you have it all planned out, that's not something that someone who hasn't thought about it does. So that makes me think you're waiting for something, and I don't know what that something is, but you should just go for it."

"Write your vows," Tsukki whispered softly and turned away. "You'll have to say them soon so you should be ready."

"Right," Kageyama went back to his writing and Tsukki left, sighing heavily as he leaned on the door.

"Hey babe," Kuroo smiled walking down the hall with Kenma in toe. "Just found the last groomsman," he smiled and knocked on Hinata's door before sending Kenma inside.

"Not quite, help me find Kageyama's," he reached for Kuroo's hand, who instead of sighing and making a big deal about it smiled and walked with him.

"The ceremony is soon you know," Kuroo chirped up as they turned away from the rooms.

"Yes, I know," he said.

"Shoyo," Kenma said ten minutes after sitting down. All eyes looked at the boy who usually kept to himself. "It's time," Hinata smiled and got up out of his chair.

"We'll take it nice and slow ok Hinata?" Yamaguchi said. Hinata nodded and they opened the door, Noya standing in front of Kageyama's to make sure that it didn't open. If everything had gone according to plan then Kageyama should already be waiting for them. He had won the coin toss to be the one to walk down the aisle but apparently changed his mind, Hinata said something about his knees giving out or something. Hinata was in a white suit with a black tie and Kageyama was in a black suit with a white tie. The symmetry was well done and it looked great.

Iwaizumi, Sugawara, Daichi, and Tsukki waited at the end of the aisle for them. The ceremony was very nice, the photographs went well, the vows were adorable, Hinata cried and Kageyama ended up consoling him, they finished the last part of the ceremony with Hinata in Kageyama's arms. And then everyone had to start calling them Shoyo and Tobio, although they had agreed to hyphenate so technically calling either 'Kageyama' or 'Hinata' wouldn't have been incorrect for either. But as Shoyo and Tobio Kageyama-Hinata danced their first dance a lot of the other couples watched them happily, clapping and smiling, excited to get their turn with the video camera.

Daichi and Suga made sure to grab the camera first. They went and sat in the picture booth that had been rented for the occasion. "Hi Kageyama-Hinatas," Suga smiled happily waving into the camera. "It seems like it wasn't all that long ago that you guys came into the gym and hit the principal's toupee of his head," Suga laughed and Daichi rubbed his temples. "But it was so much fun playing with you guys and watching your romance start. Although you might want to lay off a little on the 'dumbass Hianta's' now Kageyama," Suga laughed as he heard the familiar cry echo out in the hall. Daichi wrapped his arm around Suga and pulled him close.

"As a couple who are celebrating their second year of marriage just realize that the first year involves a lot of compromise," he nodded.

"I'm sorry what did you have to compromise on?" Suga turned to look at him.

"And it involves getting in trouble and admitting you're wrong a lot. I'm sorry babe I didn't mean that _I_ made compromise, I meant you, of course." He kissed Suga and Suga rolled his eyes and laughed lightly. "Make sure that you put work second, new jobs are easy enough to find but new soulmates a little less so," Suga giggled. "Make sure you keep in touch and have a blessed first year," Suga exited the booth first. "Good luck, you'll always be my freaks," he smiled at the camera and left behind Suga who chastised him as they went back to the reception.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were the next couple to make their way to the booth. "Well first off Tobio-chan thank you for hosting such a fabulous wedding. It was so romantic Iwa-chan even proposed," Oikawa gaped and held up his hand to show off the engagement ring.

"Shittykawa this isn't about you," Iwaizumi knocked his head gently.

"Sorry, Iwa-chan. Well, Tobio-chan you and Chibi-chan looked really great. It was super surprising that your vows made Chibi-chan cry, and here I thought he was the one who was all gooey. Really though what did you expect with the whole 'You aren't my world because to call you my world would be to say that you only give me what I need. But you give me so much more than that. You're my sun, giving me warmth and light, reminding me that each day is a gift and helping to show me which way to go. You're the other planets, reminding me not to be so self-centered all of the time. You're the stars in my life, giving me something beautiful to look at and a million little miracles. But really, you're whole galaxies, because all of the love and joy you bring into my life and my heart, couldn't possibly fit into one solar system.' Really Tobio-chan I don't know why you thought he wouldn't cry at that. Anyways best of luck with your first year, oh pork buns," Oikawa hopped out of the photo booth and Iwaizumi scooted to the middle of the bench.

"Ya I know what you're thinking, he's a self-centered ass, and ya sometimes he is. But you're still coming to the wedding so make your peace with that now. But from me and Shittykawa just know we're proud of you. You've come a long way from the kid we left behind in middle school and even the kid who was improving in high school. He doesn't always show it well but he's proud too, he's probably just mad I waited so long and you got married first, you know how jealous he is." Iwaizumi smiled fondly. "I think that as long as you're both honest with yourselves about what you want from your marriage and you work together the same way you always do, you should have a great year. Best of luck Kohai."

The night went on and on, dancing and eating, and the one proposal that Hinata was secretly in contempt of because this was his night damnit. But he clapped and smiled and even lead the toast of champagne for them, because he was not a spoiled brat and really it was just a few minutes to start someone else's life of happiness, so he could spare it. He was a little tipsy off of all the toasts and free drinks and he was leaning on Kageyama more heavily than he remembered needing to before.

"Hey don't lose your legs before we head off to our honeymoon."

"Oh ya," Hinata giggled excitedly. "Are we seeing the Tokyo tower?" he looked up at his husband.

"No," Kageyama smiled down at him, "But that would've been cool," he said. "We're going to Beijing remember, you wanted to see The Great Wall together too."

"Oh ya," Hinata snuggled under his arm. "We should walk the whole thing," he proclaimed suddenly.

"I'm going to let you decide on that one tomorrow," Kageyama kissed the top of his head. "Here real quick before the car," he slid them into the camera booth and watched as it turned on. "We're still technically in our first night of marriage. But the wedding was great."

"The champagne tasted good," Hinata grinned, resting on Kageyama's shoulder.

Kageyama laughed and leaned his head on his drunk husband. "Ya the food was great, we danced, some friends got engaged. It's been an awesome night. We're about to go on our honeymoon but before we left I just wanted to stop by and say, we're happy."

"We're happy," Hinata laughed and kissed Kageyama, it was sloppy and way more tongue than he needed but he smiled, took his and Hinata's left hands, and intertwined them to show off their rings.

K&H

 **AN: Well here it is, wedding fic! I'm pretty sure I like it, but at the same time it could probably use some improvements. Feel free to leave suggestions, because I'm happy to edit. Have a great one guys remember your requests always get done first.**


	17. Setters and Spikers

**Pairing:** Oikawa & Hinata

 **Summary:** Hinata hasn't been able to stop thinking about hitting the freak quick with his eyes open. The only problem is he's the only one who believes in himself. He finds an unexpected ally in learning to spike, who teaches him a few more things too.

 **Word Count:** 3,223

 **Sex:** Mentions of sexual content

Setters and Spikers

Hinata had decided to wander further into Miyagi instead of heading home after practice. Kageyama really had a way of screwing everything up. After dropping Yachi off Hinata had given up on trying to wipe his tears away.

" _Your will isn't needed for the quick."_

Hinata flinched remembering the harsh words again. Suga and Ukai had even agreed, two people he thought could actually see his potential. Apparently, without meaning to, Hinata had started a revolution on the team. Suga was practicing his hits as well as a synchronized attack. The synchronized attack involved Asahi, Tsukishima, Daichi, and Tanaka. Noya was practicing setting from the back line, Asai was improving his serve, Yamaguchi was mastering a floating serve. And the one thing Hinata was dying to improve on, he wasn't being allowed to. He was being told he wasn't good enough. First by Kageyama, his supposed friend, then by Suga his mentor and lastly by Ukai, how do you argue with the coach. And if the coach tells you you're not good enough, he sniffed, where do you go from there?

'Oaf' he huffed as he hit something taller and more solid than him. He stumbled back and gravity was pulling him down when a hand clamped onto his wrist.

"Rare to see you so far away from the nest Chibi-chan," he looked up and saw The Great King staring down at him. He was smirking, the smirk he usually reserved for Kageyama, the 'I hate everything about you' smirk. Slowly though his face changed, it looked confused instead. Without releasing his wrist The Great King took three steps back dragging both of them under the street light. "Now this is a surprise," one long elegant finger came up and caressed his cheek. It was a nice, tender sensation and Hinata leaned into it, it was the most affectionate contact he'd had in awhile.

"You must be having a bad day Chibi-chan," The Great King said looking down at the smaller boy illuminated by the lone streetlamp.

"I- no I- it's been fine," Hinata stumbled and cast his eyes up to the cocky third year.

"Sure, sure, you commonly cry after having good days?"

Hinata gasped and turned his head away from The Great King's hand. He had forgotten about the tears he had given up trying to stop. He huffed and refused to meet the older boys eyes. He tried not to make a noise of appreciation as The Great King hooked his finger around his chin gently, still, he didn't force Hinata to look at him.

"Instead of being embarrassed you could tell me what's wrong," The Great King offered. Still, Hinata looked away. The Great King bent at the waist to lower himself to Hinata's eye level, still, Hinata wouldn't shift his gaze. The Great King sighed, "Chibi-chan would you rather be alone?" he raised an eyebrow. The Great King sighed and released his hold on Hinata, straightened up. "Alright, I guess keep having whatever kind of night you were having before I came along and interrupted. Make sure you call Tobio to come get you when you're done sulking around ok? It's way too late to-"

"Kageyama-san and I aren't talking right now," Hinata cut in.

"Oh?" The Great King tilted his head. "Did my junior do something to piss you off perhaps?" Hinata grimaced, he'd given too much away already. "Hm, hm, come now tell me what has the prodigy king done to upset his lowly servant?"

"I'm not beneath him," Hinata said finally glaring up at The Great King. The Great King's smile spread widely over his face.

"And I think that's the first time you've actually believed that. It's good, you're right. Now," The Great King rested a hand on his hip and tilted his head to the side. "What did he do?" a smile tugged on his lip.

"He, I," Hinata sighed, his bite gone. "Everyone else agrees with him so you will too. I guess I just have to give up on it."

"Don't give up on anything, tell me what he said, trust me it's rare we agree." Hinata looked The Great King up and down once.

"I asked him to practice the quick with me with my eyes open."

"Ok," The Great King waited.

"Well he said that it was good enough and that my will wasn't needed for the attack," Hinata looked at the floor again.

The Great King huffed and rolled his eyes when Hinata chanced a glance up he saw the signature pout the setter wore sometimes when he was agitated. "Typical Tobio-chan," he shook his head. "He forgot the most important rule of setting." Hinata looked fully at The Great King now, eyes focused and waiting eagerly for his response. "Who controls the set Chibi-chan? Who says how high it should be? How fast it should be? Where it should connect and where it should go?"

Hinata looked confused. "Well, the setter controls how-"

 _Eeeh_ The Great King made a buzzer noise. "The hitter controls all of it. Each hitter is different and it's the setter's job to know what works best for each person and to listen to the hitter's critiques and make corrections accordingly. If you're telling him you want to do something different then he needs to listen and if he's not then you can't let him get away with that Chibi-chan."

"But Sugawara-senpai and Coach Ukai-san, they both agree with him. They don't think I can do it so-"

"So?" Hinata's head snapped up at him. "Do you think you can do it Chibi-chan?"

"Yes! I-I know I can," he said passionately.

"Ok so then," The Great King smiled. "There's nothing to worry about, nothing to stress out over. Come with me," he nodded and turned back the direction he had been walking from. Hinata followed the third year feeling better than he had all night. Someone finally believed in him. Someone who actually knew something about the sport too, it was nice to get encouragement from his mom of course but she didn't really know anything about volleyball.

"Oh wait, is it ok if we're here this late?" Hinata paused before he stepped onto Seijo grounds.

"Ya it's fine, I have the gym key after all," The Great King smiled and plucked it from his pocket. "Come on Chibi-chan, I'd hate for you to get lost." Hinata scurried forwards after that. The school was poorly lit since it was well past the time students should have gone home. Coupling that with the fact that he'd only been here a handful of times meant that he wasn't willing to get left behind. There were probably ghosts and other scary things waiting to grab lost boys or something. So as he darted forwards in his fear he toppled right into The Great King.

"Ah, gomen," he apologized, backing away quickly.

"It's alright Chibi-chan," The Great King smiled. "After all, I'd be scared too considering all the rumors going around school right now."

"Rumors?" Hinata's ears perked up. "What kind?"

"Oh I forgot, you don't go here. Well, it's all pretty basic, just a ghost girl was seen wandering the halls at night. She turns on lights in classrooms sometimes, you know, looking for other students. Rumor has it if she turns on the light and you're in there she rushes overlooking overjoyed, but when she reaches you her face twists and distorts itself and she grabs you and throws you out a window."

Hinata swallowed hard. "He-hey that's not t-t-true right?" he was shaking and edged closer to The Great King.

"Of course it's true," The Great King smiled, turned to face him and pointed to the three-story school building looming just to their right. "Why do you think that window is all boarded up?"

Hinata jumped a mile high and shook all over. He rushed forwards into The Great King's unsuspecting arms and buried his face into the warm fabric of his practice shirt. He inhaled before letting out a fearful sob.

The Great King broke into laughter as he stroked the top of Hinata's head. "I didn't know you scared so easily Chibi-chan. It's just our music room, our piano broke so they had to crane in a new one, but the window was the only thing it would fit through so they had to remove the glass temporarily."

"Meanie," Hinata cried out.

"Sorry, sorry," he said softly stroking one hand through the wild orange tufts and the other running smoothly down his back.

The trembling stopped after that and The Great King squeezed Hinata's body to his once before releasing him. "The gym is close now," he nodded his head and took Hinata's hand to lead him the rest of the way.

Hinata's cheeks burned fierily. Holding hands, they were holding hands. It was the first time he'd ever done that with anyone, he stared at The Great King's hand firmly and confidently grasping his own. His heart started _pit-pattering_ his breaths came a little faster. It was nice.

"Here we are," The Great King said and just like that his hand was dropped back to his side. Hinata let it dangle beside him for a moment before bringing it up to his chest and cradling it close to him. The warmth from The Great King still radiated off of his skin. It was nice, he stared down at his fingers which, for the most part, looked unchanged, he wondered briefly if that's how everything in relationships happened. Suddenly, without warning, so quick you don't have time to realize it, and afterward things only look different to you. The flesh was the same but the warmth climbed through Hinata's body and lit something inside of him.

"Chibi-chan?" The Great King was poking his head out of the door. He laughed, "I never thought you'd be so polite you'd just wait out in the dark, come in come in."

Hinata smiled and bounded up the steps to join The, to join Oikawa.

"You'll have to help me set up again, everything is in the supply room over here," Oikawa said. Hinata smiled, Oikawa, it was a nice name, even if The Great King seemed to fit someone like him a bit better.

Hinata joined him in the supply closet and they each grabbed a post, slowly the net went up and the balls came out.

"It'll take me a few tosses so bare with me Chibi-chan," Hinata grabbed a ball from the cart and tossed it to Oikawa, the first toss was a little high, the second was a little low, the third was pretty close to what Hinata was used to getting. By the fifth Hinata's attacks were right on the mark.

"Are you able to do it faster?" Hinata asked.

"I can try," Oikawa smiled. "Just remember I'm not Tobio-chan," he smiled but Hinata thought he could hear something behind those words. Oikawa was able to set faster but not as fast as Kageyama. But it was still faster than Hinata was able to keep up with. The practice lasted for three rounds of fifty balls, each time they were finished with a kart, they had to go and collect them from the floor again where they had been abandoned. Still, neither complained and after 150 tries the balls were collected and returned to storage.

"You were getting really great with the faster ones Chibi-chan, I think those last thirty were perfect," Oikawa smiled. "I'm sorry I can't get them any faster for you."

"No, no," Hinata shook his head, causing him to almost lose his grip on the pole he was carrying. "It was great, thank you, you believed in me and, and I was able to get used to hitting a faster than normal quick, it'll be like a bridge. So hopefully next time Kageyama sets one of his freak quicks to me, I'll be able to see it, and hit it."

Oikawa nodded, the two of them finished putting the rest of the equipment away and then exited the gym together. Oikawa locked up and they headed for the front gate together, Hinata spared the classrooms a quick glance to make sure the rooms were still dark. He gulped and moved closer to Oikawa.

"Chibi-chan?" Oikawa looked and saw where he was staring and laughed. "I already told you I made that up didn't I Chibi-chan?"

"You can call me Hinata," he blurted out in response.

Oikawa looked down at him confused, his laughter drying up. "You don't like Chibi-chan?"

"No, I just, I thought maybe, that it would sound nice if you said it." Hinata looked down, cheeks flaming red, thankful for the darkness hiding his color.

"Hi-na-ta," Oikawa's lips were right next to his ear and Hinata jumped. He swallowed hard and his hands bunched in his shirt. It was so...sensual. "Like that?" Oikawa whispered. Hinata struggled to breath let alone respond, he nodded as best he could and let out an embarrassing squeak as Oikawa's tongue caressed the outer shell of his ear. He swallowed hard and started to fidget. "Hm, I didn't think someone like you would be affected by something like this so easily," he hadn't moved, was still whispering directly into Hinata's ear. Which meant Hinata's face was hidden but the effect of Oikawa's breath rubbing up against his ear was, undeniable. "I guess even someone so cute and innocent in appearance can actually be thinking some pretty raunchy things? Hm, Hi-na-ta?" Each syllable out of his mouth was like a drug, leaving Hinata craving more, leaning closer.

Oikawa pushed his body onto Hinata's, the smaller boy gasped and took a step back and Oikawa kept moving him backward until he was nestled tightly between the stucco on the gym and Oikawa's arms. "O-Oikawa-san?" Hinata stammered.

"Tell me about it Hi-na-ta," he groaned softly, he had been foolish to give Oikawa such permission, to ask for it even. It would be his undoing. "When you picture hands on you, who do they belong to?" Hinata squeaked. "Were they Tobio's?" Hinata didn't want to respond, he worried that his response might anger Oikawa and he didn't want, whatever was happening to stop. "If you went home tonight would you still imagine him?" That one was easy, he shook his head violently. He could feel Oikawa's lips curve against his ear. "Who would you imagine then? Who would run their hands up and down your sides? Who would pull your head back and leave a trail of hickeys down your neck all the way _here_ ," his knee pushed up against Hinata's crotch and the younger boy's hands clenched onto the cotton practice shirt in front of him.

"Y-yours," Hinata choked out.

"Then I should release you," Oikawa pulled away and Hinata whined. Oikawa smirked and ran one of his fingers across Hinata's cheek. "If I don't let you get home soon, you'll be far too exhausted to imagine anything," he winked and made his way towards the front gate, exiting and leaving Hinata a mess of want and desire, his cock straining against his pants. He slid down the wall, he hadn't wanted Oikawa to stop. When had that happened, he jumped from 'it's nice to hold your hand' to 'fuck me out in the open against a gym wall'. He pushed his shorts down and his cock shook once as the cold night air found the warm flesh. He wrapped his hand around himself, stroking up and down softly, closed his eyes. 'Hi-na-ta' each sound deliberate and laced with seduction. Of course, Hinata knew of Oikawa's reputation among most of the volleyball teams, he was the playboy, would sleep with just about anyone, guy, girl, from all the rumors Oikawa didn't seem very picky. But Hinata had never thought that the third year would make a pass at someone like him. And just when he was ready to say yes, the third year was gone. Up and down, up and down, it was the movements of someone who had extremely limited sexual experience. It had never bothered Hinata before, always got the job done anyways. But it wasn't another one of his fantasies where Kageyama, someone just as inexperienced and sexually curious as he was, was rubbing him off. It was hard to keep the picture of Oikawa touching him, getting him off when some part of him just knew that if it was Oikawa it would never be this basic. But his heart raced, his breath hitched and then he came, biting his lip, wishing he could scream out Oikawa's name. Wishing he knew for himself where Oikawa would lick, and bite, and touch. He imagined Oikawa's mouth between his legs, licking his hole and getting him ready for their first time, for his first time. Wishing more that he could open his eyes and see Oikawa's face, probably a smirk on it. But he opened his eyes and saw the dark night settled around him.

He panicked as he saw headlights appear on the street, quickly pulled his pants back up and hurried out of the school yard. He kept his head down as the headlights were upon him but were startled to hear his name. "Hinata," he looked over.

"Suga-sensei?" his own third year had his head halfway out the window and Hinata could see a rather annoyed looking Daichi at the wheel.

"I'm so glad we found you. Come on get in," Hinata nervously walked to the car and opened the back door, sliding in.

"I didn't know you could drive," Hinata said softly.

"I walk to school because I live close enough and my parents don't like me using the car. But when one of my first years is spotted in the city by another captain yes I can drive." Daichi was moving at a steady speed along the streets, heading back to Miyagi, Hinata assumed.

"Another captain?" Hinata asked.

"Oikawa called us," Suga said turning around in his seat. "We called your house to tell your mom you were staying with teammates tonight, she said to make sure you let her know beforehand next time," Suga smiled softly. "Hinata why are you wandering- oh I almost forgot. I told Oikawa that I'd call him and put you on when we found you." Suga took his phone out and dialed the number, Hinata didn't have the number he realized.

"Here," Suga handed him the phone.

"Oh, thank you," Hinata took it. Suga faced forwards and Hinata sneakily ended the call, looking at 'recents' he imputed the number into his own phone before redialing.

"Suga?" Oikawa's voice picked up.

"It's me," Hinata said.

"Ah, Chibi-chan," Oikawa's voice changed, it was more fluid and soft. "I see that you've been retrieved then? Good, I was worried you might not decide to go home tonight. I hope you can forgive me for sending your captain after you."

"No, it was really thoughtful," Hinata said, and it was. It didn't stop him from wishing he was on his way to a different third year's home though.

"I'm glad you thought so. Anyways hopefully I'll see you again really soon, Sho-yo," Hinata's whole body stopped moving. There was a giggle on the other end of the line and then, he hung up.

O&H

 **AN: So let me just say I did not expect to like this anywhere near as much as I did. My guess is you will be seeing more of this couple. I have a small list of unusual couples that I want to do. Of course, requests will always come first so please don't hesitate to ask. Have a great one thanks for reading!**


	18. It Can't Be

**Pairing:** Kuroo & Tsukki

 **Summary:** Unfortunately Kenma has become a bit of a sore spot in Kuroo and Tsukki's relationship. When Tsukki gets the feeling that Kuroo might be cheating on him he only sees one course of action.

 **Word Count:** 2,296

 **Sex:** No, 1 crude mention though

It Can't Be

"No, it sounds like a lot of fun," Tsukki found himself saying as he rummaged through his fridge.

"Right?" Kuroo was more excited than Tsukki was comfortable with. "So you aren't mad?" Kuroo asked. "You're fine with me going?"

"I'm your boyfriend Tetsuro not your owner. If you want to go then go."

"Well sure sure I get that you're not my owner but I thought you'd have some opinion on me going to a Tokyo hot springs with a few new friends you don't know."

"It's fine, are Bokuto and Akaashi going?" Tsukki hoped that they would, Bokuto would only add to his boyfriend's antics but Akaashi would make sure that Kuroo didn't end up in anyone else's bed.

"Bokuto has a big exam the Friday before and Akaashi said if he fails they can't go so we have to wait to see."

"You won't get results back that fast," Tsukki scrunched his nose. He sniffed the pasta in his hand and tossed it in the trash. He'd have to cook something new.

"Oh that's true, maybe Akaashi said he was expecting the results that day? I don't know I'll call him when we hang up."

"Sure," Tsukki was taking a pan out from the cupboard to start some sausage for dinner. He would probably cook some pasta to put it in. That was one of his favorite things to eat. "What are you doing right now anyways?"

"Just at home," Kuroo said and Tsukki could hear some rustling. "Getting ready to pack."

"Ah," Tsukki nodded. He was a little upset that Kuroo hadn't even thought to invite him, he might have lived in Miyagi but the two hadn't had a weekend away...ever. He was more than willing to put effort into his relationship he just didn't quite know how to go about doing so without the invite from Kuroo. "So what kinds of things do you bring to a hot spring?"

"You know I hear the baths are nude and you wear a modesty towel before you get in and when you get out but other than that I think just like clothes."

Great, he'd be naked with these guy friends that Tsukki didn't know too. This was becoming a hassle to not be bothered by. "Well don't forget to bring comfortable things if the whole reason is to relax."

"Ya, probably bring some sweatpants."

"Hey Kuroo," Tsukki heard a voice whispering in the background. Kuroo didn't live with anyone, and he said he was getting ready to pack. "You busy I wanted to start, come on."

"Uh, ya sorry Tsukki something just came up and I have to go but I'll call you later ok?"

"Oh," Tsukki stopped cutting the sausage for a moment. "Ya of course, ok have fun."

"Thanks, talk to you later babe." Then he hung up. Tsukki set his phone down on the counter. It was stupid, he kept cutting the sausage pieces. He chewed his lip and picked it back up. Kuroo might be busy but Akaashi probably wasn't, and Akaashi and Tsukki were friends. When Bokuto and Kuroo got up to their wild antics the two talked easily. Tsukki called the recent college first year.

"Tsukki," Akaashi answered sounding less bored than usual.

"Hi, am I interrupting anything?"

"Just Bokuto begging so it's actually a blessing. Is everything ok? It's unusual for you to call."

"I'm sure it is, I was just wondering if you and Bokuto knew if you were going to the hot springs with Kuroo and his friends yet."

"The hot springs?" Tsukki felt a knot in his stomach, Kuroo hadn't even asked them.

"Ya he uh, he called and said that he and some friends were planning a trip this Friday. He said you weren't sure if you were going yet because Bokuto might have failed a test," he said, desperate to jog Akaashi's memory. Because the only other option was that Kuroo was lying to him.

"Um," Akaashi hesitated and then spoke again only softer. "The only thing I've heard about Kuroo doing next Friday is going on a trip with Kenma. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no it's fine, he was probably just excited to get packed or something, thanks," Tsukki blurted. "Have a good night Akaashi."

"You too," Akaashi said but Tsukki was already hanging up the phone. Kuroo had lied to him. He was going to a hot spring not with a group of friends but one very close friend. One that wasn't a stranger to Tsukki at all but instead had ended their relationship once before. And who was over at his house anyways? Was Kenma there already? Was...was Kuroo cheating on him? His chest squeezed tightly. He knew that Kuroo didn't have class tonight or the next morning. He finished cooking his dinner and put it into two bento boxes and then put it in his typical overnight bag. He grabbed some pants and a shirt. He put his headphones on, said goodbye to his mother and headed for the subway.

He'd text Ukai when he was there already, missing Thursday practice wasn't something he would be happy about but hopefully, he would understand. It was important to Tsukki, and not many things were. He boarded the train, found a seat since he would be on for awhile, about an hour later he was in Tokyo.

He took his phone out once he was at the station and texted Kuroo. 'Did you decide to do anything crazy for the night?'

He was already heading for Kuroo's apartment near campus when the reply came in. 'Nope just packing' and he sent a heart with it. Well, we'll see soon enough, Tsukki thought. He made his way into the complex and to Kuroo's unit and knocked on the door softly.

"Ya, ya hang on, naw just don't do anything crazy," Kuroo said to someone. The door opened, Kuroo was smiling, until he saw Tsukki, then his face went pale. "T-Tsukki," he stuttered a little and put himself in the doorway. "What are you doing in Tokyo?"

"I thought I'd come up for a visit. I was considering coming this weekend to surprise you but then you said you had plans so I figured that now would be better."

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Kuroo said trying not to glance back into his apartment.

"I do, but there are no tests and I have perfect marks in all of my classes. You said it was just you here anyways. You don't seem very happy about me coming all the way down here." Tsukki couldn't help himself, he was already angry even though as far as Kuroo knew he had no reason to be. Everything was coming out as a defense and an accusation.

"Of course I am," Kuroo stepped out and hugged him. "I'm sorry," Tsukki was caught off guard a little. "Let me take you out to dinner?" Kuroo smiled blindingly at him.

"Oh," Tsukki pulled his bag up and took the two bento's out and held them up. "I made the pasta you like," he smiled shyly and was almost able to pretend this was a normal happy visit until he saw panic creep into Kuroo's eyes.

"Well you don't come to Tokyo often I'd like to take you out still. How about I go toss those in the fridge and we can have them for breakfast tomorrow?" he held his hand out.

"Sure," Tsukki handed them over and with the sweetest smile he could manage added. "That'll be great it'll give me time to use the bathroom real quick and wash the train smell off, I feel a little gross." Kuroo's hand froze over the doorknob.

"Uh, my bathroom is kind of a mess."

"So what we're sleeping together Kuroo, I've literally had your cum dripping out of my ass."

Kuroo laughed a little at that. "Ok well I guess I can't really argue with that," he still didn't grab the handle.

Tsukki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know what Kuroo just, just whatever, nevermind." He turned around. He didn't know where he was going to go but he didn't want to cry in front of Kuroo.

"Tsukki? Where are you going?" Kuroo grabbed his hand.

"I talked with Akaashi earlier, he doesn't know anything about a group trip to the hot springs. What he did know about was you taking a trip alone with Kenma. But you don't even have the guts to tell me about it and my guess is that he's in your house alone with you right now, which is why you don't want to go inside. But you don't even have the common decency to tell me that. You'd rather lie to me. Which makes me think that the two of you could really only be doing one thing."

"You called Akaashi?" Kuroo looked a little upset.

"Oh I'm sorry are you upset that I caught you in your lie? Because I was originally calling Akaashi to ask him to make sure he and Bokuto went. Imagine my surprise when Akaashi told me that he didn't know about any group trip."

Kuroo had the decency to look embarrassed. "Kei it's nothing bad Kenma and I were just going to the hot springs to relax for a little bit and catch up. He's applying to colleges now and wanted my opinion on a few and if he ended up in the area where to stay or if I would want to be roommates with him."

Tsukki scoffed. "Do whatever you want, it doesn't involve me anymore," Tsukki shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Kei you don't mean that," Kuroo ran to stand in front of him.

"You and Kenma made out last Christmas when you drank too much," Tsukki growled. "Do you not remember that or something?"

"No I, I do," Kuroo looked down. "But I didn't want to worry you, nothing was happening so I didn't want to fight unnecessarily."

"Kuroo I've never once told you not to see Kenma, I've asked you to not do anything inappropriate with him or anything that could be seen as something more than friends. My guess is that you knew very well that traditionally at a hot spring you don't wear clothes and you didn't feel like asking to switch the venue and you didn't feel like fighting about it so you just figured you'd omit the fact that it was a private trip. All the things you've done have made me feel like there is something going on between the two of you and frankly I don't feel like sticking around to get screwed over."

"It's not like that," Kuroo whispered.

"I would have believed you if you had been honest with me. I don't know what I ever did to destroy your ability to talk with me but," Tsukki shrugged. "I'm going now."

"No please, I don't want to break up. I-I love you," he looked up at Tsukki.

"That's low and you know it," Tsukki glared at him.

"But it's still true!"

"Then why am I out here, while he's in there?"

"Because I don't want to fight in front of Kenma. He'll feel bad."

"You were the one who lied to me, the only reason Kenma should feel bad is if he was actually planning on doing anything with you."

"Kenma wouldn't," Kuroo defended.

"Then he shouldn't feel bad that we're fighting."

"So we're not breaking up?" Kuroo looked hopeful.

"You just told me you love me for the first time, please don't insult me by pretending you didn't know what would happen when you did so."

"Well do you want to come inside then?"

"I thought we weren't fighting in front of Kenma?" Tsukki rubbed his temples.

"Oh, we're still fighting?"

"Yes, of course, I just don't understand where to go from here." He sighed. "Would you be willing to go somewhere where you would both keep your clothes on?"

"Hot springs are relaxing Kei," Kuroo whined. "But, but ya I'll talk to Kenma about changing it." Tsukki exhaled.

"Thank you, let me know tomorrow," he turned away again.

"Aren't you coming inside?"

"You know Kuroo I have to admit that with the prospect of you being naked with him, and you thinking it'll be great for us in a year if you're both living together, and us fighting I just, I don't think I can see Kenma right now. I don't blame him for any of it but the feelings are definitely tied to him."

"Where will you go?"

"I'm going to call Akaashi, see if I can crash on his couch, or maybe see if I can just take the train back, I might still be able to get home at a decent hour."

"I want you to stay," he pulled Tsukki into his arms. "You came all the way out here, I want to spend time with you. I don't want you on Akaashi's couch I want you on my bed."

"You have company," Tsukki didn't pull away.

"I can ask Kenma to go home or to knock before he comes in," Kuroo snickered.

"I told you I don't feel like seeing Kenma right now," Tsukki kissed Kuroo. "And I should get back for school."

"But you're never in Tokyo," Kuroo whined.

"Only because you never invite me out, I have a train pass," Tsukki kissed him. "Keep the pasta, and call me."

"I have a better idea," Kuroo grinned and put the pasta in Tsukki's hands. "Close your eyes," Kuroo whispered. Tsukki rolled his eyes but obeyed. He yelped as the ground left and Kuroo picked him up. "Be right back Kenma, just have to put this in my room real quick."

K&T

 **AN: Aw, I tried to make this very cute, it's a fight but I think fighting between two people who love each other is still different than two people who have given up. I hope you liked this. I love reviews. Feel free to submit your prompts and OTPs as well. I love fulfilling requests.**


	19. Kill My Heart

Pairing: Oikawa & Iwaizumi

Summary: Hunt down the king and put a sword through his heart. It was an easy day for Iwaizumi. Nothing would get in his way. There would be no complications. He repeated it over and over, until he believed it.

Word Count: 2,645

Sex: Nope just my tears

Kill My Heart

"Iwaizumi, I know what we're asking is a lot, but please try to understand. In the state he's in lately, you're our only option." The orange haired usurper said. They were in a nobleman's house, his temporary castle until he could take the one that he believed he had better claim on than it's current king.

"I understand," he nodded.

"Trusting you with this isn't something I've done lightly. You were proven to be the best hitman multiple times, an amazing assassin. You have served your country well but your being here alone acknowledges that he has fallen into corruption. He cannot be saved, many have tried already. The whole country weeps, and I swear on my name that his memory will be honored, we will hide this bad time in his life from the histories and from the citizens. When I take power I will only honor his good deeds, in so many ways he has done well for our country. But he must be disposed of in the state he is in now. I will leave the details to you," he nodded his head to the dark-haired assassin.

Iwaizumi bent the knee and then exited the room.

"Iwaizumi," he heard his name called just before he was going to take to the trees. He turned back to see someone he used to consider a friend.

"Kageyama," he nodded.

"I wanted to come and thank you myself, I know what this is costing you," he said gently.

"No," he shook his head. "You don't."

"If I had to kill Shoyo, I don't think-"

"You're not an assassin, so of course you couldn't. I've closed many eyes in my life. I've slit countless throats, throats of your allies, and throats of mine too. I've watched blue eyes, green eyes, brown eyes, even oddly tinted golden eyes shut. But I will never be prepared to watch his deep chocolate eyes close. I will stare into his eyes as I watch the life fade, I will understand fully what i have done, I will let it haunt me forever. Because I am the last person he trusts absolutely, and so I will watch as he regrets that too. You could never understand what this will cost me."

Kageyama was silent for a long time. "Shoyo is a good person, he's the best person I know. His reign will bring joy to all, even you, we will find you someone else to make you happy again Iwaizumi. I suspect that Oikawa hasn't done that for a long time."

Iwaizumi turned back towards the tree and disappeared into the thicket. What did Kageyama know about Oikawa, Iwaizumi had done the former prince a great kindness, spiriting him away in the dead of night instead of killing him as his king had wanted. Iwaizumi had always been fond of the younger brother. But it had been the very beginning of Oikawa's madness, it had been when Iwaizumi could still feel guilt for killing someone. Now he did not. Now if he were asked to kill the boy, he probably would have done it. And look where mercy had gotten him, the scared little nine-year-old had grown up into a man, a man who was here with someone he loved to take the throne, to kill his older brother. Iwaizumi could have cried, his own humanity would cost him the love of his life. No matter how far gone his love was, he still stood by him loyally, because that was love. And if it was easy to throw away or turn off, then it wouldn't be love.

He arrived at the castle's side gate, knowing to enter here rather than the main gate. The main gate would still be covered in the bodies of the servants who had tried to flee in the night. He found the spiral leading to the king's new bed chambers easily. Each week the king insisted on moving rooms, to keep his enemies guessing. For most of his illness, this had been a delusion, but as his madness leaked and the body toll soared his faceless, nameless enemies began taking form. A wizard and his apprentices, a priestess and her blessed council, and a hero who had stolen the heart of a banished prince.

Now his enemies would try to come for him in the night. But the ones who made it far enough into the castle to be a threat were quickly dispatched by his most loyal guard, Iwaizumi. In the name of protecting his king Iwaizumi had slain many, he had slain men of combat and desperate men, he had slain women, even children who had been sent by the enemies hoping that no one would suspect them and if they were caught they would be shown mercy, they were not. He had killed friends, other guards and even his own sister who had been caught attempting to poison the king. Iwaizumi had only cried through the first dozen children that his blade claimed. But each night, for his troubles, he was rewarded. The king would kiss away his tears, he would gently care for the short crop of hair that clung to his skull, he would wash the dirt and blood off of him with his own two hands. The king would dress him in his finest silks and clothes, just before he helped remove them as well, it was fine for Iwaizumi, he preferred sleeping without the nuisance of cloth to get tangled around him, it left him free to change into his normal clothes once again in the morning as well. The king had always been a late sleeper so they didn't see each other again until midday meal, and even then upon occasion, if Iwaizumi's work lasted too long he might not see his king until he returned after dark.

Still with all of his flaws the king had enraptured Iwaizumi's heart. "Iwa-chan," his name slipped from silky seductive lips. "You're home," it was such a weird thing to say. Iwaizumi had only seen this room three times, the two days they had taken to sleeping here and the day before to assess it and assure his king of its safety.

"I'm home my king," he fell to his knee and bowed in respect.

"Iwa-chan," the king rushed to his side. "Iwa-chan you know you don't have to do that. Not here, this place is for us," he fell to his knees and took Iwaizumi's face in his hands. The king pressed his cut and chapped lips to Iwaizumi's wind chapped ones. Iwaizumi reached up and wrapped his arms around his king. He didn't let the kiss end, he pulled the king's tall lanky body against his own and kept him pressed there. Oikawa moaned softly in approval and climbed onto Iwaizumi's lap, he wrapped his legs around his trusted assassin's middle and hooked them securely as Iwaizumi stood and moved them to the not nearly spacious enough basin of warm water. He stood, his feet steeping as Oikawa pushed the shirt off his body. He managed to maneuver so that he took Oikawa's off as well. For pants, he set his king outside the tub to strip before lifting each foot from the water to rid him of his own. After they had both disrobed Iwaizumi sat in the tub and Oikawa joined him. Oikawa faced him and took the rag that had been resting on the side of the basin and soaked it for a moment, then he brought it up and began gently rubbing circles on Iwaizumi's skin, slowly removing the grime.

Iwaizumi felt a pang in his chest, it would be so easy to let things continue as they were. He was able to avoid the spots where the carnage showed too badly, the main entrance, city center, churches, the churches were always the worst. Iwaizumi moaned softly as Oikawa began kissing his recently clean neck. He reached up and combed his fingers through his king's hair.

It was his fault though, and because it was his fault he had to take responsibility, he had to end things before they got any worse.

"Iwa-chan," the sadistic king whispered into his ear and his whole body froze with terror as he feared for a moment he may have been discovered. "I love you," he kissed the shell of Iwaizumi's ear.

Tears sprang to Iwaizumi's eyes. "I love you too Toru." Perhaps before he was very strong he would allow himself to be very weak. With water still dripping from their bodies, Iwaizumi carried him to the bed and lost himself in the pure twisted darkness that had become their love.

" _Iwa-chan," Toru smiled at him._

" _What is it?" Iwaizumi faced him, they were both only fifteen, training in their trades still._

" _When I grow up I don't want a queen," Oikawa smiled at him as they sat on the church lawn, waiting for the priest's daily lecture for Oikawa and blessing on Iwaizumi so that he may remain pure while fighting for the crown._

" _You have to marry a queen, shittykawa," Iwaizumi blushed and looked away from him. He had wanted to kiss him, his best friend, ugh it was disgusting. A guy on top of that, maybe if he had been born a girl, but then they both knew girls, had both grown up with girls around, that did nothing to help them catch the prince's eye. But here was Iwaizumi, sitting on a soft lawn looking up at a beautiful sky, joking about clouds that flew by, all next to the boy who had slowly carved his heart out of his chest._

" _Well if I have to marry a queen then you'll have to be my queen Iwa-chan," he giggled and suddenly all of Iwaizumi's vision was Oikawa. His face eclipsed the sun and he pressed his lips softly onto Iwaizumi's. Their first public kiss! Iwaizumi's arms shot up and claimed Oikawa's body, wrapping them around him securely, keeping him close and leaning into the kiss as well. Their tongues darted out in a familiar way to greet each other and fight to maintain control. Iwaizumi would have flipped Oikawa if it wasn't for the fact that he was suddenly roughly pulled away._

 _Their priest was holding him by his neck and his eyes burned with a fire Iwaizumi suspected hell might have been envious of. "Such behavior out of our own prince. You are supposed to be the pillar of our faith, the ideal example for all the citizens, for you to dirty your soul with something so foul."_

" _Loving Iwa-chan doesn't make me foul," Oikawa spat back struggling to break free._

" _Loving," the priest squawked in disgust. "That is the final nail, I will tell the king to ensure that this temptation of yours doesn't see the light of day again. You'll stay with me for a few years- until your tendencies can be curbed."_

" _It's not a tendency, I love him," Oikawa shot back. "And I won't stay with you." Iwaizumi was watching horrified as the priest dragged him up the hill. Forbidden to see Oikawa again, forbidden to see the person who finally just confessed his love, forbidden to shout that he felt the same. Iwaizumi ran up the hill, he ran after them._

" _Iwa-chan," Oikawa cried out. "Save me," he pleaded, tears streaming from his eyes. How could it have happened any other way? What could Iwaizumi have done to stop it? The dagger plunged into the priest's back before Iwaizumi had even consciously called it to his hand._

 _Iwaizumi and Oikawa had hidden the body together, to their knowledge it had never been found. That was how it happened again and again. When someone found out, they waited, breathes anxious, once condemned well it wasn't their funeral. And so the bodies piled higher and higher, each staring back at Iwaizumi with dead taunting eyes._

He sat up straight, sweating profusely. Iwaizumi ran his fingers through his hair and got out of the bed. He went and sat in the cold basin water, rinsing the sweat off and cooling down.

There were so many memories with the man who lied in bed sleeping soundly. They had loved each other since they could understand the concept. They had been each other's worlds. In a place where no one would accept them, they had accepted one another. Oikawa had saved him, had washed away the shame and embarrassment he felt.

He looked around the tiny room they were staying in, the bed barely fit with enough room to open up the door. Their dresser was basically a string across the room with some clothes hanging on it because nothing else fit, even the basin was only two steps away from the bed. This was no life. Neither of them could even pretend to be happy and Iwaizumi was tired of living a life of hiding, of cutting down enemies who hated them. Perhaps Kageyama would have a better chance, better allies in the fight. With someone so kind and pure by his side, perhaps they could win. All Iwaizumi and Oikawa knew how to do was hide in the shadows.

Iwaizumi stood and donned loose, comfortable pants. He took his sword and set it beside the bed then shook Toru.

"Iwa-chan?" the king's eyes were as clear as they ever were when he woke. He smiled innocently at the assassin kneeling next to his bed. "Come back," he whispered.

"I was looking at the moon, it's beautiful," Iwaizumi said nodding to the one window in the tower. Oikawa laughed but padded his way to the window to stare out at it anyways. Iwaizumi silently took up the sword and went to stand beside him.

"Well, as usual, you were right Iwa-chan. It's gorgeous," the moon's pale light hit his face gently. The light playing with the features of his face.

"It's not more beautiful than you," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa laughed and Iwaizumi moved to stand behind him and wrap one arm around his waist. He planted soft kisses on the back of his exposed neck. "Toru- I love you," it was strangled and he was going to cry.

"Iwa-cha-" he turned as Iwaizumi's large assassin's sword pierced the skin of his chest. His eyes were wide at the betrayal. The deep chocolate swimming with questions.

"Forgive me," Iwaizumi whispered as he choked on blood. He had hit Oikawa's heart though, he was already dead. Iwaizumi coughed and fell to the floor, the blade forcing Oikawa on top of him, crushing him slowly. He lost consciousness after a half hour of agony, either from the gaping wound in his stomach or murdering his soulmate he didn't know.

O&I

It was written in Iwaizumi's rough hand, perfectly legible if not a bit spidery and drawn out.

 _It was the kingdom's greatest loss that despite the many protections put into place the king was ambushed in his chambers. His guard had rushed to his aid at the commotion, by the time they arrived the deed was already done. The assassin had crept in and out with the wind. The infamous assassin's thick blade ran through the king's body. Iwaizumi, the king's most trusted protector had also been slew by the sword. The blade pierced both bodies, it was his guard's greatest regret that the blade had not been stopped by his own sacrifice._

Hinata read the lines carefully and sighed handing the paper to Kageyama. "Make sure it is written so," Kageyama took the paper and nodded, he would make it to the history keeper tonight. The bodies were buried together under only the king's name, better to leave them as they had always wished to be than name them both. In the ground, they were finally at peace, together, and alone.


	20. You Were More

Pairing: Tsukki & Kuroo

Summary: Kuroo was in charge of doing some Karasuno recon for his team. He decides to target Tsukishima since the boy seems like the one to care the least if it ever got out that the whole dating thing was just a ruse. It'll be easy, he tells himself, gain his trust, visit for a practice or two masquerading around as an interested boyfriend, strategize with his team then dump the blonde. But when the match is over and he's in the clear to leave Tsukishima behind he realizes that just because someone looks unbreakable doesn't mean they are.

Word Count: 2,696

Sex: No

So sorry for the mix up on the text and just HOW LONG it took me to fix. I'm so sorry guys. I'll try to update soon. I'm working on some pretty cool new stuff.

You Were More

Tsukki was breathing heavily after the team's match against Nekoma. He was sitting on the bench drinking greedily from his water bottle. He opened one eye to peek over at Kuroo, the team's captain seemed to already have his own water bottle so Tsukki abandoned the idea of taking his over to the captain to share and finished it off. A slight blush tinged his cheeks as he stared at Kuroo, thankfully anyone could write it off as a flush of physical exertion. He was surprised a lot of their plays had been predicted by Nekoma and they had to adjust quickly, thankfully the team was more coherent than the first time they played Nekoma and they had scraped by in two sets 20-25 and 23-25. He was proud of his team and he hoped that Kuroo wouldn't be mad. After all, Tsukki told himself, he wouldn't have been mad if fortune had swung the other way. He stood up, tossing his sweaty towel into his bag and his empty water bottle as well. He wanted to go talk to Kuroo and assure himself before the hour long bus ride that they were fine.

"Oi," Tsukki looked down at the short Nekoma setter who stood in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asked Kenma. He hadn't really liked him, despite Kuroo's fondness for him.

"I'm just here to prevent you from embarrassing yourself." Tsukki rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, probably something about the other boy's laziness leading to his hair embarrassing most people he associated with. "Kuroo was just using you." Tsukki shut his mouth and his head snapped back as if he had been slapped.

"What? No, why?"

Kenma sighed clearly uninterested already. "Look I don't feel like playing this game with you, we both know that we're two people who don't really care about this kind of stuff all that much. He wanted to know how Karasuno played, the whole team did, some of your drills and stuff, to keep up and train. He picked you because you're the least emotional on the team and he didn't want a scene when we got to this point. He was telling me that the only hole in the plan was ending it as quickly and efficiently as possible after the game. So I'm doing him a favor since I'm his friend. Just save yourself the embarrassment and don't go over there." With that Kenma moved past Tsukki and went to talk with Hinata who was smiling but trying not to be too excited to a member of the team they had just won against.

Tsukki leaned over automatically and grabbed his bag, he pulled it onto his shoulder and fished his water bottle out of it. He wrapped his lips around the top and headed out of the gym to fill it again. He used me, it was all a stupid lie, Tsukki closed his eyes and cursed quietly. How stupid, he should have known better, no one choose to be close to him, no one wanted to actually be with him, his teammates were probably bitter that he was as good at volleyball as he was so that they couldn't have just kicked him off the team. He stopped at the water fountain and took his bottle out of his mouth and lowered it into the stream of water. When it was full he capped it and drank from the fountain for a few more seconds.

Still it had been nice to be with someone, no to be with Kuroo, he was funny and lively and he could make Tsukki smile too, he could make him blush. Something inside of Kuroo spoke to something inside of Tsukki and reminded Tsukki of what it was like to live, really live. He would miss that desperately, his chest began to ache and he wondered if pain would be the only one of the emotions to remain, out of all the ones that Kuroo had reawakened.

"Tsukki!" he heard a chipper voice behind him. He sighed and turned to face Kuroo with his usual zero fucks given face on. "Jeez Tsukki you could at least look a little happy to see me, you guys won after all," he went to lean his arm against Tsukki but Tsukki dodged much to Kuroo's surprise. "Ah," he exclaimed and laughed. "I almost fell, Tsukki what gives," he laughed and reached for his boyfriend's hand.

"Leave me alone," Tsukki said heading back for the gym, forcing himself to keep a lazy pace no matter how badly he wanted to just run to Daichi or Suga, or ever Kageyama, anyone who would keep this asshole away from him.

"Jeez Tsukki," Kuroo was starting to sound more pissed. "Stop being such a freaking ass, this morning everything was fine, so why this crap all the sudden?"

Tsukki was just about to lose his mind. He was emboldened as he saw a few teams including Nekoma and Karasuno leave the gym and start to fill the area they were in. He turned and bent over the smallest amount to lock eyes with Kuroo. "Nothing's wrong dearest," he forced a fake smile. "It really is amazing we won isn't it? Even after all the hard work you put in to try to gain the upper hand. It must have been really hard for you, pretending to care about someone like me, hm? After all I'm the least emotional right? So it must have been a little game trying to get me to smile or laugh or blush at your cue, did you keep score? Your team will probably want to hear all about it if they haven't already. But now's the hard part right? Because your little charade is all over and now I'm of no use anymore right?" Suga and Daichi had noticed by this point and were nudging the team and observing the encounter carefully. Kuroo looked much paler than usual. "Don't worry though, one of your friends took care of the hard part, it was done quick and efficient just the way you wanted sweetheart." Tsukki smiled bitterly and straightened back up. He turned around fighting to keep every ounce of emotion off his face.

"Tsukki," Kuroo reached out.

"I don't think so," Daichi was standing in between the other captain and his player. He wrapped his hand around the Nekoma captain's wrist to keep it from reaching up to touch their middle blocker. Suga was waiting to receive Tsukki back to the team, Kageyama hovered near the back and waited for Daichi to rejoin, the whole time pinning Kuroo with an icy glare of his own. Kuroo was left standing in the hallway watching Tsukki leave him behind without a second glance and without any sign that he was sad about the turn of events. Kuroo laughed mirthlessly, and here he was hoping Tsukki wouldn't find out. Serves him right. If Tsukki could just walk away this easily though then perhaps Kuroo had been wrong about what he thought he had felt when the two of them were together. But if he wanted to get to the bottom of this first he'd have to find out who had sold him out. Tsukki had said a friend had helped him out.

He turned and looked to his team laughing and walking back. "Guess I came off a little poorly," he scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine captain, we can't expect them, to be happy about being infiltrated. We should watch for retaliation though, especially you captain."

"I don't think that's Karasuno's style," Kuroo said. Kenma nodded in agreement. "Let's get to the bus guys, we should get dinner together."

The team nodded and went to the bus, Kuroo sat in the back, away even from Kenma and tried texting Tsukki, he didn't get a response back though. He sighed and leaned his head back. What a mess he was in. He was positive that Tsukki was hurting, that much had been obvious by the twitch in his lip when he was talking, trying not to break down. Still he shouldn't have been so mean to Kuroo. And doing everything public like that it would make it incredibly difficult for Kuroo to get close enough to apologize.

Tsukki had boarded the bus and sat in his usual place in the front waiting for Yamaguchi to sit beside him. A few of his teammates patted his shoulder and gave him a look of sympathy as they got on and he couldn't wait until he could go back to his lonely little house behind his aunt and uncle and lock the door on the world. His phone vibrated but he ignored it. Yamaguchi came and sat down beside him but just started talking about how sorry he was.

K&T

Once the bus parked at Nekoma Kuroo got off and the team parted ways, after hitting an extra hour of traffic no one was in the mood to go to dinner and be up super late when they had 9 am practice. Kuroo however got in his car, dropped the first years and Kenma off. Then he drove himself to the person he wanted to see most. He parked his car a little down the road, trying to make sure Tsukki didn't see it so he would still open the door. He hopped the fence so he didn't have to bother Tsukki's aunt or uncle to let him back and went up to the one bedroom one bath backhouse that Tsukki stayed in. He knocked on the door and waited anxiously for Tsukki to open.

"What do you want?" Tsukki's voice came through the door.

"To talk," Kuroo said.

"You're the last person I want to talk to right now." The door opened suddenly to Kuroo's surprise. "Why would you even come here?" Tsukki looked enraged and Kuroo backed up a step. "What are you hoping to do? To get me to say I forgive you? Fine I will, leave me alone. Do you want to see me hurt or cry? Well I've only got pissed right now, but I assure you I am hurt and I'll likely cry later at an inopportune time with my luck. Do you want to revel in your victory? Complete your conquest? What do you want Kuroo?"

"I want you," Kuroo whispered. Tsukki was silent. Kuroo took a step forwards and gently grabbed for one of Tsukki's hands. "I fell for you, I wasn't supposed to but I did."

"What makes you think I could ever trust you again?" Tsukki took his hand back and calmly shut the door. Kuroo was left to simply stare at it. Tsukki, safely inside, slid down against it and began to cry.

K&T

"Hey," Tsukki's friend Yamaguchi called to Kuroo at a tournament.

"What's up small fry?" Kuroo tried to smile kindly.

"I just wanted to ask you something," he took a deep breath. "Last month, why did you do that to Tsukki?"

Kuroo's nice face faltered. "It wasn't intentional."

"You dated him to get our plays...seems at least a little intentional."

"That's how it started out that's not how it ended I, ugh, I didn't even want it to end. One of my damn teammates blabbed. I didn't want to hurt Tsukki. I even went over later to apologize but then he told me he'd never be able to trust me so I should just give up."

"So what did you do next?"

"I listened kid, I gave up."

"Oh," Yamaguchi pulled his fingers threw his hair. "Ok well I guess at least that's an easy answer for me."

"What do you mean?" Kuroo looked at the shorter boy.

"Well I was considering asking Tsukki on a date but I didn't want to risk screwing things up but I won't make your mistake."

"Oi," Kuroo grabbed Yamaguchi's shirt as he turned to leave. "Of course you won't make my mistake, you're not lying to him."

"That wasn't your mistake," Yamaguchi sighed. "Your mistake was proving to him that he couldn't depend on you to stick around."

"He said to leave him alone, that he couldn't trust me." Kuroo watched Yamaguchi intently.

"And you didn't know him well enough to see past it, you gave up on him," Yamaguchi shrugged. "I won't."

Kuroo walked briskly past Yamaguchi headed straight to where Karasuno should be setting up their practice court. Yamaguchi smiled.

"Oi," Kuroo said intruding on the team who was looking through the foreign equipment room. "Where is he," Kuroo towered over Yachi who he knew would be his best bet as none of the boys would be scared of him, she wouldn't be either if she weren't scared of everyone. Her eyes went wide and she pointed to the small room 'net' was all she trembled out before Kuroo walked in. He set his eyes on the lanky blonde and went over.

"Oh how great to see you," sarcasm was dripping from Tsukki's voice. He rolled his eyes as Kuroo walked over. "Are you here to get more strategies? Hey what the hell- Daichi!" Tsukki called as Kuroo lifted him over his shoulder and turned to leave the supply closet.

"Tetsuro," Daichi's voice erupted in the room. "You put Tsukishima down right now."

Kuroo turned to look at Daichi. He laughed, stuck his tongue out and said 'no' before bolting from the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Tsukki was yelling and hitting his back.

"Tsukki you're going to leave bruises."

"I don't care," Tsukki's voice was high pitched and he was starting to panic.

"You don't have to, I've hurt you enough to deserve them," Kuroo sounded oddly sincere and it panicked Tsukki even more. Tsukki could deal with Kuroo leaving him alone, it was what he expected, no one stayed when things got hard and Tsukki was glad that the leaving was over and done with so that he could stop ripping the wound open in hopes that Kuroo would come back, instead he could let it scab over and scar, like the rest. But now with this it was like Kuroo was stabbing him again, and the blood was running fresh and he was scared, scared that if he didn't stitch the cut soon he would be a dumbass and let Kuroo stay, that he would trust him again.

Tsukki stopped hitting Kuroo, he went limp and didn't say or do anything. Kuroo finally set him down when they reached a secluded second floor room, usually used as sleeping quarters but no one had settled in yet.

"Kei," Kuroo said and it hurt it was like a punch in the gut that Kuroo was using his given name, it was so wonderful coming off his lips and his heart was soaring at the sound. It took so much willpower not to evaporate right back to Kuroo. "Kei I'm sorry," no stop, Tsukki was rooted in place, his face felt like it was betraying him, showing Kuroo how vulnerable he was instead of the usual blank stare. "I should've stayed to fight for you. I should have proven to you how much you meant to me, how much I regretted the origins of our romance. I should have stuck around, I wish I had. I wish I could go back and tell that idiot who walked away to turn around and learn to be there for the person he cares about. I know it's been a month Kei, I know for that whole time I've let you down. I'm not asking to pick up where we left off, that would be insulting. But could I take you out to dinner?" Kuroo was holding one of Kei's hands and using his free hand to lift Kei's chin to look at him.

Kei's breath was shaky as their eyes connected. He gulped, what was life if you didn't take chances. "I want to go somewhere with sushi," he whispered.

Kuroo smiled and hugged Kei tightly. "We'll go to all you can eat," he kissed the top of his head.

K&T

AN: Aw, that's one of my favorites. Anyways please send some reviews and let me know how you're liking these. Make sure to send some requests with prompts and OTPs (or strange couples you'd like to read about). All the best- Serene.


End file.
